Shepard of The Lost: Gathering an Army
by Odd'n'Old Scrybbles
Summary: Shepard didn't die, he lived because someone else took his place. This is the epilogue of one mans great adventure, the way I wish to tell it. [Synthesis ending with a different take][Papa Shepard]
1. End of a War, Beginning of Peace

John Shepard survived the end of the war. He was saved by a man that looked exactly like him, but this man glowed red. The last words this man gave him were "It's your turn Hero," before he leaped into the glowing light and sacrificed himself.

When the glow was gone, the galaxy wasn't under the control of a single mind, wasn't linked to a central core of control. This was what the Catalyst promised, but it wasn't what Shepard, Paragon or Renegade, would give the galaxy. The Synthesis that was supposed to occur when Shepard had sacrificed himself wasn't what the Catalyst had promised. Instead, Organics merged with synthetics. They became more durable; synthetic material weaved in their muscles, their skin, their bones; gained a longer lifespan; more durability meant a longer life, a larger chance at life; and the ability to survive without Organic needs for longer; water and food were essential, but the bodies could survive longer without it.

Synthetics were also merged with organics. Though not in the way the organics merged with them. Instead of becoming what the organics were, they gained knowledge. They learned of emotions; gained the capacity to express and evaluate the feelings of others; and gained the ability to learn and think; essentially, the existing synthetics became AI's.

While the knowledge that the two shared could be used as a weapon against each other, the organics and synthetics instead saw this as a way to make peace. Thus, the effort to reclaim and rebuild became a shared goal.

John Shepard fell to earth with the carnage and shrapnel that had once been the Citadel. It was during the efforts to repair both the Citadel and Earth that he was found, and that's where the story begins.

_Shepard of the Lost:_

**Gathering An Army**

Shepard didn't die, he lived because someone else took his place. After the War, a sense of peace has fallen over the galaxy as it rebuilds. Shepard is nursed to health through the repairs of earth, and even when he's back to full health and more – thanks to an old lady with eccentricities and an uncanny supply of pills – the world is only partially repaired. It is here when the announcement of his death occurs, and Shepard finds another way to live…

And to gain something he's always wanted.

* * *

**Title :** A. The End of a War, Beginning of Peace

**Adoptee **: N/A

**Year :** 2183 - 2186

**POV :** Anderson

The End of a War, Beginning of Peace

When Blue eyes opened, the world around him was dark and fuzzy. He hurt everywhere, his body broken and aching, his skin burning, his bones shattered and broken. He could hear the sounds of the screams from survivors whose wounds were too much. Could hear the sirens in the streets, but most of all, what he heard were the Reapers who moved about the world rebuilding what they had destroyed.

They couldn't bring the life back, couldn't bring the humans they'd taken.

Shepard had no reason to believe he'd done the right thing, letting the Reapers live. He'd unleashed them on the galaxy. He wasn't sure if he'd saved a race or created a mass force that now knew how organics thought.

John winced as something moved him, shifted him from where he had fallen.

He remembered what happened on the Citadel, remembered someone taking his place. He hadn't known who it was, he hadn't understood the necessity of his continued existence. But the catalyst had allowed it and he'd fallen to earth.

Judging by the amount of pain, he wasn't sure that was a good thing.

A face appeared above him, an old woman with fluffy white hair and wrinkles. She met his eyes and smiled, leaning on her cane. Compared to the world around her, she looked undisturbed by all the chaotic mess that littered the ground or the war that had just ended and may have taken the world she lived on if Shepard himself hadn't stopped it.

"My my, what a mess dearie. You look like you could use some help. I'll find my son and we can get you all cleaned up," she said with the grandmotherly smile before she wandered off. John watched her disappear from his vision, before letting his eyes settle on an ash darkened sky.

So much pain.

What would have happened if he hadn't jumped into this mess all those years ago? What would happen if he hadn't been chosen to board the Normandy with Captain Anderson? He wondered if the man might still be alive then. Would he be in John's place? Anderson had been on board the Citadel. He was gone, he was dead... unless someone else found him and revived him somehow. He doubted after that hell that any form of CPR would work.

Anderson had been like a father to him, and because of this damn war, the man was gone.

There were no tears shed by Shepard, he couldn't even if he wanted to. Everything seemed so far off, so gone. His vision clouded as dehydration and pain combined together, hammering at his body. His body defended itself, pushing back, numbing the pained areas. There was too much, and the lack of water wasn't working. Dizziness, hazy vision, a throbbing at his temples; he closed his eyes and let it all go away.

0N70

Unfocused blue eyes open to a dimly lit room. He felt numb, and light - he didn't feel his body, didn't feel as part of it even though he knew it was there. He couldn't make out the room - he could see the hazy colors of a blue gray ceiling, could see the light fixture over the bed (not on of course), but that was it. He didn't want to move, probably couldn't if he'd tried. He didn't bother thinking about how he'd gotten here, or wondering who had brought him here; his mind was too fuzzy to do any sort of thinking.

His mind, so clouded and slow, did ask why he'd woken up though.

There was a scratching, burning sensation in the back of his throat along with the dim sounds of something heavy moving outside of the house. It shook the bed, shook the house, shook the items in the room that he could not see. That also meant he didn't have to ask himself what had woke him again. Now it just wanted to know what the cause of that violent shaking was.

He couldn't be bothered, he need to rest, he needed to sleep.

He let the world around him dim to nothing and fell back into a healing sleep.

0N70

When he woke again, he knew instantly what had woken him. The pain was immense. He felt his body shift and shudder, felt the fever in his bones, felt the heat surrounding him, drowning him, suffocating him. His back arched upward, causing more pain to a man already riddled with it. He let out a cry, even while he tried to immobilize his own body, tried to find some position that wouldn't cause pain. Another cry left him even as the door was thrust open and a man a good twenty years older than him rushed in, moving to hold the soldier down.

The old lady followed even if Shepard could not see her.

"Oh dear!" the old lady said as she hurried to the opposite side of the bed from her son. "Where did I put it?" She was searching through the crowded mess on the bedside table before pulling out a pill from the depths of whatever. She grabbed the glass of water and leaned over Shepard, showing him the pill. She put it in his mouth and made him drink the water.

The wracking pain began to dissipate almost immediately, slowly slipping away and into a numbed state.

"You're almost healed dearie, just another month," the old lady said as she shushed him when he tried to speak. "Sleep dearie, let yourself heal."

Shepard looked up at her, pain still evident in his eyes but fading quickly. He let his eyes drift from the old lady to the man, then back before letting his eyelids slide closed.

0N70

The last time Shepard had to wake up confined to a bed, the old lady was already there. He was on his front, his arms spread out, and his legs spread slightly. The woman was doing something to his calves, massaging the leg muscles. He grunted slightly, letting her know he was awake. A single blanket was draped over his ass, but that was pretty much all the coverage he had. Of course, he'd probably had just as much the rest of the time, plus bandages.

"Awake dearie? Don't worry, I'm just working your muscles. They've diminished quite a bit. You'll have a hard time walking for a few weeks. Garret and I will help get you back on your feet," the woman said with a smile even though he couldn't see it. "He should be back soon, he was going to get some of the oil from my bedroom. It works wonders on my old joints, so it will help with your joints and muscles too."

It his brain had been awake, and Jack was here, he was sure the lady would come off as some pervert. But she was just trying to help him. She'd been helping him since the war, since his crash landing... how long ago was that?

"H-" the first syllable had him coughing, his throat dry and unused. The lady got up from where she sat, releasing his leg and going for the water. She held it up for him to drink, rolling helping him roll onto his side. "H-How..." he tested his voice afterwards before clearing his throat now that it was lubricated enough to get a word out."How long... how long have I been here?" he asked, his throat sore from just a few words. The lady went back to his leg while she thought about it. She was still thinking about it when the man from earlier stepped in with the oil in hand.

"Is this what you were looking for Ma?" the man asked as he took a seat on the other side of the bed. He seemed absolutely undisturbed to see his mother sitting there massaging the muscles in a strangers leg. It must have been a normal site, or he was a normal guest now?

"Oh yes! It is!" She said, distracted from her thoughts and holding out her hands for the son to pour some. The son did so, then poured some on his own hands, working Shepard's other leg. A few moments passed, Shepard not bothering to ask again as his throat was sore enough. The woman stopped temporarily in her work before speaking up. "Oh! Garret! How long had this man been here?" The woman asked as she went back to work. Garret looked at the lady with a raised brow before looking up the bed and seeing the man tilt his now shaggy head toward his direction.

"Almost nine months," the man said. "You're lucky ma found you. The Soldiers were so overloaded looking for survivors they didn't even bother with the area around the shrapnel that came from the Citadel. You were under a hefty pile of it, figured you'd been in the wrong spot at the wrong time," the man said as he worked on Shepard's leg opposite his mother. "You were fighting on the field? We found tags around your neck, but they were so busted up that there wasn't a name to be found on it."

"He was a mess, his skin all covered in the ash," the lady spoke up, "but in all that, you could still see his eyes. They were such a pretty blue. Reminded me of when Charles took me to the ocean all those years ago..."

"Mom, I don't want to hear about what dad did for you... and I'm sure this guy doesn't either," Shepard fell asleep to the mother recreating the scenery of the ocean and the son giving up his opinion on the matter in small gaps.

He wouldn't mind seeing the ocean again, on Earth, on Rannoch, a planet yet to be settled.

He wouldn't mind getting lost in the stars on a beach side paradise.

0N70

Standing up for the first time in months felt like standing for the first time as a young child, except this time he was all gangly limbs and skin. He had to lean on Garret as he was lead around the house before being returned to the bed for them to work on his legs again.

They did this for a month, working the muscles in his legs first and foremost.

Meanwhile, he'd force himself to do crunches when they weren't around, followed by very few push-ups.

After the first month, he was able to walk on his own. He was also able to do three sets of twenty crunches and three sets of ten pushups.

It wasn't his best, but he was working on it.

The second month had a lot of stretching. Garret ran with him in the mornings, constraining him to only a mile a day. Then they worked on crunches, pushups, pull ups. It was only than that Shepard realized the other man had no problem doing any of the work outs. When asked, the man responded that he had been part of the Alliance for years and the only reason he wasn't out there helping was because of a bullet he'd taken to the knee that he assured everyone did not bother him, but that still had him retired from the military. He'd kept up his PT afterwards, so this was honestly nothing.

It took Shepard six more month's for his muscles to gain back to their former glory. He felt so much better with the extra weight.

It was after these six months that he was sitting in the living room with the family, the holo showing the news for the week. Garret sat off to the side, working on the holo computer, the pictures and graphs moving with a simple slide of his finger. The mother sat in an old antique comfy chair, her knitting in her lap. Shepard himself was sitting on the floor, back resting against the couch, his legs stretched out in front of him with his hand running through long brown hair, pulling out the braid it had been in thanks to the old lady - old ladies love braiding hair, at least this one did. He was just thinking about trimming the scraggly beard when something came on the news that interested him and the others.

"It's been more than a year since the end of the war and the destruction of the citadel, which has now been rebuilt and once again floats in the Serpentine Nebula. The search for the body of a legend has come to an end, without a single piece of evidence to show for all the work. There has been no sign of Commander John Shepard since the war, either dead or alive. Admiral Steven Hackett is about to address the populace on the Alliances decision of the Commander," John straightened, eyes attentively on the screen. He didn't know what the other two in the house were doing, but he didn't care about that now.

The holo showed a park of sorts, it was the memorial park that the old lady had told him about. There was a holo of the galaxy at one side of the park, where a wall stood with the etchings of every name of the people that had died in the war from every race. There were shards from the fallen Citadel standing on end, creating a teepee only a short distance away. In front of all this was a stage, and on that stage stood Admiral Hackett before a crowd who looked upon him with hopeful and curious eyes. The crowd quieted down as the man stepped forward to address the crowd.

"Shepard was a good man," the Admiral began, "a good soldier. He followed orders where he needed to and used his own mind for what he couldn't. He could talk anyone down, rile anyone up - he ended wars that had been century's old and created alliances between old enemies. He saved the galaxy thrice, behind the scenes where no one could see him, where no one was sure of what he was doing. He took steps that no one else would to ensure the safety of our galaxy. He was the first human spectre, setting the bar high and showing the citizens that had stepped into space before us what humans could do. He proved that we weren't to be messed with, and that we could help. Shepard was a good Commander, a good soldier; but he was also an honest, courageous, just, and terrifying man. If he were here today, he could do so much more," the man looked down at his shoes then, either thinking mourning - John wasn't sure. He looked up again, his eyes baring a sadness toward a man that the Admiral hadn't truly known. "He would have made an excellent admiral, but today I'm here to tell you that it won't happen. The search for Commander John Shepard is closed, there are no more leads to follow, no more directions we can take, and no more sources we can use while rebuilding the damage that has happened. The Alliance has sent me here to officially declare Commander John Shepard KIA."

He didn't listen to anymore of the feed, he didn't need to. He knew the call was going to go out, knew that they'd declare him dead eventually. He hadn't actually expected them to look for him after the explosion of the Citadel. He'd thought that they'd believe what he'd expected; that he was dead, but these are humans, and no matter how many implants or cybernetics they gain, humans have always been unpredictable.

John leaned back heavily against the chair and looked down at his hands.

So that was it, they'd declared him dead. Commander John Shepard was no more.

But he was prepared for this. All those weeks of training with Garret were not to go to waste. He couldn't be Commander, he couldn't be Shepard.

So it was time to create another.

It'd take weeks of work, months of hacking and deceiving and creating. But Shepard did it.

Two years after the war, and Alec Anderson was born.


	2. First of Many - Anderson

**Title : **B. First of Many

**Adoptee : **Mesh - Krogan

**Year : **2188

**POV : **Anderson

Alec Anderson, once known as the now deceased Commander John Shepard, had lived on the planet known as earth for two years after the war. An old lady had found him amongst the rubble of the Citadel and instead of turning him into the Alliance and their hospice, the old lady and her son had helped him rebuild the bones and muscles in his body.

Other than the occasional ache in his muscles, he was back to perfect health.

After those two years, he'd said goodbye to the family and jumped planet.

Thus the reason Alec Anderson was aboard a transport vessel to a small inhabited planet this side of the Citadel boarder. The planet had a Krogan outpost from the war - it had been abandoned in recent years as the Krogans now had more pressing matters to attain to. That base was where the Alliance had taken up station to rebuild the planets colonies and begin colonization of the world once more.

The planet itself was mostly desert, but not the hostile climate of some previous planets Alec had seen. There was still water and Oasis' that would provide the needed climate for farms and livestock.

That's what he was going for anyways, a definite turn from military life.

Alec Anderson was sure that the military life he had led was a lot different the normal Alliance military life. But he'd decided that he was probably cursed to have something extra ordinary happen if he'd ever decided to take up arms again. It'd be better to just sit back and relax - maybe find someone to start a family with.

Alec had always wanted a family.

It took a few days to reach the planet, the ship being a whole lot slower than what he was used to. But he'd taken it all in stride, watching the children on board run around, their hands open as they raced for the other children on board. It was a welcoming site seeing a Salarian child chasing down an Asari and a Human child. Rather cute too. He had no problem keeping an eye on them even when the parents were following them around like hawks.

When the planet came into view of the view ports, he stood beside it, watching the approach.

"The planet is within site, all colonist please be seated as we begin the approach," Alec found a seat that was still near the viewport. He watched as the transport vessel began to descend, felt crappy dampeners try to stabilize the ships interior. They barely worked, but the pilot kept control of the ship. Alec sighed, picturing the Normandy and how he wouldn't have felt a thing slipping into the atmosphere.

It took less than an hour for the ship to land beside the Alliance outpost - it didn't look like much, but they assured everyone most of the work was below the surface. Alec grabbed his bag as they started to depart from the ship, standing off to the side and watching as people started to mingle about - waiting for the Alliance to take a name count. Old alliance training had him watching the people around him, studying them for a moment before moving to the next until he'd gone through all of them three times before turning his attention to the view.

The desert always had a chaotic beauty.

This wasn't a desert where all the eye could see was sand - there was plenty of that, but there was all the plant life; forms of cactus, small reptiles, mammals; the desert was alive. There were sheer cliffs of solid red rock along the tan hue of the sand, stripes of yellow from the limestone. A rainbow of colors caught his eyes. He could be a miner here to from all the ore deposits he could see.

A man stepping out in alliance blues caught his attention. A tablet in the hand of an assistant that looked about nervously at all the other species present.

Alec smiled at that, this was the new guy.

"Welcome colonist of Alanza," Alanza? Really? What kind of name was that? "There have been locations marked out that are habitable for living beings. You may have your take of whichever you wish, both in these areas and outside of them. But I must warn you against living outside of these areas. The land is harsh and unfriendly, and we can only be of so much help. General Homes have been prepared for everyone, if there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask your communities Alliance contact. Now for the head count," the man began calling off the names of the families, looking up at each call to memorize who's who. He was the one in charge then. He called Alec's name and that passed quickly, causing Alec to grin at his handy work. When he was finished, he called to them again. "The military presence is small on this world, I hope none of you get into trouble. If there is any need for you to evacuate, we will let you know."

Boarding started onto the shuttle craft after the transport vessel took off. There were quite a few communities to choose from. There was only one that only had a single Krogan family board and no one else. Alec looked at the others, the shuttles waiting for the last person, which was him, to board one of the lot. He looked back at the Alliance Major who stood there watching him as well. He nodded to the man before heading for the almost empty one. He took the seat next to a young Krogan who was looking around excitedly. The Krogan mother greeted him and introduced themselves. Alec introduced himself as well. Then the young Krogan introduced himself.

"I'm Mesh! I've never been to another world!" the kid said. Alec chuckled, "have you?"

"I've been to a few," he could feel the mother watching them interact with each other.

"Really!? Have you been to Tuchanka!? Momma said that's the Krogan's home planet!"

"I have. It's a lot like this planet, a bit more majestic though. It also has these giant worm creatures..." the conversation went on, Alec having caught the young Mesh's attention. The mother listened in, probably viewing her home planet through her memories as he spoke of it. He talked until the shuttle pulled to a stop. The kid seemed sort of surprised by it.

"Already!? I didn't get to see it!" The kid jumped up as the shuttle door opened, bounding out and into the sunlight. The Krogan mother was out next, then Anderson who stood on the rim of the shuttles exit before stepping down.

The community was a part of what looked to be a Krogan outpost, overlooking the old architecture from the Rachni wars to one side, the other was a sheer cliff overlooking the natural canyons and cliffs of the desert.

In short, it was absolutely amazing.

There were several buildings set up, and he watched as the Krogan kid ran through them like a tornado until he came to a locked door. He stared up at it until he was startled when the door unlocked and opened. He bounded down to his mother as a woman stepped out in Alliance BDU's. The soldier looked a lot like Ashley the first time Shepard had met her; hair up, no makeup, and all rules.

"You're the Alliance contact?" Alec asked, stepping forward and offering a hand to shake. The woman took it and shook it as she looked him over.

"I am. If any of you need anything, just talk to me and I can get it down here," she signaled them to come it, leading them into a room that had to be where she was supposed to meet the people of the community. "There isn't a lot of you out here, which makes my job a whole lot easier." She said, gesturing to the seats which were white leather sofas, designed for comfort more then look. "There are a few rules, but we're going to cut them down as much as possible since it's one the four of us."

She explained the rules, making them short and to the point. She gave them her contact info to put into their omni-tools along with the contact info to the Alliance headquarters on planet in case she was indisposed.

"You can choose which ever suite you want, I'll give you the cards after you give me the number."

After being herded out of the building, Alec left the Krogan family to look for his own. The buildings were a lot like all colonial buildings, reminding him of storage sheds with lots of windows on the outside. But it was the inside that mattered. The insides were varied, from small and compact, to medium, to large and spread out. He figured a medium sized one would be good, and started looking through the buildings. He settled on one that had the floor to ceiling windows in the sitting room which was connected to the Kitchen. There were large thick wall between the bedroom and the kitchen, which satisfied his safety requirement. The bathroom was connected to the bedroom, only a small window above the shower to vent out the steam. The closet was large enough the he could keep the few weapons he had in there along with his clothing and single set of armor (Which was the Serrice Council Breast Plate and Arms, the bottoms of his N7 armor (only part to survive yet still needed lots of work in the end), and an N7 helmet (which he scavenged from a dead N7 operative, the marking had been scratched down)).

Once he chose the building, he stepped back out to have a ball of Krogan kid charge at him. He caught the kid before he could take out Anderson's crotch.

"Hey kid, your mom choose yet?" Mesh nodded enthusiastically.

"She's over there," Alec looked where Mesh pointed to see the large home across from his with Mesh's mother. He nodded with a smile to the woman.

"Alright, I've got to go get the card for my home. Why don't we let your mom settle in and grab hers too?" he said as he stepped off toward the female Krogan. The kid cheered as he bounced around before bounding off after his mother.

"Mama! Mama! He's gonna go get the keys for the homes! Can I go too!? Please!" The Krogan mother grinned slightly, seeing her child so lively. She looked up at Anderson and looked him over for a moment before nodding.

"Then he can eat with us," she said in response, causing the small Krogan to be even more enthusiastic, if that was even possible.

"Sure," Anderson said, "thanks Kurara."

"Of course, and thank you for your help with my son Anderson," Anderson nodded with a smile before leading the kid off toward the Alliance contacts house.

0N70

A full week passed, a week with no one but the kid and the mother bothering him. He didn't mind it, it was quiet and peaceful.

It was a fricken dream come true.

He still did PT and all, keeping up with his body. It wouldn't help anyone if he was soft and fat. Often times, the young Mesh was there to sit on his back and chat away as Alec did his morning push-ups. He hadn't been aware that he could lift a Krogan, even if it was a small one.

Mesh didn't seem all that heavy at all.

If made him wonder what the old lady and her kid had put in his body to make it work so well, maybe they had been secret scientist or something and upgraded all his cybernetics.

With his luck, it wasn't all that surprising.

On his eighth day of peace, it shattered.

Mesh had gotten into a habit of calling Alec papa, which was weird the first few times. But when he called it almost constantly, Alec got used to it. He wasn't all that surprised to hear it outside his door that morning. What he was surprised to hear was the calls of other people outside as well. There was a pounding on the door a few minutes later.

"Anderson, Anderson! Get your ass out here!" It was the Alliance Contact, Shirley. Alec pulled on his shirt, still sweating from a good workout and answered the door as he pulled his hair back into a low ponytail.

"What?" The woman looked a mess, like she'd been pacing and pulling her hair out. Mesh was standing there looking up at her in confusion before he saw Alec and wrapped his arms around Alec's thighs the best he could.

"Papa!"

"Anderson, there's a Batarian freighter heading this way. We're trying to get everyone who knows how to hold a gun out to defend the colony. They've sent other already, but if you can help-"

"I can, let me grab some things and I'll be out," he said, patting the Krogan on the head. The Krogan released him and Alec knelt down to eye level. "Get back to your mother and hide, wait until someone tells you to come out, alright?" The Krogan kid looked confused but nodded, taking off toward the other side. Alec stood and nodded to Shirley, stepping back in and making his way into his bedroom. Shirley followed.

"We have gear if you need it, a few weapons. We didn't think they'd come out past the Terminus Systems."

"They rarely do," Alec said as he slipped into the closet out of site of the woman. He dressed in solid Black armor with its red and white accents. "But if they see an opportunity, they take it." He grabbed the heavy pistol M-77 Paladin, M-97 Viper Sniper Rifle, and his M-9 Tempest Submachine Gun - all the weapons he'd actually brought along. He had some spare ammo but not a lot. He stepped out with the helmet under his arm and the weapons on his back, his hair tucked into his suit. The soldier looked him over before nodding and leading him out.

"Didn't realize you brought your own armor, I thought you were here to farm." Shirley said as she hurried through the buildings, her own armor already on.

"I am, but old habits die hard," he said as they rounded the edge and hopped into a shuttle that was waiting for them. "Where are we headed?"

"Not that far, unfortunately. There's a base camp about 100 Kilometers off," the woman said before telling the shuttle operator that they were ready. The ride was quick as Lieutenant, as he'd found out, filled him in on what was going on. The Batarians had found out that they were open to attack and came out of the Terminus systems at the opportunity. The Alliance fifth fleet was on its way but it would not make it here before the Batarians. The colonist would have to hold out for a total of three hours if they were going to survive at all.

"Okay, who's in charge?" he asked as he looked away from the screen where the briefing notes were. The woman gave a slightly worried look.

"The major was supposed to run the operation, but he hasn't been seen. Some of the other soldiers think that his shuttle was shot down," Alec raised a brow but nodded at the statement.

"So who's next it line?"

"One of the Lieutenants, we don't know which one it is yet. They should know by the time we get there though," Alec doubted that but nodded in understanding. He wasn't going to lead the charge then, which was good enough for him. They needed to hold until the real fire power showed up. The shuttle came to a stop, and they both got off to meet with a group of maybe thirty colonist with five military personnel, all lieutenants. This was it? How many Batarian ships were heading in?

"How many Batarian ships do we have coming in exactly?" he questioned as he looked over everyone with a drawn brow.

"Five, by last count," said one of the Lieutenants in the background. Alec reached up and pinched his nose. Thirty citizens against a one ship was going to be hard, against five? He wondered how they'd survive that. Shirley stepped up then.

"Alright, we need to hold until back up arrives. The last comm check put us at three hours until arrival. The slavers will be here in less than ten," there was a sense of panic among the group. Only one other person seemed as calm as Alec was, a Turian with bluish green skin, dark red face paint and blue eyes. He met Alec's eye and nodded with a grin. Alec had just seen him and the Turian already reminded him of Garrus. "We cannot panic. Do any of you have experience in these situations," when no one in the group raised their hand or spoke out, Alec knew he was in for it. The lieutenant seemed almost panicked when no one spoke up, then Alec stepped forward.

"I do."

0N70

He'd packed them in as best he could, had snipers hidden away, had others ready behind their solid walls with their guns. He was at the front line with the rest, having given everyone a crash course on how to survive, literally. He'd ended it with the words, "Keep your heads down, ammo full, shields on, and rain bullets."

Exactly what his TO had told him in basic.

The Batarians came in low, landing on the only spot for miles that was big enough for their ship.

_Fire on my count Snipers,_ Alec said softly into his earpiece. He waited as the slavers stepped off their ships. He watched as one after the other flooded out until it was clear that one ship contained more than anyone thought. _Lock on_, he said, and waited a few minutes before giving the signal. The sniper rifles were quiet thanks to the mufflers that Alec had found among the gear for them. All the Batarians saw were their people drop suddenly. The last one that jumped from the ship was taken out by Alec's own pistol.

_One ship down,_ he said as said ship pulled away quickly. _Rockets_ he said, and a group of five stood up, launching their rockets at the fleeing ship which went down in a rain of parts over the desert. He could hear the comm chatter between the ships trying to reach the downed one.

That had only taken forty to forty five minutes, which meant they had a bit longer until someone showed up for the other ships. Another ship dropped out of orbit to land where the previous had been. He wasn't sure that snipers would work this time, but he could give it a try.

_Snipers, take aim. Everyone else, be ready. This might not work a second time,_ he watched as the Batarians stepped off a lot more cautiously this time. They rushed to hidden areas, though those areas didn't save them from places up above in the cliffs, where the snipers were at. These were taken down a lot more slowly.

They almost had it when one of the people made a mistake. It might have been due to a leg cramp or twitchy fingers, but the guy was seen. The Batarians threw themselves out towards them, guns firing.

Everyone was in on the fight then.

The whispers of Sniper bullets raining down on the Batarians only slowed them down so much.

"Watch your back!" Alec called to the others before leaning out from behind cover. Alec was Shepard once, meaning he never missed a shot. The battle field was hectic. Bullets whizzed past and Alec found himself dodging what he could and the worn down kinetic shields taking the rest. He kept an eye on the other soldiers, made sure that people got back from where the rockets were launched. He heard a cry from nearby and dodged down behind a barrier to look for it. A soldier was down nearby with a bullet in his leg. The kinetic barrier must have quit. He hurried over as a rocket passed over his head by barely a foot. He used the medi-gel on the man's wound after seeing that the bullet had gone completely through. "Stay with me soldier, we're gonna get through this." He got the guy back up, before grabbing his own gun from where he'd laid it down on the ground. He reloaded the M-77 before shooting back into the fray. He kept his eyes open and his wits about him.

Fifteen minutes passed, the shooting was abating as only a pair of Batarians stood ready. He took the two shots, taking the pair out. The ship had taken off after all the people had departed, so the Rockets didn't get their chance.

_Head count,_ he called out to the colonials. Hopefully he'd get a full one.

_This is the SSV Normandy, the Alliance has sent us as assistance_ Alec sighed at the interruption to the head count, glad that at least someone was here to help. _We have taken care of the two ships that were orbit._

_Two ships? There's one more on its way up, empty. But there was another-_

Something interrupted his transmission, the screeching sound of a large laser cannon being used. Alec quickly turned to see a plume rise into the sky, creating a cloud of grey and red. That would be the other ship then, in the direction of his community and about just as far.

"Why does fate hate me?" he muttered to himself as a ship came out over the horizon, seemingly on its last legs. The ship crash landed almost on top of them, Alec having to yell a warning before diving out of the way himself. The door opened belatedly, no one stepping off the ships for a few minutes. Then a familiar figure fell from the port way.

"Kurara!" He called, making his way over hurriedly. He pulled prepared medigel when the Krogan lifted her hand.

"No... too much blood loss," the woman coughed out. She gave a shaky breathe before continuing. "Mesh... ruins... I made him go to... ruins. Find him... please. Take care of him." She said, still breathing harshly.

"I will," Alec said, still trying to cut off the blood flow. "And so will you. Hang in there," he said as he tried again to seal yet another wound with medigel. Her breathes fell off from shaky to gone. Alec stopped moments later, sitting back on his heals with a sigh. He shook his head and dropped his chin. After a moment he sighed and stood. Someone came up beside him and he spoke out, "she's gone."

He turned to find Shirley who looked down trodden at the loss.

"We need to get back, Mesh is in the ruins." The lieutenant nodded, telling the others what they were doing as Alec himself headed toward one of the shuttles. The Lieutenant was about to get on when one of the others called to her. She sighed and stepped back off.

"I guess I'm a bit busy here," she said with a gentle smile. Alec smirked and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I can go alone. I'll bring Mesh back," the lieutenant nodded and hurried back to her post. Alec nodded to the pilot and they were off.

0N70

The old ruins of the Krogan base weren't all that bad. They were dark of course, but they were intricate and lasted more than a thousand years like this. He kept quiet, knowing what he had seen before in these ruins, knowing what it could call. He wasn't too sure if there were Thresher Maws on Alanza, but he wasn't about to try and find out.

If he wasn't making noises, he'd have to listen for the Krogan kid making noises while remembering where he was going.

What he heard wasn't the sound of a Krogan, it was a pair of Batarians talking.

"That brats got to be around here somewhere," they weren't all that far away from him at least.

"They want him alive, remember that."

"Yeah yeah, they shouldn't have hired mercenaries if they wanted the load all living," mercenaries? These weren't Batarian slavers? That changed everything didn't it. He wondered if slavers hired mercenaries to help with shipments.

Alec snuck in behind them, following them by the light they were using. They moved from point to point, searching nooks and crannies. They were in for it, they'd never played hide and seek with Mesh. The bugger always took a while to fine, and that was in broad daylight.

They made their way into a long straight hallway, decorated with Krogan paintings and war scenes. Alec kneeled, pulling out his sniper rifle. He pulled it up, aimed, steadied, and shot the guy that was further back than the other. The Batarian went down slowly. The other didn't notice until there was a thud, and by then, Alec already had the mercenary in his site. The man looked around quickly, but was unable to see in the dark. Alec spoke up, he needed questions answered after all.

"Mercenary huh?" the Batarian jumped. This one seemed afraid of the dark.

"Y-yeah..." The Mercenary stayed partially crouched over the body, his arms spread as he looked around for the owner of the voice.

"What would you be doing working for Slavers? Pay well? Are they unwilling to cross into Citadel territory?" he questioned, deciding it would be easier to scare the man if his voice came from different directions. He put his gun back, turning on his cloak and rushing past the Batarian to hide at the other end. The merc didn't even notice him.

"Good money... they always have good money,"

"Good money?" Alec questioned, watching the Merc jump once more as the voice came from another direction. "Really? So you've done this before?"

"Four years..."

"Ah, so it's been going on since the middle of the war. Nothing new then." The mercenary went down without a sound. An instant death. Alec replaced his gun once more, moving about the ruins with ease, knowing there were no more down here but him, the kid and maybe some large man eating monster.

Alright, so there was something to keep his gun out for.

He moved down another hall, trying to listen for Mesh to give away his position. He didn't want to risk anything else finding either him or the kid, but they really needed to get out of here. So he had to do it softly.

"Mesh," he called out, trying not to wince when it bounced off the walls.

A whimper answered his call and he followed it to a dead end where Mesh sat huddled in a corner. Alec turned on his light and pulled off his helmet.

"Mesh, it's me," he said, squatting down and reaching out for the kid who turned his head. He stared at Alec momentarily before jumping up.

"Papa!" The kid cried out, his face distraught. He ran into Alec's arms, causing the man to need to steady himself from the impact. The grip the kid gained on his suit was enough for Shepard to stand with the kid hanging there.

"Hold on," he said to the kid, pulling on his helmet and dropping both arms to hold the Krogan child up. At first he was surprised once more by the strength he had but he decided he could be wowed by it later. He followed his own way back, passing by the dead mercs. The kid didn't look, his face still buried against Alec's shoulder. When he made it out into light was the only time that the Krogan bothered to lift his head to just take in the sunlight instead of the dark spaces below. But then he got a view of the colony.

"Mama!" the kid cried, squirming where he was held. Alec looked down at the kid, his eyes sad even as he set the kid down. The kid wouldn't find her there, even if he tried. The Krogan took off to the crater that had been their new home. Alec looked down on it as well after making his way towards it. There was nothing left of it, which meant Alec had to start finding clothing and all that crap again. At least he had some funds for it. "Where's mama?" The Krogan asked, gabbing Alec's leg. The man shook his head. He didn't know if he could break it to him.

"Come on, Shirley's at the base camp." Alec said, reaching down for the Krogan's hand. Mesh took it and walked alongside the ex-Commander. The shuttle had taken off, meaning they'd have to walk to the camp. It'd take a little while, but they'd get there.

0N70

It took them sixteen hours to get to the base camp from the ruins, half the time was while he was carrying the Krogan. What he saw when they reached the base camp was the tents with the Normandy herself in the background.

It was a welcoming site.

What they probably saw was a single man carrying a Krogan child, face covered and ready for battle.

That would have made a sight too.

Shirley was one of the first to spot them coming up the hill. She let the others know as well, all eyes turning in Alec's direction. The kid must have heard the lot of them as he lifted his head to look over his shoulder at the people who were now making their way towards them.

"Anderson!" Shirley called as she hurried forward. "Mesh, are you two alright? The Shuttle took a hit by a downed Batarian, they barely made it back here at all." Alec lowered the kid to the ground.

"We're fine, there were two Batarians down there looking for him. Took them both out," he said. When he looked up once more he found himself in the middle of a crowd. Shirley was facing away from him, her hand at her hairline in a salute to another man who looked very familiar.

"General Alenko Sir! This is Colonist Alec Anderson, he's the one who got us through, and the one who you were talking to over comms during the skirmish sir," the other man looked his way then. Alec reached up and unclipped the helmet, pulling it over his head and pulling his hair from the catch in his suit. He then opened his blue eyes and watched the man who was now staring at him. It had to be the scars he was staring at.

Dark ragged scars. One crossed over his left eye to his cheek bone and down to his chin. Another went from one side of his face, across his nose to just under the edge of the opposite cheek bone. Small scars dotted the jaw line of his right side. The scars transformed his face from the Commander to a man that had a dark past.

"Alenko, what the hell?" It was another familiar face, one that he thought he'd lost back on Virmire - and ended up saving at the last second. She got a look at his face, and eyed him in curiosity before speaking up. "I'm Captain Ashley Williams. Since the General seems a bit speechless, I'll talk a bit." The woman said, grinning as she looked back at her commanding officer who's hand immediately went up to pinch the bridge of his nose, his other arm crossing underneath. "Thank you for assisting the Alliance and the new Colonists of Alanza. You kept them alive, kept all of them alive." Alec's face fell, his nose scrunching a little.

"Not all of them," he spoke up, his voice soft, looking toward the med tent where Kurara was sure to be laying. Another hand laid on his shoulder, one of the male Turian that had been there through the battle.

"It's not your fault Anderson, we saw you try to bring her back."

What got him was when the small Krogan grabbing his armored leg and tugged, catching his attention. He knelt down next to the kid who looked over at the tent when he lowered himself.

"Is Mama in there?" He asked, and Anderson's lips drew tight, his brows drawn together. He looked up at the tent once more, then down at the ground.

"Mesh..." Alec said, reaching out to grip the boys shoulder gently. The boy turned to him, watching him. "Your mother..." he sighed, how was he supposed to tell the kid this.

"Is Mama hurt? Is that why she's in there?" The Krogan kid questioned, probably trying to be helpful in a way. Anderson clenched his jaw.

"Mesh, listen to me," the Krogan child's head turned back to him, waiting as patiently as a kid can. "Your mother... your mothers dead. I'm sorry." He said. He felt the child stiffen, watching Alec with wide eyes. Alec looked up then, and saw the kids eyes tear up.

"No..." the kid said, stomping a foot. "No she's not! She said she'd be back!" Mesh shouted at Anderson. The young Krogan clenched his fist and pushed the ex-alliance over before running to the tent that the dead mother was in. They had to send the body back to Tuchanka, that was how it always worked. They would probably send the kid with her so that he could live with his kind. Alec stood back up, watching the kid run off toward the medical tent. He shook his head, not bothering to look back.

"Someone needs to be there with him Anderson," the hand squeezed his shoulder at the sound of Shirley's voice.

"Yeah..." Alec said softly before following after the young Krogan.

0N70

Anderson found the kid beside the mothers body, huddled in a ball and curled up under her arm. He made his way over, crouching down next to Mesh. The boy changed bodies, reaching up for the living form instead of his mother's dead one.

"She's gone..." Mesh murmured through the tears as he cried into Alec's shoulder. "She said she'd b-be back..." Alec held the boy to him, rubbing at the Krogan's soft shelled back. They stood there for almost an hour, the child continuing to cry and call for his mother until he fell silent, falling asleep in Alec's arms. He picked the kid up and carried him out of the tent. No one seemed to notice as he made his way toward the other tents, taking the kid into it and laying him down on one of the cots. He tucked the cheap blanket around him before leaving the tent only to run into Lieutenant Shirley and Captain Ashley Williams.

"What are you going to do with him?" Shirley asked, looking back into the tent worriedly. Alec looked over his shoulder, then down at the ground.

"He's going back to Tuchanka with his mother's body. Someone will look out for him there. He's still young, he's young enough for them to train." He looked back up at the two, one of them nodding in understanding while the other raised a brow and gave him a look that said 'seriously?'.

"Are you kidding, I doubt he's going to go quietly if at all," Shirley looked at the Captain in confusion. Ashley rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He's already found another parent, after losing him mom he's not likely to let Anderson go anywhere without him." She looked back at Alec who raised his brow, "Hope you know how to take care of kids, Anderson."

"Yeah, not much. But if it comes down to it, I'll figure it out," he said before making his way past the two women. He sat down next to the supply boxes and leaned his head back to stare up at the stars. Space looked beautiful from down here.

"The kid doing any better?" Alec's eyes trailed from the skies to the Turian that took a seat beside him.

"He cried himself to sleep..." Anderson said, looking back at the kids' tent. "The Captain and Lieutenant Shirley aren't too sure that he'll go with his mother to Tuchanka..."

"I'd imagine he'd rather stick to you," the Turian said, grinning in a Turian way. "From what Shirley has said, you've been the father figure since the three of you got here."

"We've been here a week," he said with a sigh. "That isn't enough time for any kind of relationship to start."

"For a kid it is," Alec looked at the Turian with a raised brow, getting a good look at him. The Turian had to be in his mid-twenties at least if Anderson could judge it right.

"I guess it is..." the colonist said before turning back to the desert, looking at the scenery before him. He leaned more heavily against the crates, just watching as the stars moved in the sky. Anderson hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep where he sat until something moved beside him, waking him from his slumber. The man woke instantly, blinking and looking around. It was still dark out, some of the colonist and Normandy crew were mingling about. He caught the eye of the Turian from earlier, who was grinning smugly. Alec's eyes then looked down at what had disturbed his rest to see a child Krogan pressed up against his side, already asleep where it sat. Alec looked from the kid, his arm up in the air in some surprise, not really knowing where to put it down. He looked back up to see Shirley giggling at him and making a comment to one of the other officers. Alec shook his head, looking back down at the kid. He finally laid his hand on the Krogan's back, the kid buried into his side and under his other arm. "I guess it is..." he repeated before settling back and smiling back down at Mesh.

It seems he had the beginnings of something he's always wanted.

* * *

A/N: From here on in, each story will have two parts. Part one will be Alec Andersons, part two is the adoptees. Some will be short, some will read for pages but I'll keep them all together and titled similar!


	3. First of Many - Mesh

**Title : B2. First of Many**

**Adoptee : Mesh - Krogan**

**Year : 2188**

**POV : Mesh**

They had left the Citadel for a new home, that's what mama said anyways. Mama said they were going to be colonist on a new planet, away from all the messy rebuilding that the others were doing. The others that had been working on their previous home weren't like them; they were the other races - they were the blue ones, the green ones, the brown ones - the squid looking ones, the bird ones, and the skinny lizard ones. They were taking a long time, and the human people had come and said that they could live on a colony world where everything was already for mama and him.

He liked that.

Mama had spent a day packing everything, and her little Krogan man tried to help. But he didn't know what to bring, so he just grabbed stuff and brought it to his mama. His mama would smile at him and pat him on the head. It made him happy that she was happy.

They ended up on this large ship, mama said it would take them to the new colonies.

They stopped at this blue planet that looked like it was hit hard by the large black metal bugs. But the metal bugs were there too, how did they go from being mean to being helpful? Mama said that a human man named Shepard was the one who made them help, made them not be mean anymore.

Mesh wanted to meet Shepard and thank him for helping mama.

Mama almost died when the black bugs were being mean, almost tore her apart when they landed in one of the tiny ships on another planet. The bugs had stopped attacking while they were there, and started helping them fix things.

Mesh had only been three at the time.

There were other kids like him on the large ship, although they were blue and green and a whole bunch of other colors. It was fun to play around wiht them. He chased after them and then they'd chase after him after he caught them - they called it tag.

Then a voice came out of nowhere, "The planet is within site, all colonist please be seated as we begin the approach," Mesh stopped playing and went looking for his mama, finding her sitting by a window to look out of. There was a tanned tall person in the seat closer to the window, but mama could still see out of it.

It seemed to take forever for the ship to get down to the planet. Mesh couldn't sit still! He was squirming and giggling and bouncing. His mama was smiling and patting his head when the ship came to a stop. Mesh bounded up out of his seat, dancing around and waiting for his mama.

Mama and him were the first off the ship, Mesh stopping to stare at one thing then another. Mama said that this place was a lot like Tuchanka, she said it was pretty and dry. Mesh agreed, it felt awesome here. There were rainbows of color in the rocky faces and he could see little animals running back and fourth among the dry looking plants. He only stopped looking around when someone spoke up in this funky looking blue clothing, one of those fleshy pink looking humans. But that only lasted a second before he was looking about at the colorful place once more.

His mama paid a lot more attention than he did, in fact he'd heard none of the chatter the other person heard. He heard their name once, and did look up at that, but his mama called out for him and then he was looking at the other people.

There were a lot of people here, and not just his kind and the fleshy person. There were blue people, green people, brown people; it seemed they were every color of the rainbow. Then his mama was leading him to a bunch of tiny ships that hadn't been there before, at least he hadn't thought they had. His five year old hand barely held onto his mother's as he was lifted into an empty ship and sat down across from his mama. He looked around the ship with wide open eyes. It took him a moment to realize that no one else had boarded with them, or that any of the shuttles had left. He almost bounded off the seat to find out why, but his mama stopped him from doing so. A few minutes later, someone else got on the ship with them.

The person was one of the fleshy ones, the tanned one that had been sitting next to his mama by the window. The man took a seat next to him while his mama introduced herself to him.

"I'm Alec, Alec Anderson," said the man as he reached out. His mama took the man's hand and shook it. Then it was his turn.

"I'm Mesh!" he said with a cheer, "I've never been to another world!" The tanned man chuckled. "Have you?" Mesh asked in curiosity.

"I've been to a few." The man said, and Mesh reacted with excitement, bouncing around in his chair once more.

"Really!? Have you been to Tuchanka!? Mama said that's the Krogan's home planet!"

"I have. It's a lot like this planet, a bit more majestic though." Mesh didn't know what majestic meant, but it sounded awesome. "It also has these giant worm creatures..." Mesh couldn't help but pay attention as the man spoke, still squirming with excitement as he talked. When the shuttle stopped, Mesh blinked in surprise before pouting.

"Already!?" he cried, jumping out of his chair, "I didn't get to see it!" and the view port had been right there too! He flung himself out of the ships doors when they opened and instantly forgot that he hadn't seen the rest of the planet. He danced in the sunlight, cheering and giggling and playing like any kid his age should be. He continued to do so until he noticed that both mama and Alec were looking around at the place with wide eyes. That's when he took in the surroundings.

Wow.

"This is awesome!" he called, going right up to the cliffs to look over the side before bounding back to the ruins. Then he was running through buildings and doors, giggling and laughing the whole way until he came up to one that wouldn't open. He tried to open it a few times until it opened on its own. Another fleshy person stepped out, dressed in the odd clothing like the other one. Alec talked to her, asked her a question about the Alliance - mama said that was the human military - and shook her hand like he had mamas.

Mama and Alec and him went into the fleshy's room. Mesh didn't pay much attention, choosing to look around and bounce off the walls instead. He did hear that there wasn't many people here and there were only a few rules for the four of them. He didn't pay attention to the rest of it, not until they were told they could choose where they wanted to stay.

Alec walked off, and Mesh started running through the homes again, following his mama from one to another. There were so many choices, so many places they could stay. He saw Alec every once in a while, looking for his own place to stay. When mama finally chose a big one, Mesh spent moments finding every nook and cranny as mama unpacked, doing the best he could as well. Then mama went to the door, letting Mesh out. Mesh saw Alec across the way then and took off, charging toward him. He caught Mesh before he could tackle him, but Mesh didn't mind. He wrapped his arms around the human's waist in a hug while talking up at him.

"Hey kid, your mom choose yet?" Mesh nodded enthusiastically.

"She's over there," Mesh removed one hand then pointed toward his mama. Alec smiled at his mama before patting Mesh on the head.

"Alright, I've got to go get the card for my home. Why don't we let your mom settle in and grab hers too?" Mesh thought it was an awesome idea, so he charged over to his mama before bouncing around her in circles.

"Mama! Mama! He's gonna go get the keys for the homes! Can I go too!? Please!" He watched mama grin as she watched him. He looked between Mama and Alec, mama sizing Alec up before she nodded.

"Then he can eat with us," she said, and Mesh bounced around even more before grabbing a hold of Alec's hand.

"Sure," Alec said, "thanks Kurara."

"Of course, and thank you for your help with my son Anderson," Mesh looked up at Alec when Mama smiled at him. Alec nodded again before leading Mesh off toward that one Fleshy lady in the funky clothing's house.

0N70

Alec did a lot of things around here, helped Mama and him. To Mesh, even though it had only been a week, Alec was Papa.

Mesh found his way over to papa's every morning, watched him exercise. He even got to help with Papa's work out. Papa was the only one he'd ever seen lift a Krogan, but he wasn't a full sized Krogan either.

Mesh wondered if Papa could lift Mama.

He'd been heading over to Papa's to watch for the eighth morning in a row when he found himself moving along with the one lady. Shirley his mama called her. He got to the door first and called out for Papa, but Shirley interrupted him before he could knock. She knocked instead, so he stood and waited as she shouted at him through the door.

Why was she shouting at Papa?

"Anderson, Anderson! Get your ass out here!" Mesh looked up at her with a tilted head and curiosity when the door opened.

"What?" said Papa as he looked Shirley over. Mesh reached out and wrapped his arms around Papa's thighs, giving him his morning hug.

"Papa!"

"Anderson, there's a Batarian freighter heading this way. We're trying to get everyone who knows how to hold a gun out to defend the colony. They've sent others already, but if you can help-" Papa interrupted her, his hand on Mesh's head. Mesh looked up at him as he answered.

"I can, let me grab some things and I'll be out," he said, patting Mesh on the head. He knelt down in front of him, looking Mesh in the eyes. "Get back to your mother and hide, wait until someone tells you to come out, alright?" Mesh looked up at him with confused eyes, hide from what? He nodded anyways and took off back to the house. He heard the door close to Papa's house and opened his Mama's.

"Mama, Papa said to hide," Mesh said as he rushed up to his mama. His Mama looked down at him in confusion before going to the door and looking out. He saw Papa go running across the area with Shirley, both in Battle gear. "Mama? Why does Papa look like he's going for a fight?"

"I don't know Mesh, I don't know." His Mama said as she moved back in, Mesh followed her.

"What do we do Mama?"

"Wait, that seems all we can do."

0N70

Mesh thinks Mama waited too long. Thinks they both waited too long.

Something landed nearby, and when Mesh went to go out and see what it was, Mama yanked him back in. She told him to run into the ruins and hide. When Mesh asked why, she said it was because those people who had landed were bad people.

"Then why can't you come too?" Mesh asked, Mama shook her head and told him to go. She said she'd come find him, that she'd be back. So Mesh took off, went to hide away.

When he'd gotten down deep enough, something went off. It shook the ground, shook the old tunnels. Mesh cried out and kept moving. He heard someone else enter the ruins, someone who sounded mean.

"There's got to be someone down here, the boss said to catch them all. If she had a kid, that kid could be worth something..."

"Heh, yeah. Krogan kid. Not something seen very often." another voice sounded off, sounding worse than the first one. Mesh raced down another passage, his eyes wide in fear and confusion. He didn't know what was going on, he didn't know where papa or mama were... he didn't want to be alone.

The two meanies stayed around, walking up and down different passages. Mesh thought they were lost once, because they couldn't seem to figure out that they hadn't been down the one he was in. He was glad they hadn't, but it was still confusing.

And they talked about mama a lot too.

They talked about her jumping onto their ship, about her scaring their people. But they didn't say anymore after that, just cursed their race.

Mesh sat there a long time, hiding behind the broken walls and ruins. Papa always took a while to find him, and these people were nothing like papa.

He only looked up when the talking stopped, and then a thump followed. Mesh wondered if someone had tripped before he heard his papa's voice.

"Mercenary huh?" Mesh thought it was a dream before the other meanie went and responded.

"Y-yeah..." Papa talked back and forth with the person that he'd called a Mercenary. The person sounded frightened, was papa that scary? Mesh didn't think so.

There was another thump then no sound at all. Mesh stayed curled up in the same place, not sure if Papa was the only one there, or if he was truly there at all.

It was too scary here.

Then Mesh heard Papa call his name.

"Mesh," his papa called out. Mesh whimpered slightly, not sure whether to get up or not. He wanted his papa to find him, he didn't want to move out of where he was, where he was temporarily safe. "Mesh, it's me." Papa's voice didn't sound so metalic now. Mesh looked up as his Papa knelt down next to him, a helmet in his hand.

"Papa!" He called as he jumped up. He ran the short distance over to the man and into his arms. Papa rocked a little, but wrapped his arm around Mesh, then he stood.

"Hold on," his Papa said, and Mesh did, even as his papa returned the helmet to his head. Then Papa used both arms to hold him up. Mesh buried his face against his papas shoulder, only looking up when he realized that it was warmer, and there was light. His large eyes then trailed to what had been his and mamas and papas homes.

"Mama!" he called, squirming. Papa let him down and let him race toward the edge of the cratter that had once been their homes. Mesh looked over it with wide fearful eyes. Where was their home? What had happened? Were those mean men involved? Most importantly, "Where's Mama?" He looked up at Papa, reaching out and grabbing a hold of Alec's leg. Papa gained a sad look, and Mesh looked back out at the crater.

"Come on, Shirley's at the base camp." Papa said, and Mesh took the hand that he reached down with. Papa's shuttle wasn't there, no one was there. Mesh looked up at Papa as they started to walk.

0N70

His legs hurt, his eyes hurt, he was tired. Papa carried him a long way, and Papa didn't look tired. Mesh wanted to sleep in Papa's arms, but he didn't want to sleep in case Papa told him to do something.

He didn't know how long they'd been going, he didn't know where they were. When the voices started reaching his ears, that's when he knew they were almost there. He griped Papa tighter before looking over his shoulder to see tents... and a ship. A large ship. A sleak ship.

Then he saw Shirley.

"Anderson!" She called, hurrying toward his papa and him. "Mesh, are you two alright? The shuttle took a hit by a downed Batarian, they barely made it back here at all." Papa let him down and Mesh stood there at his side, holding on to Papa's leg.

"We're fine, there were two Batarians down there looking for him. Took them both out," so that was how Papa reached him. He was the one who killed the two people... what did he call them? Batarians? A bunch of people started to crowd around them, and Mesh hugged closer to Papa. He looked up at his Papa who was reaching up to unclip his helmet. The other man that Shirley spoke to stared at Papa. Mesh wondered why.

Papa wasn't scary, but he was different then everyone else. Is that why he was staring?

Another lady came up, started talking to Papa. Mesh wasn't paying attention by then, he was looking around at the people. Was Mama here? Then Papa sounded sad and Mesh looked up to see Papa looking in the direction of one of the tents. The five year old stared at it, then looked back up as he tugged at Papa's leg. Papa knelt down next to him.

"Is Mama in there?" Mesh asked and watched as Papa's face scrunched up. He looked pained as he looked at the tent and then back down at him.

"Mesh..." Papa laid a hand on Mesh's shoulder and Mesh turned eyes back to him. "Your mother..." Papa didn't look like he could talk about it, it looked like it hurt him to say anything.

"Is Mama hurt? Is that why she'd in there?" Mesh tilted his head, trying to finish what Papa was saying.

"Mesh, listen to me," Mesh looked over at the tent, then back at Papa. He looked up with wide eyes, watching Papa's face as he spoke. "Your mother... your mothers dead. I'm sorry," Mesh's eeyes widened, and his whole body stiffened up. Dead? Mama couldn't be dead. Mama could tear through anything and live. She couldn't be dead.

"No..." Mesh said, stomping his foot. "No she'd not! She said she'd be back!" Mesh shouted at Papa, right in his face before reaching up and shoving Papa away. Why would papa say something like that!? He raced toward the tent that Papa had been looking at. If mama was here, she'd be in there. Mesh knew that.

What he found when he entered wasn't what Mesh wanted to find.

Mama was there, she was laying on one of the low to the ground cots. Mesh hurried over and shook her.

"Mama! Mama, its me! Mesh! Wake up!" Mesh called as he shook her again. He looked at her battered face, at the open cuts and the things that had to be causing her pain. Mama needed to wake up so she could take care of those. "Mama! Come on! You promised you'd be back..." Mesh seemed to realize, as he continued to try and wake her, that his mama wasn't waking up. His mama wasn't going to move. His mama broke her promise... his mama wasn't here anymore. "Mama..." he whined, crawling up and under his mama's arm. He sobbed and shook his head.

Papa came in then, and Mesh looked up to meet his eyes. Mesh crawled out from his mother's arm stood up to wrap his arms around Alec's neck when he crouched next to him.

"She's gone..." Mesh mumbled, pressing his face into Papa's shoulder as the tears fell. He cried hard for the loss of Mama, "She said she'd b-be back..." he murmured. He wrapped his arms tighter around Papa, but he didn't seem to mind, rubbing at Mesh's back. "Mama..." he cried over and over. He was so worn, both from the trip and from finding his mama not the way he'd wanted to. He didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until he woke in a cot in another tent.

When he woke, Mama, nor Papa, were there. He looked around with wide sad eyes. Big eyes were riddled with lines from the lack and want of sleep. But he couldn't sleep alone, not now. "Papa?"

Mesh wandered out of the tent, carrying a blanket as he went. He looked around to see people wandered around the place. Saw people watch him as he looked for someone among them.

He wandered the camp, searching for the person he wanted to be with most. Someone he'd claimed as his Papa, and now was the only person he had left in all the stars.

"Papa?" he murmured, then spotted one of the green people who nodded to him before pointing someone else out. Mesh's tired eyes followed the long clawed talon and found his Papa leaning against the crates, his head back and his chest moving. His papa was asleep. His papa was alive. He made a beeline, dropping the blanket and sitting down. Mesh moved closer to his Papa, shifting so that he buried against the warmth of his papa's body and fell asleep instantly.

At least he still had Papa.

* * *

A/N: Thank you my dear friend for reading these over for me! ^^ And crying at this chapter too… though I really didn't mean to make anyone cry. .


	4. Just like Another Turian - Anderson

**Title : C. Just Like Another Turian**

**Adoptee : Krios - Turian**

**Year : 2188**

**POV : Anderson**

Alec's first attempt at colony life was a disaster. Barely a week and the newly colonized world is attacked by Batarian Mercenaries contracted by a slaver in the Terminus systems. The colonist had held together in the head on fight against the Batarians, but a child had lost his mother because Alec hadn't been there to protect them.

At least that's what he believed.

The colonist he fought alongside with, and the Alliance soldiers that had been there to stand by his side thought otherwise.

To them, he'd saved a planet full of people from slavery and death.

"You can't save everyone," General Alenko had told him before Alec and Mesh, a Krogan child, had boarded a ship with the body of Mesh's mother, "but you did a hell of a good job trying."

"Yeah, well," Alec looked down at the Krogan kid that seemed lost as he clung to Alec's leg. "That's not good enough." He reached down, laying his hand on Mesh's head. Large amber eyes lifted to meet blue. "No more can end up like he has," Alec said before turning his head upward to meet the eyes of the General. "No more should die in the aftermath of war because of someone's greed."

The General looked at him in something akin to pity, annoyance, and a bit of respect. The last man the General had known to be like that ended up KIA.

Or so the General thought.

0N70

Tuchanka.

When Alec saw it out the window, he could picture one of the monstrosities known as a Thresher Maw taking down a Reaper.

He could remember his team on Akuze, facing the same damn monstrosities.

No wonder no one survived, the damn things could fight off a Reaper of all things all on their own.

Mesh was asleep in Alec's lap, leaving Alec little less to do then stare out the window. Not that he minded, the kid needed the rest after what had happened back on Alanza. Alliance soldiers moved about the ship, preparing to enter orbit.

The kid shifted, his head pressed under Alec's chin as the man stared up at the ceiling. What was he going to do with Mesh? Would the Krogan clans accept him? Alec was sure they would, but the bigger question is would Mesh accept it?

0N70

The landing was rough to begin with, the landing pad not all that stable or safe for the large ship that was trying to dock there. Only a Clan of Krogan females was present when they stepped off the ship.

Mesh seemed to cling to him more at the sight of them.

Anderson put a hand on the Krogan's head, feeling the kids arms tighten on his thigh. He looked up when one of the females approached him.

"Thank you for bringing our sister back," the woman said as they watched the dead body be brought off the ship by other females. "And thank you for bringing her son home." Alec nodded, looking down at Mesh who was looking up at him with wide sorrow filled eyes.

"He needed to see Kurara back to her home, I needed to see her home... along with her son..." Alec said softly as he knelt down beside the kid. He wrapped his arms around Mesh as Mesh held on to him the best he could. He pulled back from the kid, holding him at arm's length. "Mesh, you're home. What do you want to do?" He asked the kid. Mesh's eyes widened a little as he looked from Alec to the Krogan to Alec again. Alec could see the kid's brain working. He didn't know if the kid would choose him or the Krogan's, he'd be happy in both situations.

"You really think he's going to stay with the Krogan's..." came another voice and Alec looked up to see the Turian from the battle field leaning against the open bulkhead of the ship. The Turian shook his head. "You leave him here Pops and you can bet we'll find him aboard one ship or another looking for his Papa."

Alec didn't remember the Turian boarding the vessel, he was actually quite sure he'd seen him among the people that had stayed on Alanza. So how the fuck was he here? Alec chose to think on that later as he looked down at the boy in curiosity.

"Will you stay here Mesh?" Alec asked, holding the kid by his arms.

Mesh's eyes grew large at first, looking from Alec to the Krogan females and back before shaking his head sharply. Alec looked at the kid pleadingly for a moment before looking up at the Krogan female who stood beside him.

"This is your home young one, we will teach you, show you how to be Krogan," the woman said, hopefully cajoling the younger to stay. The kids head shook even more sharply from side to side.

"Mesh," Alec said with a sigh. Could he teach the child how to be Krogan? Alec was human, he'd only known Krogan's during the war. He didn't know how they raised their young. He closed his eyes and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. The little Krogan took that moment to wrap his arms around Alec, holding on the best he could. Alec opened his eyes and met the eyes of the Krogan women with a pleading look as his own arms wrapped gently around the bundle attached to him.

"He's faced a tragedy too early in life," the Krogan female said as she looked down at the young Krogan clinging to the human male. "You were there to lead him through it, you've been chosen by the child to be his family." The woman said and Alec looked back down at Mesh, sighing slightly and shaking his head.

"I don't know how to raise a Krogan child," he said and the woman answered.

"Do not worry, we will help where we can. The communications are back up, so you may contact us whenever necessary." She said, receiving a nod from the human who pried himself from Mesh's hold. He stood up, still looking down at Mesh who was looking up at Alec with wide fearful eyes.

"Then, if he wants to come with me, he can," Alec said, looking up at the Krogan woman with clear blue eyes. The female smiled and nodded.

Mesh himself was ecstatic, from what Alec could tell - bouncing around and cheering all at the same time.

0N70

What was Alec going to do with a Krogan child?

The whole way to the Citadel aboard the Krogan transport ship, the thought ate at him. Krogan's didn't sit still long enough to be farmers, nor were they likely to keep out of fights. Which meant that Alec would eventually need to treat Mesh to combat lessons. Wasn't that going to be fun...

Then there was the more pressing matter of finding a place to live. He could always go back to Alanza, end up in a different colony on the planet. There'd be kids around to occupy Mesh, or they may have been. He'd seen a lot of colonist departing with children and elderly after the slaver attack.

Mesh may not be able to take the memories.

With a sigh, Alec ran a hand through his hair and stepped off the transport into docking bay with Mesh's hand clinging to his leg. The Krogan child's large eyes looked about with wonder and awe.

"You've been here before, haven't you Mesh?" Alec asked as he looked down at the kid, reaching his hand out. The kid nodded, reaching up and taking the human's hand.

"Uh huh, but it's big!" Alec shook his head with a grin, watching as the large brown eyes took in everything they could.

"Come on," Alec led the boy out of docking bay and through the scanner. The kid's eyes looked at it with childish curiosity even as he passed through another one. First stop was Citadel Tower, which meant they were headed toward the Presidium.

Alec led Mesh into the Elevator, letting the kid stand close to him as there seemed to be more than a few people in the elevator all at once. The kid looked at the other people in curiosity and even started talking to the old lady. Alec didn't pay attention as he was currently watching another person in the elevator who looked very familiar and was staring right back at him.

"Alanza was a bit too empty," the Turian said, the carapace of his face shifting into a Turian grin. Alec rolled his eyes.

"That's the best part about colonies, empty, peaceful, not a war in site." Alec stated as he turned his face toward the elevator doors. Everyone around them ignored the two's conversation, instead wandering off with their own thoughts or conversations in the crowded elevator.

"If I'd known that, I'd never have volunteered to join my kin on their move from Palaven. At least there was something to do there." Alec looked down at the ground as Karara's face flashed across his vision. He shook his head and brought up a hand to his face. "Hey," the Turian's voice went from playful to comforting in an instant. "It wasn't your fault Anderson, you know that as well as I. It was the slavers who killed her, not you."

Alec clenched his jaw in annoyance, but waited till the door opened and let him and Mesh off at the Presidium along with the Turian male.

"It may have been them to kill her, but I'm the one who left them at the Colony alone. It was my fault for knowing that they were there and not taking the time to warn them or hide them away," he said with a growl. There was a tug at his pants and he looked down to meet Mesh who shook his head.

"Papa, you warned us. I told mama and that's why I was in the Ruins. The people were just mean and too quick for mama," Alec stared down at round eyes before closing his own, his hand patting the Krogan on the head before nodding.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it..." he said softly before looking up to eye their surroundings. The Turian stood by his side, which was odd but he let it be. The young Krogan took his hand once more as he headed toward a transport to take him to the tower. Hopefully there would be an Avina portal to help him with directions.

The Turian followed him all the way up to the Citadel tower, his eyes almost as wide as Mesh's. Alec looked back at the other with amusement and confusion. Why was this Turian following them? At the base of the tower was an Avina portal, a stroke of luck for Anderson as he approached it.

"Welcome to the Citadel, how may I help you?" The VI asked in a computerized voice, its blank eyes staring right at Alec who didn't seem the slightest bit disturbed. Mesh on the other hand hid behind his leg.

"Papa, it's creepy..." Alec looked down at the Krogan boy before looking back at the Avina portal.

"Where is the Child Orphan and Adoption Agency?" he asked the VI who reported back to him.

"Citadel Galactic Child Orphan and Adoption Agency is located on the fifth floor of the Citadel Tower."

"Thank you, that's all I needed."

"Thank you for using Avina, please enjoy your stay on the Citadel," Alec eyed the thing once more before making his way into the tower and toward the elevator. Again, the Turian followed Alec and Mesh into the elevator. It seemed Alec wasn't getting rid of the kid anytime soon. The Turian looked to be in his mid-twenties with just a bit of a naive streak in him.

"So, where's your family now?" Alec asked as to start up conversation with the younger male. The Turian eyed him momentarily before looking toward the door with a stiff stare.

"My sister and brother in law are still on Alanza. They didn't want to leave after the attack. They sort of figured that the Alliance would crack down now and leave a bunch of marines on planet to keep the slavers off their asses," the Turian said with a chuckle, but he didn't take his eyes off the doorway. Alec raised an eyebrow. "I didn't want to stick around while they tried for a tyke, thought it would be a little too noisy and unsanitary."

"Yeah, I bet," Alec responded with a chuckle. He watched the Turian for a moment before he asked, "what about your parents?"

The Turian fell silent, slouching against the wall of the elevator. Alec didn't pry, reaching his hands down when Mesh reached up and patted his thigh. The Krogan grabbed his hand and shook it, giggling at the difference between his hand and his papas. Out of the corner of his eye, Alec could see the Turian watching with envy and sadness at the scene before him.

"Your parents aren't around anymore, are they?" Alec asked, his eyes shifting back to the kid who tugged at his hand to get Anderson to squat down for him. The five year old butted his head against Alec's shoulder and the human gave a gentle shove at Mesh's shoulder.

"Mom died during the war," the Turian said, shifting to cross his legs. "But she never had time for us, the three kids' father had left her with before getting killed by a gang of raiders. I never met him, he died two months before I was born." Alec looked up at the kid. What could he say to that? "I looked after my brother and sister. My brother left first, and died a week later in the war. Mom was heartbroken, but she had a career to uphold. She followed after him though, killed by a reaper attack on Palaven's moon." The Turian sighed and closed his eyes. "Sha was all I had left, so I followed her and her husband to Alanza. They were welcoming, offered to let me stay as long as I wanted. But I couldn't." The Turian squatted down where he stood and covered his head, and Alec already knew that the kid wanted to cry. "I was leaving when the slavers hit, and all I could think was I didn't want Sha's future to end up in the hands of them."

There was a silence in the elevator before it stopped and pinged, the doors sliding open to reveal an empty floor, the adoption agency on the other end of the hall. Alec stood and reached out to guide the Turian out of the elevator before kneeling down and pulling the kid forward. The Turian stiffened before relaxing into the hold.

Alec had never seen a Turian cry.

Mesh stood to the side, and Alec could see that the young Krogan didn't know what to do. He could see the sadness in the kid's eyes as he realized that Alec was holding the Turian like he had Mesh when his mother died. The Krogan met Alec's eyes and the human held out an arm and beckoned him over. Mesh hurried over and used his hands to pat the Turian's back.

Alec smiled softly, waiting for the other to calm down before speaking.

"I know how you feel. You felt like you started off on the wrong foot, then the floor just gave way and you found yourself in a pit," Alec said gently, rubbing circles in the turians sides. "The war took a lot from everyone, and the galaxy has yet to recover. They'll get there, as long as they take in the pain, mourn the lost and move on. You fled the destruction with your sister who offered you comfort, I understand that. Starting a new is the best that anyone can do. Leaving them so they could start a new was a selfless act, I'm sure they'd thank you when the time comes that a new life comes into their lives. But you didn't have to go yet. Family is necessary at this time," Alec reached down, pushing the turian back slightly. "That bond is all that's getting anyone through this time - the kinship, the friendship. Are you looking for those?"

The turian stared up at him before his eyes trailed down to the floor. His eyes were still wet, the tears yet to dry as he watched the floor before he sighed and shook his head.

"I wanted to be there for my sister so that she'd have a family... but I realized too late that she already had one. I didn't want to get in-between that...: the turian shook his head and ran a clawed talon over his carapace. "But..." The hand came down to cover his face and Alec reached forward to place a hand on the turian's shoulder.

"You want your family, you want a family... someone who accepts you."

"Yeah..." Alec smiled softly and shook his head as he stood, reaching a hand out to Mesh. He then put his hand atop the turian's head.

"What's your name?" he asked, and the turian looked up at him.

"Krios."

"Well Krios, we're here for you if you need us," Alec took his hand from the turian's head before leading Mesh off to the adoption center. He looked over his shoulder as he walked and smiled back. "After all, that's what family does."

0N70

Krios was still outside the elevator when Alec came out with a Krogan clinging to his leg, a smile plastered on his face. Alec chuckled as the kid tried to bounce while still attached.

"You're gonna tear my leg off, Mesh," the human said as he patted the kids head.

"I doubt it," Alec looked up to see Krios and nodded to him. "He's likely to break his arms first."

The krogan let go of Alec's leg and rushed over to the turian, bouncing around him as well and babbling so fast that the only things either of them caught were 'Papa' and 'Brother'. Alec lifted an eyebrow, still smiling, and looked up at the turian.

"You coming with?" Alec asked as he made his way into the elevator, Mesh bull rushing into Alec. The human caught the kid before he slammed into his crotch, causing the Turian to laugh.

"Yeah," Alec smiled and nodded. His family was growing.

* * *

A/N: Slowly but surely these are coming out. Let me know what you think of them! I love getting feedback on my work! Plus, everything's been edited and corrected thanks to , my very best friend! ^^

~Odd'n'Old Scrybbles


	5. Just like Another Turian - Krios

**Title : **C. Just Like Another Turian

**Adoptee : **Krios - Turian

**Year : **2188

**POV : **Krios

I've realized that I've forgotten to put something in the last few chapters… oops.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect – characters, species, or the original plotline. This plot line however, is from the extensive depths of my imagination. ^^**

Krios watched the family he had come with, watched his sister and her husband. He'd seen the colony itself, so full of life and love. He saw fathers and mothers spending time with their children, watched kids be kids instead of one or the other being the parent to another.

He watched people have lives that he never did. The envy was there, the jealousy, but he was glad to say that his sister, nor his brother when he had been alive, had to live like he did.

"Krios? You coming?" his sister was laying out a large helping of... something. One thing he almost wish he had done was teach his sister how to really cook... instead of making slug.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

0N70

The call went out for anyone who could help to take out or hold back the Batarian slavers to let the civilians escape. The military didn't think it could take out the slavers. Krios was one of the first to volunteer - he could get away from the confining thoughts of envy and the feeling of not belonging where he was. His sister didn't fight him, just watched him go with the pout like she always had. Her husband then tugged her back inside to start working on packing their things.

What he arrived at could be called a mess, but it was worse than that. What Krios saw was a disaster. The Lieutenants from the Human Alliance were trying to get the attention of the colonist gathered, trying to get them to pay attention and work with them with no such luck.

It wasn't until he arrived that anything got done.

The shuttle came in, just like all the others. No one paid it any mind even when a pair of people got off. Krios eyed him in curiosity and listened in when he questioned the person with him. The man reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. Krios wondered if the odds were that far out of their favor.

"Alright, we need to hold until back up arrives. The last comm check put us at three hours until arrival. The slavers will be here in less than ten," Krios watched as the others among the colonist panicked. He looked over at the human and met his eyes, he couldn't help but grin and nod.

This was going to be eventful, and fun. Better than that mass of feelings from the colony.

"We cannot panic," Krios thought it was too late for that, watching the others as the lieutenant that had arrived with the human continued on. "Do any of you have experience in these situation," no one raised their hand. Even when the war had been just around the corner, there wasn't a man or woman in site that had faced off against an army with few.

Back on Palaven, that had happened often.

Krios hadn't been the leader of the group, he didn't know how to command people so he didn't step forward. But the human, the one who seemed so much different than everyone else, stepped forward.

"I do."

Krios had watched and waited as the man got everyone set, ran through the prep work of making these people into thrown together militia. He packed them into separate places. Krios found himself up above with a sniper rifle, even though the Turian was a soldier. When he's told Anderson that, as he'd found his name to be, the man lifted an eyebrow.

"The way you hold that sniper rifle, I couldn't tell," and it was true, Krios loved his sniper rifle.

Anderson did a once over of the area which Krios saw right through the scope on his rifle. The human was interesting, intriguing, and the Turian wondered what he could learn from a man like that.

The first wave went over well, the snipers taking out the Batarians in a rain of bullets that hit with every shot.

0N70

There were no casualties.

Some of the citizens had wounds, their legs shot open with bullets then hastily covered in medigel. They would survive, and it was because they followed the command of a man who Krios was quickly gaining respect for. He saw the man contacting someone over the comms, the link lighting up on his helmet. There was a pause, and a bit of confused muscle movement when the sound of an explosion could be heard. Krios lifted his head from the scope of his rifle and stared off across the plain to see a mushroom cloud nearly a hundred kilometers away. Not a moment later, a ship shot out from the destruction.

A fire ball in the sky, it could be a signal for destruction, or for their victory. Krios wasn't sure on which part, but with that man at the forefront, he could be assured that they would be living whether they won or lost.

The ship crashed a short distance away and Batarians came stumbling out only to fall dead on the hard ground. A Krogan woman followed them out, the man shot forward as he realized who it was. Krios watched as he knelt down next to the woman, his eyes wide as he applied medigel over and over even as the woman said it wouldn't change anything.

When the woman died, the man lowered his head before rising.

The man spoke to a woman before the lieutenant and the man moved to board the transport. The woman was called back by another and stepped off the vessel. He wondered, as the shuttle disappeared across the desert terrain, if it was smart to let a man like that go in alone.

0N70

The Normandy was an amazing ship, its sleek body making a stark contrast to the world around it. The fact that it had been Commander John Shepard's ship from the year he became the first human SPECTRE to the time he died aboard the citadel saving the universe made it even more awe inspiring. The crew that came off the ship contained the next to SPECTRE's that came from the human race – two that served with Commander John Shepard – along with the pilot and the AI.

Krios could only watch in awe, every story from the war involving the Normandy and its crew racing through his mind. The Lieutenants that were left on the battlefield spoke to the man that stepped off, they spoke to General Kaidan Alenko reporting on what had happened and where their commanding officer had retreated to during the efforts to keep the colonies safe. Krios' eyes trailed to another of the people who stood beside the General – Captain Ashley Williams. He'd heard all about the amazing feat that Commander Shepard had pulled to save them both.

The Pilot stayed at the door of the ship, looking out at the amazing chaotic view of the land before him. An AI stepped up beside the pilot, and Krios watched the machine in curiosity as it reached out to hold onto the pilot. That was an odd relationship.

It wasn't until later, when they cleared the body of the Krogan from where she lay and into one of the make shift tents that anyone started to realize that something may have gone wrong with the man who had set out to retrieve a survivor. They started to scout the horizon, staring off trying to identify any kind of ship making its way back. The shuttle shouldn't have taken this long to begin with. The Lieutenant that had come in with the man was starting to look a little ragged when a shuttle appeared over the horizon.

Thing is, that shuttle didn't have the man or a survivor on board.

The shuttle was damaged beyond repair and on its last legs. He listened as the General calmly guided the pilot through a report on what had happened. The man, Anderson as both pilot and Lieutenant were calling him, had been able to get off the ship. He'd just gone into the ruins near the crater where the colony had been when a pair of Batarian slavers had attacked the shuttle and left it in shambles. The Batarians were dead, but the pilot had to come back without the man or the person he'd gone to get.

Krios took a seat on the ground nearby and listened to the pair talk. He also got to listen to the next conversation between the General and the Lieutenant as she confessed her worries to the man. The General calmed her as well and Krios had to wonder how often the man tended to do that.

Almost a day passed, the repairs on the shuttle taking too long to get back to the man left out on a desert world. Did the man have enough water? Had he found what he was looking for? Krios didn't know him all that well, but he was certain that the man would survive without a doubt. There were soldiers watching the horizon, along with citizens who wanted to thank the man one more time. Would they get their chance?

A sand storm had started up, the encampment a short distance away from its edge. It didn't seem like they were going to see the man again when he appeared from the storm, his helmet latched to his gear with a Krogan child's face pressed against the neck of his suit. Krios was the first to see, having been hunkered down at the edge and watching for movement.

"There's someone on the horizon!" he called to the people nearby as he squinted to try and get a better look. He grabbed the sniper rifle from the ground and got a good look out of the scope. "He's got a kid with him!"

One of the other people who had been watching turned and ran into camp to let the Alliance officers know before returning with the one Lieutenant that had come in with the man before the fight. He continued to watch the man as he grew closer, his rifle raised to look through its scope.

The kid looked Krogan, and an awful lot like the Krogan female that had come off that ship.

When the man walked into the camp, he was surrounded by the colonist and the Lieutenants alike. But what drew the Turian's attention was the child as he was let down. He didn't move away from the man, but the childish curiosity of everyone around him was bright.

Krios was a bit envious.

The kid tugged at the humans pant leg and asked for his mother. The Human gave the kid this sad, guilty look before kneeling down next to him. Krios didn't hear the conversation that came next, but the kid ran away, his eyes full of tears. The man, he looked almost heartbroken at the kid's pain.

Such a look wasn't new to see these days, nor was the part where the man followed the kid into the tent to comfort him.

An hour later, when everyone was settled, the adrenaline from the fight having worn down, the man came out with a sleeping Krogan child and carried him into another tent. He looked worn out and tired when he stepped out, running his now free hands through his hair and giving a tug. A pair of women stood stopped him from going any further. Krios didn't bother trying to listen in, his eyes turning to the skies with only the stars shining brightly. He looked back to the group when the man walked past them to take a seat next to the supply boxes.

He looked tired, worn down. Like he was pulled back into something he wanted out of.

Krios made his way over and took a seat next to him.

"The kid doing any better?" Blue eyes looked Krios over before he responded, looking back at the tent.

"He cried himself to sleep...the Captain and Lieutenant Shirley aren't too sure that he'll go with his mother to Tuchanka…"

"I'd imagine he'd rather stick to you," Krios said, smirking. He remembered his sister and how she'd never leave his side after he started taking care of her. "From what Shirley has said, you've been the father figure since the three of you got here."

The man gave him an exasperated look, "we've been here a week, that isn't enough time for any kind of relationship to start."

"For a kid it is," Krios looked over to see the man studying him before he turned his eyes away.

"I guess it is…" blue eyes closed as the humans weight rested against the crates. The Turian doubted the man realized when he'd fallen asleep. But he sat there for a while longer before his legs started to cramp up. He got up and walked around, his eyes roaming back to the man quite often. It was at one point that he noticed the small Krogan leaving the tent, tired eyes looking around with the blanket in hand. When the young Krogan's eyes met his, he nodded and pointed in the direction of the human male. The kid followed his finger to see what he was looking for and quickly made his way over before curling against the man. Krios smiled, even as the man woke at the sudden shift, his arms thrown into the air in surprise. He heard someone giggling nearby, but he couldn't take his eyes from the site. He smiled smugly when he felt the eyes of the man, but he didn't feel smug.

That site hurt.

0N70

He watched the man leave with the Krogan kid and the mother's body before he returned to one of the shuttles to take him back to the colony. He followed others onto the shuttle, all of them just as tired as the next. He had time to read the faces where he saw relief that they were going home to their loved ones, relief that they still had a place to stay, and relief in the satisfaction that it was them that had defeated the mass of slavers coming to take them into a life they didn't want.

He was happy he was going back to his sister and brother-in-law. He was glad that he'd protected them from whatever hell they might have ended up in.

But he still felt hollow not having something or someone to help protect him.

The sight of the man carrying the Krogan child slide into his mind's eye. The man was protecting the child, even in the safety of knowledge that they were out of harm's way. He wasn't related to the child, he hadn't known the child for very long – or at least that's what he'd heard from the Lieutenant – yet there he was cradling the kid like his own.

Like a father.

0N70

"I don't want to get in the way," he could see the tears in his sister's eyes. But Krios wasn't going to stay when Sha and her husband were creating a family of their own. For one, he didn't want to walk in on something he didn't want to see. For another, Sha needed this, she needed a family she could call her own without her brother looking over her shoulder every second of the day. She knew how to defend herself, and she had her husband with her.

"Krios…" she said with a pout, causing said man to shake his head.

"I'll visit Sha, don't worry. I'll come by when the tykes are born, but I need to get out there – and out of your hair."

"You took care of me for years, you practically raised me-"

"Which is why I need to move on, and so do you. You're not a little girl anymore, you have a husband, you're working on creating a family – I can tell – and I don't want to get in the way of that. You can always stay in contact with me," the girl sighed. She could hear her husband in the other room, tinkering with something as always when he wasn't out trying to do something else. The technician loved building things, and that was what had drawn her to the man. Krios knew this. Knew that Sha loved to watch creations come to life, loved to watch people build things.

The man she'd married was perfect for her.

Just like Sha, he wanted a child as well. This meant that the house was soon becoming a place that Krios only came to sleep, seeing his sister and brother-in-law only at meals as they were too busy with other things during the day.

He was taking up space, he needed to do something else, live somewhere else.

He still wanted his family.

"Don't worry Sha, I won't forget you like mother did. I'll still be here when you need me," Krios said, closing the argument and reaching out to give his sister a hug. The female Turian fell into it, the tears finally spilling.

His sister had a family to take care of her, now he just wanted to find his own.

0N70

Krios boarded the next transport off of Alanza. He was the only civilian on a ship full of officers heading for leave away from their post. He had no clue where he wanted to go, nor did he imagine that he would know until he found it.

Their first stop was Omega – why there were Alliance soldier's hanging out with the lawless of the galaxy, he wasn't quite sure.

He didn't take a step off the ship, unsure if he'd get mugged first step or not.

The second was a paradise planet called Crisis. They'd jumped through too many relays for him to be quite sure as to where this planet was located – but he was sure it was beyond the traverse. This was outlaw territory, yet the planet looked perfectly safe. He knew what they sold here, an illegal substance that was sought after by half the crime syndicates in the galaxy. Yet there were no rumors of turmoil or thieves about (for some reason, he thought it was just because everyone was too high to notice). He didn't go too far from the ship – he couldn't get far before he was feeling light headed and just a bit loopy.

The last stop was the Citadel. He wasn't quite sure why he jumped ship and took to the halls of the beast that was once a harvesting unit to create reapers, but it called to him.

He was going to find something here.

What he saw though, was an overflow of people. There were too many people on the Citadel, too many people that he didn't quite wish to be around. There were families and friends, kids hanging on their fathers arm or leaning on their mother's leg. Family, the show of family, the want of family, the need of family; that's what he wanted to get away from in the first place.

Krios made his way through the scans, his head down as he watched the ground and avoided eye contact. His eyes came up when he heard a familiar voice chatting away. He looked up to see an old woman and followed her eyes to a small Krogan child. His eyes shot up to a man that held the kids hand, blue eyes meeting his own.

Krios smiled, that would be one thing he was looking for.

"Alanza was a bit too empty," he said as he squeezed back near the two. The human rolled his eyes at the comment.

"That's the best part about colonies, empty, peaceful, not a war in site." Krios watched him as he looked away, watching the other people in the confined space. Krios wasn't even sure if the man noticed that he was scanning the others for threats.

"If I'd known that, I'd never have volunteered to join my kin on their move from Palaven. At least there was something to do there," which was a big fat lie. He'd follow his sister anywhere to keep her safe. But then he'd left her behind on the planet, but not without her own protection. He noticed that the man looked down then, his face an instant slab of guilt and Krios knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"Hey, it's not your fault Anderson, you know that as well as I. It was the slavers who killed her, not you."

"It may have been them to kill her, but I'm the one who left them at the Colony alone." The man was mad at himself, his jaw clenched as he spoke. "It was my fault for knowing that they were there and not taking the time to warn or hide them away," Krios watched with pity until the small Krogan grabbed Anderson's pant leg and tugged. He watched the man meet the kid's eyes.

"Papa, you warned us. I told mama and that's why I was in the Ruins. The people were just mean and too quick for mama," the words seemed to console the human male who patted the kids head.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it…" Krios looked down once more, he could feel the pain inside of seeing the man interact with the child that wasn't his. Anderson was being a father to someone not even of his own species and letting the child comfort him as he had comforted the child.

Krios followed as they made their way up to the Citadel tower. He'd never been in this area before, and from the amusement he could see on the man's face, he was showing it.

"Welcome to the Citadel, how may I help you?" Krios' head snapped toward the voice to see Anderson talking to one of the Avina Portal's he'd seen in the ward. He sighed and shook his head.

"Papa, its creepy…" a small smile spread across a Turian face as he remembered the first time his sister had seen a VI. She hadn't been too amused by it either. Krios didn't bother listening to the rest of the conversation, only following when the other took off again.

"So, where's your family now?" Krios looked up at the man, not sure if he actually wanted to answer. For one, he'd have to remember to do so, and two, this man was still a stranger.

"My sister and brother in law are still on Alanza. They didn't want to leave after the attack. They sort of figured that the Alliance would crack down now and leave a bunch of marines on planet to keep the slavers off their asses," Krios didn't actually believe that, but the attack was a once in a blue moon thing being so far out of the traverse. He chuckled, his eyes on the doorway. "I didn't want to stick around while they tried for a tyke, thought it would be a little too noisy and unsanitary."

"Yeah, I bet, what about your parents?" Krios wondered for a moment how old this man thought he was to need his parents around. Though he did want his parents around anyway. He leaned against the wall of the elevator they'd boarded to the upper levels of the Citadel tower. The man didn't pry, which made him a little more respectable in Krios' eyes. He did however, watch as the man bent down a played with the child. He felt the envy in his heart, and the want of a family all over again. "Your parents aren't around anymore, are they?"

"Mom died during the war," Krios shifted, uncomfortable speaking of his dead family members. "But she never had time for us, the three kids' father had left her with before getting killed by a gang of raiders…" Krios kept talking, he didn't know why he was spilling to Anderson. But he felt the tears build, his heart hurt and he wanted nothing more than to break down. He squatted and curled in on himself. "I was leaving when the slavers hit, and all I could think was I didn't want Sha's future to end up in the hands of them."

All he could hear was the sound of his own heavy breathing. He was going to cry in front of a man he didn't know, a stranger who he respected. The man helped him stand and guided him from the elevator when it stopped. He kneeled down and pulled Krios forward. Krios stiffened in surprise then relaxed into the hold, and cried.

Krios felt the child's hand moments later and calmed a little, his eyes still watering but he wasn't crying as hard anymore.

"I know how you feel." Krios calmed more as he heard the man speak. "You felt like you started off on the wrong foot, then the floor just gave way and you found yourself in a pit," hands rubbed circles in his sides, and he let himself be comforted. "The war took a lot from everyone, and the galaxy has yet to recover. They'll get there, as long as they take in the pain, mourn the lost and move on. You fled the destruction with your sister who offered you comfort, I understand that." Krios almost shook his head at that, until he realized that wanting to protect her was only an excuse to follow her. "Starting a new is the best that anyone can do. Leaving them so they could start a new was a selfless act, I'm sure they'd thank you when the time comes that a new life comes into their lives. But you didn't have to go yet. Family is necessary at this time," Krios looked up as he was pushed back slightly. "That bond is all that's getting anyone through this time – the kinship, the friendship. Are you looking for those?" Krios' eyes widened before he looked down to at the floor. His eyes were still wet, the tears still there before he shook his head.

"I wanted to be there for my sister so that she'd have a family…" so that he'd have some family, "but I realized too late that she already had one. I didn't want to get in-between that…" Krios shook his head and ran a clawed hand over his head. "But…" I want a family… I want someone to have me. I want a father, I want siblings… I want someone to care.

"You want your family, you want a family… someone who accepts you." More than anything, Krios thought, looking up at the man as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah…" He felt the hand on his head after he looked down again.

"What's your name?" Krios looked up again at the man.

"Krios."

"Well Krios, we're here for you if you need us," Krios looked at him in confusion as he walked off toward the child adoption agency. "After all," the man looked back over his shoulder as he continued on, "that's what family does."

0N70

Krios stood and leaned against the wall, his eyes wide. Was that what he thought it was? Did he truly have a family that would be there for him? Someone he could protect as well as protect him?

Did he finally have a father?

He looked up as the man (Anderson, Alec, Father) came out with a small Krogan attached to his leg, a large smile on a childish face. Anderson chuckled at the kid.

"You're gonna tear my leg off, Mesh," Pops, that's what he was going to call him, patted the kids head.

"I doubt it," Krios met Pops eyes with a grin, "He's likely to break his arms first." After all, he did carry a Krogan across a desert with ease. Krios watched as the kid hurried over, as Mesh – his little brother, hurried over and started bouncing around him, babbling so fast that all he could catch was Papa and Brother. Krios smiled, happy on the outside and the inside.

"You coming with?" Krios nodded, following behind as the kid bull rushed Pops. The man caught the kid before he could slam into his crotch, but Krios laughed all the same.

"Yeah," I have a family now, I'm not going anywhere but with it.


	6. Saving Twins - Anderson

**Title : **D. Saving Twins

**Adoptee : **Liri & Laudi

**Year : **2188

**POV : **Anderson

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect – characters, species, or plotlines within it. ^^ I do like my army of kids though. XD**

* * *

"Omega?"

A green tall male Turian scratched his head, confused as to what the human; a man, built with long dark hair and a full beard. Amused glowing blue eyes turned to meet grey blue.

"We need resources. I was prepared to support me, but now-"

"I can cover myself," the Turian interrupted. A jostle of turbulence shook the worn transport and the two leaned against the walls. A small Krogan, asleep against the wall, didn't stir at the movement.

"But I also have him," the blue eyed man said, looking down at the kid.

"But Pops, couldn't you have found 'resources' at the Citadel?" the Turian did air quotes as he spoke.

"Omega has infinitely more resources," the Turian's gaze turned confused as he looked at the man. "You just need to know where to look."

0N70

"Mesh," Alec leaned down, shaking the Krogan child. Blurry Amber eyes opened to look up at the blue eyed man. "We're here," the ship was still and silent, the crew were the only people moving about. The sleepy child reached up with stubby arms, receiving an amused chuckle from Alec before he reached down and picked up the child. Mesh curled up against him, falling asleep with his head on Alec's shoulder.

"What are your muscles made of?" Alec turned to the Turian, who looked both in awe and in pity of Alec's arms. The human shook his head, remembering the one time that Krios had tried to pick up Mesh. The Turian had strained the muscles in his back and arms.

"Nothing you haven't seen before Krios."

Krios, the Turian, shook his head as he followed the man onto the dock. No matter what, Omega just seemed a mess to him – and he'd lived on Palaven after the war.

"Come on, I've already got a place rented for a few weeks. It's large enough for this guy to run around all he wants," Alec said, looking down at the kid with a smile. Krios sighed again before he grabbed the few bags they had and followed the man past the club and down into the wards.

The new place wasn't too deep down on the mining station that they were threatened by too many gangs, but the blue suns were still in the area.

They passed through a doorway into an old rickety elevator that had Krios on edge, probably thought it was going to fall through the side. Alec wasn't as worried, the merc's and citizens of Omega had to use these tunnels, and they weren't likely to let them fall apart.

Alec shifted Mesh when the long ride down ended and the doors opened. There were people on the other side waiting for the transport. Alec moved around them, hearing them clamor on after they were out.

"Odd," Alec looked back at Krios with a raised eyebrow. The Turian was looking back at the elevator thoughtfully, but he shook his head and met Alec's eyes. "It's nothing."

Alec raised a brow. "Alright, come on," he said as he led the way, letting whatever that was drop. The other followed him through corridors until they came to stand in front of a bulkhead – it seemed no different than the other doors on the row, which meant they wouldn't get caught in anything – hopefully.

He activated his omni tool and slipped inside when the door opened, even with the large weight against him. Krios followed him into the spacious apartment.

"How long are we staying here exactly?" Krios asked as he eyed the furniture – had the old leather look and looked absolutely comfortable. Alec laid Mesh on the cushions before looking around the place. It was a little over the top, not the bare necessity that he was used. It reminded him of the captain's cabin on the SSV Normandy. This would be a comfortable place for the two kids and him to live for a short while.

"Not long," Alec said, looking back at Krios as he explored the apartment. Alec made his own way around the cabin, making sure everything was there from a stocked pantry to the rooms with furniture and items. This would work for the short time he planned staying on the lawless station, but he had to make sure they had someplace else to go afterwards.

He'd worry about that when the time came.

"Pick a room Krios. There's only two, so Mesh and I will share the second one," the Turian looked back at him from where he was inspecting the security activation alarm and nodded. Alec watched as he made his way back to the bedrooms before looking back down at Mesh. The Krogan's large eyes were open and looking up at him, blurry and tired, but conscious. "Hey kid, enjoy the nap?" he asked as he sat down next to the small Krogan who immediately moved closer to the man. The Krogan nodded, but his eyes still drooped as he leaned into the human. Said human chuckled and patted the kids back as he curled into him.

"I got the one on the right, pops. You two can have the bigger one," Alec looked up a few minutes later from where he sat with the kid on the sofa. Krios pointed to the rooms and Alec nodded.

"Thanks Krios,"

"No problem pops." Alec picked the kid up as he stood, small arms immediately going around his neck as he carried the heavy child across the room and into the open bedroom. He laid the kid down on the bed, a firm mattress but better than a cot. The kid squirmed a little as he found himself a comfortable spot. Alec turned away from the bed, going back out of the room to grab the bag with the few things he owned. He pulled out a change of clothes on the way to the restroom.

"I'm heading back out," Alec said after changing into some comfortable clothes. "Keep an eye on Mesh will you? He should be out for the night, but who knows."

The Turian gave him a scowl, and Alec was sure that Krios wasn't too happy he was going alone. He was supposed to be the father here, and yet the Turian was way more protective then he was. Alec made his way out of the apartment, heading toward the Afterlife. If there were any rumors or jobs to be found on the Omega station - that was the place to go.

He slipped in through the lower levels, taking a seat at the bar and keeping his ears open as he ordered the easiest drink he could get. He could hear different merc's talking about jobs they'd done or were finishing, he could hear people talking about the rumors going around about well-known people, he could also hear the slightest rumors on a legend – thankfully those weren't too concerning.

For some reason, when a group of blue suns started talking about some gear coming in, he had to listen in. They spoke of the different armor and mods they were getting and comparing them to the items that they'd received a few months ago. Then they laughed at the price.

"Didn't cost us a thing," said one Turian as he leaned back against the seat. "That Asari bitch is so protective of her sister that it ain't costin us a credit."

They seemed awfully proud of themselves, and Alec wondered which pair of siblings had gotten themselves caught up in a bad deal.

"She ain't getting her back anytime soon, not while she's so useful," another spouted, and Alec heard the innuendo. He shook his head after he took another drink. The Blue Suns were a low bunch, but this was cutting it. He wondered if the Queen of Omega had any clue as to what was going on here.

Maybe he'd be able to catch an audience with her. Just maybe.

0N70

The Queen of Omega was a hard person to reach, it took threats and an interest from the Queen herself. Though Alec wouldn't call Aria queen material, which was what she named herself over this wreck of a station. Alec sat at the bar on the upper level, looking around at the people, keeping his eyes open and looking for any sort of opportunity. That opportunity didn't rise at a point he wanted it too. It rose when a female Asari in a dark blue and gold dress entered the room, her eyes on a man nearby in the colors of the Blue Suns. The man had to be near the top of the chain, that was the only reason he could think of why the man was talking to so many high class people – as high class as you could get in Omega at least. The human was surrounded by Turian's and Asari all dressed in top clothing. He watched as the woman made a beeline for the group.

She was going to get hurt if someone didn't step in.

Alec rose from the seat, and immediately felt eyes on him. He didn't care at this point. He made his way to intercept the Asari, reaching out to grab her wrist. The woman turned on him, her hands glowing blue and her eyes full of rage – and tears. Why would they have tears? The woman tried for a biotic punch, but Alec rose his hand up, stopping the punch with a glowing blue hand and looking around quickly. They hadn't caught any attention yet. He tugged her along, even as she struggled and found an empty alcove to maneuver her into, pressing her back against the wall.

"Let go! I don't have TIME to deal with you!" The woman shouted. Alec put a hand over her mouth and looked around once more. He then looked back at her.

"Calm down, nothing's going to be solved if you go at them. You wanted a fight, you wanted revenge. I don't know what for, but going against them will only get you killed," he said, trying to calm he woman down. The Asari met his eyes, and somehow, she calmed – just enough that the tears started to cascade over her lashes. He blinked when she latched onto him and cried into his shoulder. After a moment's pause, he lowered a hand to rub at her back, the other at her shoulder. She cried hard until there were no more tears to cry, then she just held onto him.

"I'm – I'm sorry…" she muttered as she backed away, and Alec wasn't sure if it was because she cried on him or because she had attacked him earlier. "They keep using her… my sister… I think… I think she's dead… that's what they told me, they said they'd killed her because I didn't get the right gear to them… I couldn't get it, there wasn't enough time to…" There were tears again, but now Alec reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and once again met his eyes.

"It's alright, tell me what happened."

0N70

The Blue Suns had taken Laudi's, the Asari's, twin sister as collateral instead of paying Laudi for the gear she was able to procure for them. They kept the sister after the first time, finding her a useful hostage – apparently using her for more than just a hostage from what he'd heard – and didn't pay for any procured item. Laudi was running out of credits, which made her unable to procure the gear they wanted. The last order went unfilled due to the lack of funds, and now the runner had told Laudi that they had killed her sister since she hadn't filled the order. Laudi had killed the Turian before coming here to take on the second in command – that was where Alec had gotten in the way, and may have likely saved her life.

S she

"You're a procurement specialist?" he asked as he led her over to a table, ordering two drinks on the way. The girl needed it. She nodded in response.

"Yeah, Liri and I have been 'procuring items' since we were a century and a half – the job funds our experiments."

"Ah, then you're a sentinel." The Asari looked up with a curious face.

"I am, that's what we were trained as for years, how do you know?"

"I was once in the Alliance, we had sentinels there," he said, taking a sip of his drink. He looked around the area before looking back at her. "By the way, we're being watched." Alec stated, and the girl stiffened. Apparently she didn't have too many good people willing to watch her. "They're not threatening, at the moment at least."

The girl seemed even more agitated once he told her, but he reached over and took her hand. The Asari gripped it and calmed slightly.

Laudi was a tactile person, that was the conclusion Alec came to.

Of course, why wouldn't she be? She had a twin that was always with her, always there for her. Or she had a twin that had been always there for her.

"You," Alec looked up to see a Batarian standing over the pair of them, his eyes narrowed as he looked between them. "Aria wants to see you."

"Which one," Alec asked, pulling his hand away, but the Asari just moved around the table to keep contact with him. The Batarian watched before looking up at the overhang. Alec didn't bother following his eyes, knowing that he was looking up at Aria for answers. The Batarian looked back down at him.

"Both."

0N70

Alec climbed the stairs to Aria's throne, Laudi merely inches from his back. The girl would hang on if she could, still distressed about her sister and unwilling to release the only comfort she'd found.

"That's close enough," an Asari stated from where she stood looking over the bar below. There was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke up. "I see you kept my kingdom from be thrashed by a pair of bickering idiots." The Asari looked back at them, her eyes narrowing at the Asari behind Alec. "What I want to know, is why the fight was going to be started in the first place. Plenty of people want to take out the Blue Suns, but none are willing to face the consequences. You, on the other hand," she said, still eyeing the girl behind him. "Were willing to murder the man in cold blood. There's something going on that I am not aware of." The woman then looked up with cold eyes at Alec who didn't even bother to flinch. This was Aria, she was a badass, but she wasn't going to beat him no matter how hard she tried.

"The Blue Suns are working behind your back," Alec responded, looking down when a hand gripped his arm. He looked over his shoulder at Laudi, then back at Aria. "They're bartering for gear using an Asari, using fear. What kind of gear, I don't know, but I'll certainly find out-"

"Its armor, and mods," Laudi spoke up, her hand still on his arm even as she stepped out from behind him. "They're using my sister to get me to procure expensive armor and upgrades – they said it was to unseat their god, but I think they meant you… I'm sorry, it's my sister, I had to get them… but now they've killed her because I wasn't able to get the right equipment in the last shipment…" Aria just watched her with cold eyes before looking away with a sigh.

"Why did I let him do this to me… usually I'd just have you killed and take care of the problem through the other gangs in Omega. But it seems that in the recent years I've been learning how to be fair," the queen stated as she stomped passed the pair. Alec looked back, watching her go before she looked back herself with narrowed eyes and shook her head waving her hand in exasperation. "One of my men will tell you the location of your damned enemy, leave me alone." Alec raised an eyebrow as she disappeared behind a moving wall then looked down at Laudi.

"Let who do what to her?" Laudi asked, and Alec just grinned, shaking his head as a Batarian approached them.

0N70

Alec knew where they needed to go, but he needed to be sure the Asari wasn't going to rush in and get herself hurt. They needed to time themselves and be sure that they would succeed in retrieving her sister if she was still alive, or have the ability to blow up the base if that need was there.

He led her back to her apartment and looked her in the eye.

"Don't rush in, wait for me alright? We need to do this right, your sister could still be alive." The girl said nothing, but nodded as she looked away. "I'll come get you when we move."

Alec held her shoulders for a few moments, the girl saying nothing in response. Alec knew she was going to rush in, he knew it was going to happen. He was trying to trust that she wouldn't, that she'd take care of herself, but her loved one was in there, either dying or dead, and she wasn't the type to stand back and wait. He closed his own eyes and sighed before pulling her into a brief hold, the girl immediately reaching up to wrap her own arms around him, face buried against his collar bone.

"We'll get her out of there, one way or another, I promise," he said before pulling away and brushing a tear from her eye. He patted her once on the shoulder before turning around and heading back to his own apartment. He had to prepare to rescue not one, but two, people from the Blue Suns.

When the Batarian showed up at his door, he wasn't surprised by the news he received. He already had his gear on, his black armor fitted with extra straps to hold the grenades and extra guns. Krios was stomping around in the background, seething at the fact that wasn't able to come with him. Alec made his way passed the Batarian, who looked passed him at the Turian before turning to follow the human to the Blue Suns base. The Batarian went off on details of when it had happened and what had happened to Laudi.

Apparently, the Asari had left not a minute after Alec had left her alone. She'd taken off toward the base, and had been captured on her way there.

They'd been waiting her, they'd wanted to capture her too.

"They didn't kill her on site, so that gives me some chance," Alec said, stopping and turning to the Batarian.

"Heh, we'll see how you do human." The Batarian said before leaving Alec alone, heading back to the Afterlife to let Aria know what the current operation was. Alec himself turned back toward the Blue Suns and made his way toward their holdout, gun out and ready to go.

0N70

Another one down, the flow of mercenaries had dwindled since he'd entered the building. He'd kept up a barricade around three fourths of the way in. He could still hear people moving about, but they either weren't aware of the situation, or weren't going to deal with it. He moved further in, keeping low and out of site as far as he could. He looked around corners and through doorways for the people he needed to find.

A scream showed him where he needed to be.

Alec hurried down through the halls, putting a bullet in a Turian when he came walking out of another room. He paused at a doorway and his eyes went wide.

An Asari girl, that looked an awful lot like Laudi, was laying on the ground in her own blood, a bullet hole in her side. Beside her was her sister, this one was Laudi. She was holding onto her sisters side and glaring up at the man that stood there, the same one that had been at the bar. He had a gun aimed at her, ready to shoot through the field that held the girls inside their cage.

Alec wasn't going to let that happen.

"It's better to pay for what you want, instead of bartering someone's life. It will always get you in the back," Alec stated, making the man jump and turn to aim his gun at Alec instead.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"The same man that saved you in the bar, it seems that it was a waste of my time," Alec said before putting a bullet through the man's head. He turned to the two girls, looking them over. Laudi's wide tear filled eyes met his, and he could see the fear there. She'd almost lost her life, and Liri's. Alec turned and opened the console. He diminished the field before stepping in to reach down and pick up Laudi's sister. The Asari reached for them both, her hands on their arms before Alec nodded. "The way's clear, but grab a gun and make sure we get out of here." He said to her, and she nodded. When someone was in the shape that she was, all she could do was move – do something and keep the shock away.

He followed her out of the complex and into the streets. He followed her to her and her sister's apartment, laying her down on the bed. He could stop the bleeding, but a real doctor needed to look at the girl, not a man who had field medic training.

"Get a doctor, go to the Batarian and ask him to find a doctor," he said to the girl, who raced from the apartment. Alec turned back to the girl before him. She was still alive. She still wanted to live. He wasn't sure what happened in there, but from the chatter he'd heard, there had been something more occurring then a simple hostage situation. She let out a moan of pain and Alec reached up, a hand on the back of her head. "Liri, Liri do you hear me?" he questioned, and the girl let out a hiss that sounded a little like a yes. Blood was clotted around her eyes, bruises littering her skin. She wasn't in very good shape. "Laudi's getting medical, I need you to stay awake, alright? I'm going to clean you up the best I can, but I need you to stay with me." Another groan of pain, but at least she was awake.

Alec retrieved a wet cloth and a bowl from the kitchen filled with water. He had medigel, but he didn't want to use it on infected wounds.

The girl responded to the cloth, shifting away from it as she whined. Alec wasn't sure that she could do more than that, the area around her neck was dark and bruised. He wiped the blood from around her eyes, thankful to see that her eyes weren't injured. Once he cleared the area, her eyes blinked open, glassy from pain and abuse. Her eyes trailed to him first, and he smiled.

"Laudi?" she questioned, her voice husky and cracked. Alec nodded in response.

"She's coming, she went to get a doctor. She's been trying to get to you for a while now." Alec said as he rinsed the cloth out. He then raised it again to wipe down the rest of her face, being as gently as he could around the new cuts and bruises. The girl flinched some, but her eyes stayed on him. "I'm Alec Anderson, I helped her get you out of there."

"He got us out of there," said another, and Alec looked over his shoulder at Laudi, who was smiling as she rushed forward and hugged her sister. Liri winced but reached up and hugged her sister in turn. "Thank the goddess, I thought you were gone Liri, I thought they killed you." The doctor hurried in, panting after trying to keep up with the Asari. She looked at Laudi then at Liri before shoeing Alec out of the room. Alec retreated, heading into the living area and taking a seat. Laudi came out and sat next to him. She held her legs clothes, her hand clamped together on top as she stared down at them. She was nervous. Alec smiled a little. She then shot over and wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him as she cried once more, this time in tears of happiness instead of the tears she'd shed earlier. Alec raised a brow, prepared now to pat her on the back and comfort her. "Thank you. Thank you for getting her out of there. Thank you for saving me. Thank you." It was a mantra that he stemmed when he reached down and lifted her face up by the chin.

"It's fine, just don't mess with those kind of people again, alright?" Laudi laughed through the tears and held on tight.

0N70

Alec was settled against the couch in his apartment with Mesh leaning against his side snoozing. Krios was settled across the small table, his eyes on a tablet, reading something. Alec wasn't sure what it wasn't, and he didn't care. There was music playing in the room, and he was starting to fall asleep himself when the buzzing sound of someone at the door woke him. He blinked a few times before moving out from underneath the Krogan and answering the door.

There stood Liri and Laudi – both in bandages but smiling all the same.

"Should you two be up and walking around? You could have called to get me over there," he said, his head tilted partially. Someone cleared their throat and Alec looked passed them to see Aria standing there with her arms crossed. Alec raised an eyebrow, not quite sure of what to make of the look on the Asari's face. "Is something wrong?" He questioned, looking between the three, not bothering to look at the bodyguards.

"Aria got all our credits back but…"

"They need to have someone keep an eye on them so they don't get into the same situation again," spoke one of the bodyguards. Alec looked from the bodyguard to Aria who closed her eyes and shook her head.

"They clearly don't know who to work with, even when they're half a millennia old and supposed to be responsible adults," she stated, narrowing her eyes at the twins who pouted in turn. "When I told them they would only get the credits if someone watched over them, they suggested you."

"Because you helped us before, and got us out of trouble," said Liri, her bandaged face barely moving in response to the muscles shifting beneath in a smile. Alec raised an eyebrow, and shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"We can pay for ourselves," Laudi immediately piped in when she sensed a concern. Alec blinked and looked up.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but I'm glad for that," he said, looking back into the room momentarily. There was a sound of shifting nearby and a small Krogan kid came stumbling out, rubbing his eyes.

"Papa?" Mesh muttered, reaching out and wrapping his arms around one of Alec's legs. The Asari twin's eyes widened a little before looking back up at the man in curiosity.

"You know pops, you keep adopting people, you'll end up with an army," another said, showing to be Krios when he came to the doorway, settling beside Anderson with his arm on Alec's shoulder. The Krogan's eyes immediately widened and looked at the two Asari before the kid let go and shot forward toward them.

"Are you going to be my sisters?" the Krogan said with wide awed eyes. The twins looked down at the Krogan in unison before smiling together.

"It's up to your papa," Liri said, looking back up to Alec who blinked and looked over at Aria with a raised brow. The Asari just looked bored with the conversation but was waiting all the same. The man sighed and nodded.

"Alright."


	7. Saving Twins - Laudi

**Title :** D. Saving Twins

**Adoptee : **Liri & Laudi

**Year : **2188

**POV : **Laudi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect – characters, races, or plotlines within.**

The first job wasn't so bad, all those years ago.

Laudi had found a job after her and her twin sister, Liri, left Thessia in search of something more. They couldn't keep going on faith alone. They needed credits, and lots of it.

In search of both a creative spark for their work, and a need to see the galaxy, Laudi had found them their first contract with the military. They acquired equipment for a price; sometimes that came in credits, others it came in the form of a pistol to Laudi's sister.

Laudi hated it when merc's used her sister as collateral.

That was her problem with the Blue Suns on Omega. They had her sister and had been using her as collateral for a few years now. For a while, they let Liri stay with her as they both worked together a lot better than alone. But the Blue Suns got greedy and it became hard to find what they wanted in such a short amount of time.

That's when they'd taken Liri away.

Laudi was having the same problem now though, both with time and credits. She was running out of resources to procure equipment. Thus was the reason what she procured this time lacked. There wasn't a lot of equipment there, and it had taken a beating on its way from Illium.

She was just lucky her contact was good, otherwise she wouldn't have anything at all.

0N70

Laudi made her way through Omega, heading toward the meeting point from her apartment. Her head was down as she argued with herself. Was she really going to risk her sister's life with faulty equipment? Was it worth the risk to give this to them if they were just going to beat her sister again?

She decided it was worth it. If she gave them nothing, Liri might end up with worse.

She stumbled into the elevator up to afterlife, where she'd give up the gear in one of the back rooms. She saw a Turian looking her way for a moment, partial curiosity and concern on his face. It wasn't his business though, she couldn't go to someone just because they looked concerned.

Her priority was her sister.

Her mind was on the deal the whole way up on the elevator. Could she keep doing this? She was out of funds, and her contacts would only do so much if they didn't get paid for their work. So far, she had very few left; one on Illium who may or may not be a contact of the Shadow Broker, and another somewhere on Palavin, who only did this kind of thing to help out. They never spoke face to face, and often without words, but she knew that one was Asari and one Turian and both had been there during the war.

The first one went by Arail – a very busy woman who tried her best to get what Laudi needed, and quite often succeeded. She'd met her once face to face, and that was to set it up. She was a kind looking Asari, although a little young. She wasn't near as old as Laudi or Liri, but she looked to have been in a lot more than they had.

The Turian they'd met on the Citadel had a scar that covered half his face. But he knew where to find things, almost eerily accurate on locating what they wanted. He'd come through with the mods, and had been somewhat concerned about what was happening. The man was digging, trying to find out what was going on on his own, and Laudi was afraid that something was going to happen to him if he kept doing it.

The elevator stopped, and Laudi sighed. It was time to face the man and hope that the supplies were good enough.

0N70

"This is what you bring me? Is this what you think of your sister's life?" Laudi knelt before the man, her head down and the equipment she'd been able to get scattered around her. It was useless telling the human that there were no credits to spend on good equipment since she wasn't getting paid to procure it. She flinched as the man moved, turning around to face the body guard he had with him. "Useless."

"But-"

"I will not hear your excuses, Laudi. Get out of here," he stated, waving his hand. Laudi looked down at the ground as she rose before turning and leaving the room. She knew not to pick the gear up as they would most likely use it anyways.

Why complain about it if you're going to use it anyway?

Laudi stumbled off through Afterlife back to the elevator. She didn't want to deal with this today, she didn't want to deal with it ever. She leaned back against the elevator wall and let her mind go to Liri as the floors passed by.

What were they doing to her? Was she alright? They had there deliveries, there shouldn't be too much damage. But these were the Blue Suns, they wouldn't go easy on her sister.

Laudi could only hope she was still alive.

0N70

The apartment was dark and empty, as it had always been since Liri had been taken away. She slipped into the darkness and fell on the couch, burying her face in the cushions as exhaustion threatened to claim her.

She wanted her sister back… she wanted comfort back… she wanted her family.

It didn't seem more than a few minutes when the buzz went off signaling that someone was at her door. She pulled herself up, feeling even more exhausted then she had when she entered the apartment. Maybe she had gotten some sleep, restless sleep.

She answered the door, sure that she looked a wreck. The man at the door wore the armor of the Blue Suns and Laudi sighed, sure that she was going to receive another order.

Instead what came was the information that she didn't want to hear.

"Due to the lack of fulfilled orders, our end of the deal is up. Your sister is dead to you now," the Turian stated, and something snapped. Laudi went from tired to pissed quicker than a Batarian turned to a whore. The Turian's head was gone a second later, his arms empty and his body on the ground. Laudi sneered at the body and stomped her way toward the elevator, standing in the back with an air of murder.

People moved out of her way as she made her way toward Afterlife, their eyes watching her with caution as she passed. It was like she was parting the sea to let her cross. She entered through the doors, ready to kill. She spotted the man who led the group as second in command, a man who was soon to lose his head by her hand, just as his subordinate had lost his. She didn't care who was there, who was ready to fight back. She would kill him before she died.

That's when she met him, a man who cared enough to stop her.

She didn't see him rise from his seat, didn't hear him approach her. She felt the hand on her arm, pulling her to a stop. She twisted around, her hand glowing blue and ready to take the man's head off for stopping her in her revenge. To her surprise, he stopped her punch with ease, his own hand glowing blue with power. She found herself at the hands of a human biotic of all things. She struggled as he dragged her away, and didn't even wince when he shoved her against the wall.

"Let go! I don't have TIME to deal with you!" she cried, thrashing in the hold. She had to kill him, hand to take out the asshole that had killed her sister. She sneered when this other man's hand covered her mouth to silence her.

"Calm down, nothing's going to be solved if you go at them." A whole hell of a lot was going to be solved if she went after them, they'd be dead! "You wanted a fight, you wanted revenge. I don't know what for, but going against them will only get you killed." Then where would I be? Laudi thought, looking up at the man. When her eyes met his, she saw calmness, she saw compassion. This man was trying to help her, and he would. She felt her eyes water, felt them over flow. She was crying in front of this stranger. She reached out, latching onto his front, pressing her face against his shoulder and crying. She cried and cried until she couldn't anymore, her eyes hurt from so many tears. She pulled back a second later, embarrassed by her actions.

"I'm – I'm sorry…" she stuttered, a hiccup escaping as she backed away from him. She was sorry for breaking down, sorry for attacking him, sorry that her sister wasn't alive because of what she'd done. "They keep using her… my sister… I think… I think she's dead… that's what they told me, they said they'd killed her because I didn't get the right gear to them… I couldn't get it, there wasn't enough time to…" She looked up when he put his hand on her shoulder, a comforting gesture that had her wanting him to help her.

"It's alright, tell me what happened."

0N70

Laudi told him everything she could, from when they'd taken Liri away from her to how they were using her as collateral instead of paying her for anything she procured for them. She told him how he was running out of credits, and made it harder for her to get anything for them. The last order went unfilled due to the lack of funds, and how the runner had told Laudi that they had killed her sister because of it. Laudi had killed the Turian before coming here to take on the second in command – that was where he had gotten in the way.

The human changed subject, likely to calm her down. And it worked.

"You're a procurement specialist?" Laudi nodded as he grabbed two drinks from the bar and led her away to one of the tables. She took the drink when offered before responding.

"Yeah, Liri and I have been procuring items since we were a century and a half – the job funds out experiments," Laudi said, thinking about the equipment they'd made themselves, the ship upgrades and armor upgrades that sold for a pretty penny.

"Ah, then you're a sentinel." Laudi looked at him in confusion, how would he know what a sentinel was?

"I am, that's what we were trained as for years, how do you know?" she asked in curiosity.

"I was once in the Alliance, we had sentinels there," that would explain it. She watched him as he looked around, searching or something before he spoke up. "By the way, we're being watched."

All the people that could be watching her popped into her head as she stiffened. Was she going to end up with a bullet in her head? Were the Blue Suns going to kill her like they'd killed her sister?

"They're not threatening, at the moment at least." That didn't comfort her, she shifted in her seat and looked around nervously. She almost jumped when he took her hand, but she gripped it and calmed at the physical touch. Touching calmed her, it always had with a twin around. They'd comfort each other through touch, keeping their nerves even during business deals and soothing each other when things didn't go the way they wanted it to.

She stiffened when a Batarian approached them.

"You, Aria wants to see you."

"Which one," the human pulled his hand away from her, but she didn't want to let go. She stood from her chair and moved around, keeping her hands on his arm. She felt the Batarian's eyes on them for a moment even as she looked down at the man's arm. It was thick, muscled, she noticed. She looked up at the Batarian when he spoke up.

"Both."

0N70

Laudi didn't leave the humans side, her hands still around his arm. She was distraught, she wanted her sister back, and she needed this contact. So far, the human seemed to understand as he let her hold onto him while they ascended the stairs to the Queen's throne, and didn't shake her off when she reached the top.

"That's close enough," she stiffened as the other Asari spoke up, gripping tighter at Alec's clothed arm. She started speaking about what had happened down stairs, and asking about why it was going to happen in the first place. When she turned to her, Laudi stiffened tighter. She barely heard what she said, but she caught some of it. "We're willing to murder the man in cold blood. There's something going on that I am not aware of." The Asari looked annoyed that she was missing something.

"The Blue Suns are working behind your back," Laudi looked up at the man. He was so sure of himself that he did not tremble before the queen; he spoke as if he knew how to handle her. He stood tall before a tsunami like a force of nature. She gripped his arm tightly and met his eyes when he looked back at her. She followed his eyes when he turned back to Aria. "They're bartering for gear using an Asari, using fear. What kind of gear, I don't know, but I'll certainly find out-"Laudi stepped up then, if he could speak to her, then she could too.

"It's armor and mods," she spoke up, her hand still gripping at the humans arm for support as she stepped beside him. "They're using my sister to get me to procure expensive armor and upgrades – they said it was to unseat their god, but I think they meant you… I'm sorry, it's my sister, I had to get them… but now they've killed her because I wasn't able to get the right equipment in the last shipment…" Laudi looked down and away from the hard cold eyes of the older Asari. She didn't know what was going to come of it, and she was afraid that she wouldn't get her sister back, alive or dead.

The woman kept glaring at her until she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Why did I let him do this to me... usually I'd just have you killed and take care of the problem through the other gangs in Omega. But it seems that in the recent years I've been learning how to be fair," Laudi closed her eyes in relief before looking up at the human who was watching Aria make her way back toward the wall. "One of my men will tell you the location of your damned enemy, leave me alone."

Laudi looked up at the man, meeting his eyes as he looked down at her.

"Let who do what to her?"

0N70

Laudi was sure he knew she wouldn't stay put. She knew he was giving her a chance to choose, a chance to trust him to take the lead. She knew he knew what he was doing. But she couldn't do it, she couldn't wait for the right time to come. She met his eyes when he asked her to wait.

"Don't rush in, wait for me alright? We need to do this right; your sister could still be alive." He was giving her a glimmer of hope, and that hope made her want to rush in all the more. She said nothing in response, looking away from him. "I'll come get you when we move."

His hands were on her shoulders for a few moments, a sign of comfort and strength. When he pulled her into the hold, she reached up, wrapping her arms around him, her face buried against his collar bone.

"We'll get her out of there, one way or another, I promise," he said, and she believed him. If she couldn't do it, he would. He brushed a tear from her eye, patting her once on the shoulder. The man turned and headed away, and she watched him, gaining strength knowing that he would follow when she was unsuccessful. He'd save not only her, but her sister.

0N70

She should have known they'd be waiting for her between her home and the base. They didn't have anything else to use against her and they didn't need some ruining the reputation of the Blue Suns by telling people what they'd done to her.

She was dragged into the compound, her hands tied with biotic dampeners. She hissed and scratched and thrashed all she could, but she could not escape their hold.

It seemed she really was going to be depending on the man to save her.

She was thrown into a room, a field separating her from freedom. She growled at the Turian on the other side who chuckled and left.

It was then that she realized she wasn't alone in her cell.

A small groan had her turning quickly to see her sister lying there, battered and bruised, but alive.

"Liri!" Laudi said in surprise before crawling forward, hands still behind her back. The body twitched and the head turned to her, but the eyes could not open. Laudi looked upon the horror that had been inflicted on her sister and her own eyes watered in response. "Oh Liri, I'm sorry…" The other responded with a rasp, but that seemed to be all she could do. "Someone's coming for us, I know he is." Crusted eyes opened barely, and the Asari looks both relieved to see her sister, and horrified to know that she's in the same cell as her. Laudi doesn't bother to read the emotions, glad to see her sister alive.

A man steps in in the middle of their reunion, a gun in his hand.

"I didn't bring you here for a happy little reunion," the human states, and Laudi turns to the man sharply. "I'm here to let you witness the death of your sister, the cost of your failures." Laudi could do nothing but watch as he aimed the gun at her sister through the field. Would the bullet penetrate it? Would the shield stop the end of her sister's life?

"You've gotten what you asked for!" Laudi shouted at him, her eyes wide and wild with fear.

"Oh, but we didn't. You gave us crap, you gave us worthless crap."

"You didn't give me the funds to get you better gear! I'm out of resources; my contacts are gone because I don't have the credits necessary!"

"Then you should have tried whoring yourself out for it, now shouldn't you." The man pulled the trigger and Laudi watched as the bullet pierced the skin of Liri's abdomen. The Asari cried out at the shot, and Laudi screamed.

The human man from Afterlife looked like an Avenging angel when he stepped through that doorway, his gun raised. He was too late… but he came. The Blue Suns human was aiming for another shot, the first one apparently not have done enough damage to her sister.

"It's better to pay for what you want, instead of bartering someone's life. It will always get you in the back," Laudi watched as the man jumped and turned around to face the angel, his gun aimed to take off the angels head. The angel didn't move, his own aimed true as well.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"The same man that saved you in the bar, it seems that it was a waste of my time," Laudi flinched when the bullet tore through the man's head, the angel lowering the gun to look at her and her sister when the job was finished. She felt tears in her eyes once more, at the fear of death for her sister and herself, at the joy of seeing him again, at the thought that someone cared enough to come for the two of them. He opened the field and made his way over to them, kneeling to pick up Liri – gently and carefully. She stood with them, her hands out to touch her angel for strength, and to hold onto her sister, unsure if this was a dream. Her angel spoke then, "The way's clear, but grab a gun and make sure we get out of here." Laudi reached for the gun that had been in his hands, he relinquished it and moved behind her. She felt herself shaking, felt like she was going to faint if she didn't do something.

She got them out to the streets and back to her apartment, opening the door and moving around. She lingered around the two, running her palms together after putting the gun down on the side table.

"Get a doctor," he said, her angel said, "go to the Batarian and ask him to find a doctor," she nodded and took off toward the elevator, heading up to Afterlife. She ran a hand over her head as she waited for it to stop and raced out when it did. She hurried through to the Batarian.

"Found her, we found her. Need a doctor," she said, sounding a lot like a Salarian, but not caring. The Batarian nodded and led her to a doctor in the wards who immediately agreed to help, Laudi thought it was because it was Aria's bodyguard but she said nothing. She raced back to the elevator, the doctor on her heels. Laudi told the doctor what happened to her sister, so that she was prepared for what she saw – and yet the doctor didn't seem all that surprised. Laudi guessed because this was Omega, that sort of thing was common.

When they entered the apartment, she heard her Angel talk, and she finally knew his name. Alec Anderson.

"He got us out of there," she said, rushing to her sister and hugging her. Her sister was awake, her sister didn't have blood clotting her eyes, her sister was alive. "Thank the goddess, I thought you were gone Liri, I thought they killed you." The doctor hurried in, shooing Alec out as she looked over her sister. Laudi was so agitated and giddy that the doctor shooed her out too. She made her way out into the living area and sat beside her angel, her sister's angel, a guardian angel. She was nervous, her arms and legs clamped together. She knew her sister was alive, she knew she'd heal, and it was all thanks to this man. She latched onto him again, crying in relief. He held onto her, a hand on her back in comfort and she thanked him with all that she had. "Thank you. Thank you for getting her out of there. Thank you for saving me. Thank you." She repeated it over and over until he lifted her head by the chin. She met his eyes through the tears.

"It's fine; just don't mess with those kinds of people again, alright?" Laudi couldn't help but laugh, her arms still wrapped around him. All the happiness in the world was right here with her, she had her sister back thanks to an Angel.

0N70

Laudi had been bandaged up by the doctor, though not as much as her sister had. Liri looked so much better with everything cleaned out, no chance of infection left.

More good news came from the body guard of Aria: their funds had been recovered – everything she had procured for the Blue Suns was now paid for, meaning they were back in business and more. Liri had celebrated with her, cheering at the fact.

Aria had wanted to see them before she gave them the credits though. She had one requirement before she gave it up.

"You were in trouble before, and I'm not going to be there to help next time. You've been doing this for centuries and yet it seems that you are still unable to pick your client," the twins looked down at the ground, shame on their faces. "I will only return these funds to you _if_ you can find someone that will help you, someone that can take care of half a millennia old Asari and keep them out of trouble."

The twins looked at each other and immediately piped up, Laudi with a big smile on her face.

"Alec Anderson," my angel, she thought and then looked at her sister, our guardian angel.

Alec looked surprised to see them at the front door, and a little concerned. "Should you two be up and walking around?" That was her angel, caring and worrying over their health. "You could have called to get me over there," he said, his head tilted to the side. Laudi paid no attention when Aria cleared her throat, just smiling as she looked over the man before her. He was dressed in a look blue t-shirt and a pair of military issue pants with no shoes on.

Laudi wasn't all that surprised to see military issue, the man exuded it.

"Is something wrong?"

"Aria got all our credits back but…" Liri said, and Laudi nodded in agreement – there was always a '-but' at the end.

"They need to have someone keep an eye on them so they don't get into the same situation again," Laudi watched his eyes go from one person to another. Aria spoke up again to get it across clearly, although it already looked like Alec understood.

"They clearly don't know who to work with, even when they're half a millennia old and supposed to be responsible adults," Laudi couldn't help but pout, feeling scolded by the older Asari. "When I told them they would only get the credits if someone watched over them, they suggested you."

"Because you helped us before, and got us out of trouble," Laudi looked at Liri, smiling. She was talking again, she was smiling again, her sister was returning to herself. Laudi looked back at Alec when he moved, running a hand through his hair. Was he going to say no?

"We can pay for ourselves," she piped up, not wanting him to say no. She could see him debating but he just blinked in surprise when she spoke.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but I'm glad for that," he responded. Laudi tried looking over his shoulder when a noise came from behind him, his own head turning to look back.

She was surprised when she heard a voice as a young Krogan came stumbling out of the room.

"Papa?" her angel had children? She was surprised until something told her that it made sense. He was an angel, a guardian angel; of course he'd have others to care for. She looked back up at Anderson in curiosity before blinking in surprise as someone else came out to the doorway.

"You know pops," another child? But he was full grown, and big. Turian's weren't all into having parents at such an age were they? "You keep adopting people, you'll end up with an army." The small Krogan suddenly seemed awake, launching forward toward her and her sister.

"Are you going to be my sisters?" Laudi giggled a little as she looked down at the child, smiling.

"It's up to your papa," her sister said, and they looked back up at her angel, a father to lost children. The man looked at Aria who looked bored but patient all the same. Laudi cheered when the man sighed and nodded.

"Alright."

Her angel, her guardian angel, their guardian angel was theirs.


	8. Saving Twins - Liri

**Title :** D. Saving Twins

**Adoptee : **Liri & Laudi

**Year : **2188

**POV : **Liri

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect – characters, races, or plotlines within.**

Three years they've been on this desolate rock, working as part of no merc gang, yet part of all of them.

Liri lived with her sister in a small home here on Omega. They were old enough to live as adults in their race, yet they weren't quite maidens anymore. Laudi, her twin sister, had found them a job that started their move around the galaxy from one end to another, each dealing with a different kind of people. Liri wasn't too enthusiastic about it, being the quiet, shy one of the pair. Although her sister was just as quiet, she wasn't shy when it came to facing people down or putting them in their place.

That was why, when they dealt with merc's, Liri was often the piece of meat hung over her sisters head to get her to cooperate.

It was no different with the Blue Suns.

Though with the Blue Suns, she was kept as a hostage – unable to see her sister. It had been years since they had captured her, and the only reason she knew that her sister was still about, still cared, was because of the supplies that the Blue Suns received without payment.

Liri didn't think that was going to last.

They had funds, her and Laudi. But those funds were drying up quick. The equipment that was coming in was expensive, a small fortune for sure.

She shouldn't have walked out of the apartment alone, not with the Blue Suns hounding them for equipment. They were paying cheap for things that cost thousands to find and procure. She'd been making her way up to Afterlife when she'd been grabbed by one of Blue Suns – not a single chance to fight against them. She'd been bound, the dampeners on her wrists keeping her from using her biotics, and her omni tool unreachable.

They'd threatened her, threatened her sister by using her.

She was stuck.

0N70

They came by her cell too often, harassing her, beating her. They never raped her, the head of the Blue Suns making it clear that they weren't allowed, but they did everything else. After a month, she didn't care anymore.

They didn't care either.

She was bound, her arms behind her back. They were using whips made of electricity, slicing her dress and her skin at the same time. They had batons that glowed and hurt more than being thrown into the wall. There were biotics that used her as a wrecking ball that could only hurt her.

It hurt more when Laudi couldn't come through.

0N70

Liri knew her sister would run out of funds, no matter what she did. The Blue Suns weren't paying her for what she was retrieving for them; she wasn't making a profit in what she was doing.

The man that slipped into the room was pissed when he came to her.

"Your sister failed, it seems she doesn't care as much for you as we thought," he was assuming again, he'd done it before when he'd taken her away from Laudi. He'd assumed that they were wealthy to begin with. The second in command for the Blue Suns was seriously uninformed and didn't understand that there were limits to what the Asari twins could do.

Liri couldn't respond to him, her voice was gone from the recent thrashing.

The man pulled out his own whip, and Liri's eyes, cleared momentarily from the clots of blood, widened in response.

"You're taking the beating for her mistake!"

0N70

It hurt, her whole body hurt.

For a moment, she thought she was dead, but the pain had come and washed away the doubt – giving her assurance that she was still alive, that she still had a chance at living.

But what did she have to live for?

A cry escaped her lungs as she moved, more pain encompassing her. It was too much, too much for her to deal with. It was too much for her.

Her senses dimmed as she passed out.

0N70

A Movement… noise.

She could hear someone in there with her.

Was she going to be beat again? Was there someone standing over her with a baton or a whip?

She didn't want to be beat again.

Nothing came, nothing touched her. She slipped back into slumber where she could escape the pain.

0N70

The sharp tongue of a whip woke her, causing her to arch into reality in an instant as pain shivered up her spine. She screamed the best she could as the action repeated, hearing the voice of her captors. She gritted her teeth, trying not to cry again.

"Useless crap," said a voice, she wasn't in a mind to hear who had spoken. She winced when the whip continued to come down on her again and again. Pain, it was all pain.

"Stop…" she got out in a harsh gasp between words.

"She speaks!" said one, apparently turning to another of the people.

"Please…" she cried and earned a boot to her face. She let out a whimper and curled away from it.

"Shut up whore, your sister doesn't care for you anymore," said the man, he sounded like a Turian. "All you are is a punching bag. You'll be dead soon enough."

There was a sudden abundance of noise and the beating stopped. She heard shouts and cussing, felt someone fall beside her.

Then they talked.

"Liri!" She was hearing her sister, why was she hearing her sister? Her mind was fogged and she wasn't here. She was in her own world, her mind gone. She heard mumbles and murmurs, everything passing over her head as she moved in and out of consciousness. "Someone's coming for us, I know he is."

That was her sister, again. She was sure of it this time. She opened her eyes, the crusted blood making the world red and fuzzy. Her focus wasn't there, but Liri saw Laudi. A horror filled her at the knowledge that her sister was in the same cell as her. Something didn't go right, something went horribly wrong. She remembered the man talking, remembered that they were both in trouble now.

Laudi was out of funds.

The same man was talking again, but she was too out of it to hear him, her eyes on her sister. She was shifting between relief and horror. Her sister was alive, but now they'd both die. Her sister screamed at the man, shouted and pleaded and tried to explain.

A gun shot echoed through the air and pain exploded from her side. So much so that a cry escaped ruined vocal cords. Her sister responded with a scream of her own.

She couldn't stay awake, they'd done too much to her. She passed out where she lay in her own blood, sure that she was dead now.

0N70

Warmth, she felt warmth, and strength. She felt protected.

Someone was carrying her.

She felt softness at her back soon enough, softness she hadn't felt in years. There was a bed beneath her, and the familiar scent of clean sheets.

She was home, somehow, she was home.

She moaned as the pain made itself known. There was a hand on the back of her head, and a voice calling to her. She could hear it through the rush of blood in her ears.

"Liri, Liri do you hear me?"

I do! I hear you! Save me, please! She tried to call out to whoever it was holding onto her, but she could only hiss as more pain flowed through her. It sounded like a man, but his touch was too gentle to be anyone from the Blue Suns.

"Laudi's getting medical; I need you to stay awake, alright? I'm going to clean you up the best I can, but I need you to stay with me." Liri was trying, even as she groaned again in pain. She would stay with the voice as long as she could, for now, whoever this person happened to be was her life line.

She panicked when the weight beside her and the touch of the person left her.

He returned a moment later, with a warm cloth. It felt so good, yet hurt so much as it ran along her face. He shushed her and gentled his touch, wiping the crusted blood from her eyes. She slowly opened them to see who was caring for her so gently to see a man with long hair and scars across his face. It was his eyes that held the most; a caring look that made her feel at ease.

"Laudi?" Liri asked, her eyes not moving from the man's own.

"She's coming; she went to get a doctor. She'd been trying to get to you for a while now." Liri smiled the best she could, glad that her sister hadn't given up on her. She was happy that her sister had found the help she needed when the time came for it. She looked over the man's face as he wiped down her face with gentle strokes of the cloth. She flinched some, but couldn't take her eyes off of him. "I'm Alec Anderson; I helped her get you out of there."

"He got us out of there," Liri's eyes trailed to her sister who launched herself towards her. She winced when Laudi hugged her, but reached up and hugged her back in turn. She looked up at her sister's face, tears in her eyes. "Thank the goddess, I thought you were gone Liri, I thought they had killed you."

They tried to kill me, but you came, and you came with an Avenging angel at your side. Liri's eyes trailed to the man as he was shooed out of the room by the doctor, then looked back up at her sister. The doctor came forward. She watched her sister bounce around, not able to stand still after all that had happened. Eventually, the doctor shooed her out as well.

"Looks like you went through hell," the doctor said as she got to work, looking her over and continuing where the man left off in cleaning her wounds.

"I did… but I was saved by my sister and an angel sent by the Goddess herself."

0N70

Liri felt like one of those mummies she'd seen once in a human horror film. Everything was wrapped up from head to toe. She'd seen the angel a few times; he'd come over and make sure the two of them were alright before he headed back out to do what he does. The doctor said there wasn't an infection, though Liri thought that was amazing considering her cell for the last few years.

Another sign of change came from Aria, not directly but close enough. Their funds had been recovered – the Blue Suns had been forced to pay for the items they had Laudi procure. Meaning they were back in business and wealthy enough to do it. Liri had cheered, though not as much as Laudi had.

The only set back was that Aria had terms.

"You were in trouble before, and I'm not going to be there to help next time." Liri didn't correct her, as the woman had given the angel and her sister the information on where the Blue Suns had been. Liri had told her the whole tale, and she'd fallen for the man as much as Laudi had. "You've been doing this for centuries and yet it seems that you are still unable to pick your clients," Liri looked down at the ground, feeling partially insulted and very much belittled. "I will only return these funds to you _if_ you can find someone that will help you, someone that can take care of half a millennia old Asari and keep them out of trouble."

Liri met Laudi's eyes, her mind already on one name, one man.

"Alec Anderson," she said in unison with her sister, a sense of hero worship in her voice, and the thoughts of an angel in her mind.

0N70

He was surprised, and yet concerned at the same time. Liri felt cared for in that moment as he looked them over temporarily. "Should you two be up and walking around? You could have just called to get me over there." Liri smiled but looked over her shoulder as Aria cleared her throat to gain his attention. "Is something wrong?"

"Aria got all our credits back but…" Liri said as she turned back to him, a sheepish smile on her face.

"They need someone to keep an eye on them so they don't get into the same situation again," it felt rather embarrassing that someone she was sure was a lot younger then she had to watch over her and her sister. But she could think of no better person as she looked over the human before her.

"They clearly don't know who to work with, even when they're half a millennia old and supposed to be responsible adults," Liri looked down at the ground in embarrassment, but lifted her eyes to see the angels reaction. "When I told them they would only get the credits if someone watched over them, they suggested you."

"Because you helped us before, and got us out of trouble," Liri piped up, giving him a reason to think about it. Liri felt a little worried and downtrodden when he ran a hand through his hair, his face a little twisted.

"We can pay for ourselves," Liri looked at her sister who she knew was just as worried. Was the angel done with them, was he going to set them loose now that he'd saved their lives?

"I wasn't going to say anything, but I'm glad for that," he said, and then he was looking back as a noise came from inside the apartment. Liri blinked as a Krogan child stumbled up to the man, clinging to his leg.

"Papa?" Children? He had children? Would they be his children if he took them in too? Liri would like that actually; she could see it in her mind's eye. Someone else came out behind him, a Turian who leaned against the man.

"You know pops, you keep adopting people, you'll end up with an army," he was a caring man then. He took in the people who needed someone. So he'd take them in, Liri was sure of it even as the Krogan child came running up to her and Laudi.

"Are you going to be my sisters?" Her sister giggled and Liri couldn't help but smile down at him as she bent at the waist.

"It's up to your papa," Liri said as she looked back up at the man. He looked to Aria, who Liri was sure looked bored with the conversation. She smiled wide when the man sighed and nodded.

"Alright."

She stumbled up to him and hugged him. She and her sister were protected because they had a guardian angel now.


	9. A Caretakers Oath - Anderson

**Might [Guest]** - Hey! First Review! I do have a Quarian coming up eventually. All the children are planned out and coming through as they do. I do think I might be able to change something and get the Quarian coming in earlier for you though. It'll be after this and the next as I already have them all planned out though!

Hope you all keep reading! And thank you might for my FIRST REVIEW! **Scrybbles cheers**

**Title : **E**. **A Caretakers Oath

**Adoptee : **Gyf & Genie

**Year : **2188

**POV : **Anderson

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect – characters, races, or plotlines within.**

Crisis, what a name for a paradise planet.

Alec Anderson was here alone, the four that had adopted him as a father as he had adopted them as his children were back on Omega. It wasn't a place he felt comfortable leaving his family alone, but that was where their temporary home was. The mercenaries were leaving them well enough alone, afraid to face the wrath of Alec's protection again – not with their numbers so dwindled after the affair with the twins.

They could protect themselves, Krios, Laudi and Liri could take care of themselves and handle Mesh.

The reason he came to Crisis was to scope out the planet. He'd taken a job for a small business interested in coming to the planet. There was a large percentage of the planet unclaimed, still wild and grown with nature. They were sending him in to scope out an area a few kilometers west of the city of Gal'va – a coastal city established by Salarians. The city had grown large, now inhabited by species of all types looking for a place to rest. It was peace after the war, and some would never leave.

He'd stay in the city a few days to get proper gear and find a guide out into the wilds. Maybe while he was here, he'd hunt for some real-estate – might come in handy.

Blue eyes stared out the window of the space vessel – an old beat up transport used to take crates of merchandise from place to place. The owner of the vessel was a Volus that he had convinced to let him board for a small price.

He couldn't be picky when he didn't have funds.

They were coming into the space port which was oddly enough stationed over water. If a ship was big enough, the hull of the vessel would sink into the waves like a ship centuries older. He watched out the window as they landed and was slightly disappointed to see that the ship wasn't large enough to land in the ocean.

It would have made a nice picture.

There was a call to disembark, and Alec stood with his bag over his shoulder. It help some essential equipment along with a change of civilian clothes. He didn't want to wear his armor the whole time he was here. He followed a group of refugees off the ship and into the docks. A single wide open room welcomed him and others from around the universe with statues and geometric angles.

Alec had to admit it, Salarians had a knack for using what they were good at and making it aesthetically pleasing.

He passed through a security shield and into the main docking bay. He hadn't been here before, so everything seemed to catch his eye. That was one thing about not being in the military, things weren't all business now a days, and there wasn't anyone he was chasing or anyone he was saving from giant shrimp in the sky.

A small Salarian boy went running by, his eyes on the ships outside through the clear shields that acted as windows. An Asari woman followed quickly behind him, a smile on her face. Alec smiled as he watched them for a moment before turning to head out into the city.

Time to get to work.

0N70

Salarians were almost as bad as Volus when it came to giving up information.

Alec was at the third agency, looking for a place on this world that would work for a company interested in the minerals that this planet supplied. Meaning, he was scouting for a mining company, and that meant an area in the city wasn't the most idealistic of spots.

All the spots they were willing to offer up weren't only in town, but small spots made for office buildings, not large pockets of equipment. And they weren't willing to listen to him when he tried to explain what he needed. When he asked them if someone else had something that was useful, they'd clam up and give him the evil eye before shooing him out the door.

Maybe he shouldn't be such a smart ass.

He ran a hand through his hair as he stepped out of the last loss cause. This wasn't getting him anywhere.

Maybe if he looked up listing instead of asking for property listing, there had to be some on the extranet.

He resolved himself to look up the information when he got back to the hotel. For now, he had other things to do around here, like call up his family and see what was going on back in Omega. He found a nice Café maybe a mile down the road and ordered up an Asari coffee before taking a seat on the patio. He used his omni tool to pull up the contact information. He sent through a message to see if Krios or the girls were at the apartment and sat back to wait. An Asari came out with the drink and set it down next to him with a smile before walking away.

Alec took in his surroundings. The city was quiet in this part of town, a peaceful atmosphere with families and couples walking down the street. He smiled as he pictured his own, feeling blessed that he'd finally gotten something he wanted. He almost didn't notice the tiny Salarian child staring up at him with wide eyes. He lifted an eyebrow, looking down at the kid.

"Hey, something up little guy?" Alec asked with a raised eyebrow and a tilted head. The kid blinked owlishly at him, not bothering to answer his question. Alec blinked in response, thinking about Mesh and how he'd stare at him when he was sitting around. Krios had told him once that he didn't look like a guy who could sit down and take a rest, and Mesh had apparently agreed with that. Alec wondered if that was what the kid was thinking as he stared up at him the same way. "Where's your mom? Won't she be worried that you're gone?" The kid tilted his head at that before speaking up, finally.

"I don't have a mama, or a papa," he said, before plopping down on the ground, still staring up at him.

"Oh? Not many do after the war," Alec leaned forward so that he could talk with the kid better, elbows on his knees and he spoke with the kid. "But there's always someone out there willing to take care of people. You just need to look."

"That's my sister," the kid said with a nod of agreement. Alec smiled, that meant the kid was in good hands, he was sure of it. The omni tool pinged, letting him know that he had a message. Alec looked down at it to see that it was Krios who had responded. Apparently they were all at the apartment.

"I've got some kids of my own, all adopted," Alec said, looking away from the tool and back to the kid. "Want to see?"

Alec didn't think the kid would react so well, his eyes widening and head nodding rapidly. Alec pulled up the pictures he had of the four, the kid standing up to lean over the side of the chair and look at them. He showed him the twins first and the kid looked a little confused.

"They're older then my sister," he said with confusion.

"But they wanted a family, just like the other two," he said, not looking back at the kid, who's eyes went up to him in sudden realization. "Those two are Liri and Laudi, smartest people I've ever met. There was a bit of trouble, and they came to me." He pulled up another picture, this one of the Turian Krios. The kid reached out to touch the picture and Alec chuckled.

"Different," he said in silent awe.

"He is, that's Krios, and he's Turian."

"Turian… Krios." Alec smiled looking down at the kid. He flipped to the next picture and the kid blinked in surprise before giggling.

Mesh was never able to sit still for a picture, he wasn't able to sit still for anything unless Alec had his arms around him or he was asleep. The picture on the omni tool now had Mesh sprawled out on his back, mouth wide open as he slept. Alec chuckled, staring at the picture as well.

"Funny."

"That's Mesh, and he's a funny kid. He has energy to spare," he said before flipping the picture once more to show the five of them seated on the ground with Mesh in Alec's lap. The kid looked up at Alec with curiosity.

"Is he heavy," Alec raised a brow, looking back at the picture to where Mesh was seated in his lap and playing the game with his siblings.

"A little, but not as much as he would be to other humans," he said, still staring at the picture. "I changed a lot after the war, and that was something that changed too."

"Gyf!" Alec looked up at the sound of someone calling out a name, and the kid looked up too. He looked around until he saw an Asari standing off at the other side of the Café, ready to leave. Gyf stood from where he leaned and moved to take off, but he paused between the two and looked back at Alec.

"That's my sister, I think you're like her," the Salarian kid, Gyf, said before he took off to the woman who had apparently heard what he'd said and was now looking at Alec in curiosity. Alec waved at the two, the kid responding enthusiastically before dragging his sister off.

Alec smiled and shook his head, at least there was someone else out there willing to help.

0N70

"Thanks, that's what I needed," the person on the other end of the line had come through with a property on the outer edge of the city, a large plot of land with access to the wilds beyond city limits. They'd need to put up perimeter fencing and such, but the hills to mine for their minerals were right there. He had a tour of the area for the company set up for two days from now. Unfortunately, the company wanted him there for it as well, so he was stuck in the hotel room for a few days – though the room wasn't all that bad, it had a ceiling to floor window along the western wall that overlooked the ocean.

He took the time to call up his family again.

"Hey Krios," he said as the Turian picked up the phone.

"Hey Pops, the twins aren't here at the moment, but Mesh is here," he heard the loud greeting from the Krogan a second latter – 'Hiiiii Papa!'

"They aren't off getting into trouble again are they?" He settled back in a chair to look out the window, his eyes on the setting sun.

"They're meeting a friend at Afterlife, Aria's taken quite a liking to the pair," Alec grinned slightly, that didn't surprise him as the Asari had helped the twins out when he'd pulled them out of the Blue Suns base.

"Which means someone's there to watch them," he said with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. Krios chuckled in response, either watching Mesh or at his comment on the girls, Alec didn't care or mind.

"So what's up?" Krios asked, apparently playing with Mesh as the kid was giggling near the phone.

"I'm going to be here a few more days, I found a plot for the company but they want me to stick around to see it with them,"

"Probably get paid afterwards," Krios said and Alec agreed. Alec heard fumbling and then Mesh was talking to him.

"Hi Papa~!"

"Hey kid, what are you up to?" Alec asked, a smile on his face.

"I was playing with Krios!" Mesh said and Alec was sure there was a huge grin on the kids face. Mesh loved having siblings, especially ones who were willing to sit down and play with him. The twins loved having such a young kid there for them relax with and Krios was Mesh's favorite; the Turian brought home things for his to play with and would sit there and answer any questions he had.

"I'm glad you're having fun-"someone was knocking on the door to his room, and Alec turned to look at the door. "Looks like I have a visitor buddy, I'll talk to you and Krios later, kay?"

"Okay Papa, bye!" The line hung up with Krios in the back ground telling Mesh how to turn off the Omni tool. Alec was still smiling when he made his way over to the door and answered it. An Asari woman stood there, the same one he'd seen with Gyf.

"Excuse me, I'm Genie. You met Gyf the other day…" the girl looked down, a little unsure.

"I did, you're his sister right?" Alec invited her in, and someone followed her in like a bullet. Alec raised a brow as he looked down at the small Salarian who was standing there staring up at him again. "Hey Gyf," Alec said, patting the kid on the head as he walked past toward where the seating area was. The girl followed him over.

"He's been talking about you, a lot," she said as she took a seat when he offered it. Alec sat down across from her, Gyf jumping up on the seat next to the Asari.

"I didn't think I made that big of impression," he said, his eyes moving to Gyf whose wide eyes were still watching him. "Hey Gyf, what is it? What were you talking about?" The kid stiffened, startled a little before he looked down and away. Alec raised a brow and looked up at Genie for answers. The girl smiled sheepishly on Gyf's behalf.

"Well, he said you were like me. He told me about the people you've taken in, about the Asari twins and the Turian. He told me about a Krogan his age that you'd taken in…" her hand moved to her head in a nervous gesture, looking down at the kid again who was clinging to her side. Alec looked between the two with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not going to hurt you two, or make fun of you. But if you're nervous about something, shouldn't you talk about it a little more?" he asked as he stood back up. He headed toward the kitchenette and could feel the pair watching him. "I'm here for a few more days, so you can tell me whatever it is later." He said as he grabbed a glass and filled it with water. "Either of you thirsty?"

Just like that, Alec seemed to ease the tension coming from the two. He didn't get the question or whatever it was they were nervous about out of them, but they were at ease in the hotel room. When Gyf fell asleep, Genie sat beside him looking out the window as they talked.

"Your family's in Omega? Why are you on Crisis then?" Genie asked, her head turning to look at him. Alec looked back at her then back out the window.

"I'm on a job," he'd already told him he was a Mercenary for hire, and he did odd jobs that people needed done. "A mining company hired me to find a place on Crisis near this city. They still wanted to be near to civilization, but have access to the wilds. I've been looking for a few days, and finally got one today. I'm staying for a few more days because the company wants me there when they go to check out the area. I'm apparently being used as a scout and a gun for hire."

"Oh," she looked interested, "where's the plot?"

"At the east side of town, off of Drigan. I'm heading over in the morning to check it out for myself if you want to come." Genie looked thoughtful for a moment before she nodded.

"I'll bring Gyf too."

"Sure, make it an outing," the Asari smiled wide, and Alec lifted an eyebrow. Whatever he'd said had been the right thing to say.

0N70

The plot of land was cleared when they reached it. The trees were around the edge toward the wild, and the city was on the other side. There was access from the street on both sides, making it easy for the mining trucks to return and for land and space shuttles to come in and out of the buildings garage. He could picture what it looked like, but it wasn't up to him.

Gyf was standing between him and Genie as they stood to one side of the property, staring out at the large open space. Genie was looking over her shoulder at the city, Alec thought it was because she was nervous being so near the wilds, but there might have been another reason.

"Sir," Alec turned when a voice he didn't recognize called out. A Salarian stood there, a board in hand and two body guards, one on either side. "Can I ask why you are standing by this property?"

"I called yesterday and the property agent said it was available for a mining company I'm scouting for," Alec noticed the slight relaxation of the Salarians shoulders as the man raised his hand to the guards who put their weapons away.

"I'm sorry, you said you wouldn't be here until tomorrow, we weren't prepared for someone to show," the Salarian looked down at the tablet it his hands and tapped on something.

"It's alright, I just wanted to get a look at it before my contact got here. I'm also the gun for hire," he said as he looked back at the property. "No one's gone for their head yet, but they want the protection."

"Oh," the Salarian nodded, "Understandable. And these are?" he was looking at the two that had come with him, and Alec looked over at Genie and Gyf.

"Friends, I've met them a few times around town, they're the one who showed me where the place was." That wasn't a total lie, as he might have gotten lost if they hadn't been there – although he had this eerie sense of direction, so he would have found his way anyways. The Salarian nodded anyway, buying the statement. No one gave a second thought on it as the two continued to talk until a small hand grabbed at his and tugged. Alec looked down from the Salarian to a smaller one who was staring up at him with glazed tired eyes. Alec finally looked around to see they'd been there quite a while, Genie asleep against the fence, Gyf looking like he was going to fall over and sleep on any piece of ground. Alec turned back to the Salarian with a grin. "I'm going to get them back, I'll be back with the company representatives tomorrow. Thank you for talking to me."

"It was my pleasure Anderson, I hope to work with you in the future. Good day." Alec nodded and made his way over to Genie, Gyf stumbling after him. He stood over Genie for a moment, not really wanting to wake her but not sure she wanted to be carried through the city either. He decided he'd deal with it later, kneeling on the ground and looking over his shoulder at the tired Gyf.

"Here, climb on my back, and hold on. You can nap on the way back, alright?" The Salarian stumbled forward, climbing up onto his back and wrapping his small arms around his neck. Alec lifted him to settle him right on his back before he stood and bent forward to pick up Genie. He stood, nodding to the Salarian and his body guards as he took off down the street and back to the hotel.

0N70

Alec was starting to fall asleep when he heard someone shifting in the direction of his bed. He let his eyes drift back open to see Gyf watching him from the bed. Those wide eyes didn't move away, but were questioning all the same as he stared at him. Gyf reached out an arm toward him, a child beckoning for a parent, and Alec couldn't resist. He stood up and made his way over to the bed, sitting on the edge and reaching over to rub the kids back. There were no words exchanged between them, only an arm reaching up to grab Alec's arm. The human male smiled then looked up to see Genie with open tired eyes. She was watching Gyf's actions with Alec, a smile on her own face.

Alec sunk into the bed when the kid tugged him in, and Genie did the same. He settled to one side of Gyf, who curled up against him.

He fell asleep with a pair of children clinging to him.

0N70

He was awake when they woke from their slumber, his sleeping pattern still wired into the military's five hour nights. He laid there for a while, watching the two sleep, wondering what his own children were doing. He slipped out of bed later to stare out at the ocean as it began to glow with the light that was creeping over the horizon he couldn't see.

Alec knew the Asari was up before she slipped out of bed, making her way over to stand beside him. She stared out to sea beside him, a comfortable silence between them.

Genie broke the silence as she started talking.

"When Gyf told me you were like me, I figured you were a man who cared for people. Then he stated telling of the children, young and old, that you have taken in: the twins, the Turian and the Krogan child. I realized as he spoke about you that we weren't exactly alike," Alec lifted a brow, turning his head to look at her. She didn't meet his eyes, her own still on the sea. "You've created a family for the people you've taken in, I don't think I could have done that."

Alec smiled, turning his eyes back to sea.

"That's all I wanted, both during and after the war. I wanted a family, people to trust, people I could care for… I didn't think I was going to have one for a long time, but then everything happened with Mesh, and Krios just sort of followed. The twins came shortly after – my family grew on its own, because I've helped them, and they didn't want to leave."

It was silence again and Alec waited for the girl, gave her time as the sun rose in the sky and colored the ocean. He looked down a few minutes later when a sleepy boy came tumbling out of bed and latched onto his leg, ready to fall right back into bed given the chance – if he could get someone else to fall into bed with him of course.

"Would you be willing for two more?" Alec blinked and looked up at Genie, a brow raised. She was looking down at Gyf, her eyes watching until her eyes rose to meet his. The Asari looked nervous again, almost afraid of rejection.

Genie and Gyf were looking for a family, just as he had been. How could he say no?

"Yes, there's always room for more in my family," he said with a soft smile. The Asari was the one to look at him with wide eyes this time, before launching herself forward and wrapping her arms around Alec. She reached down and picked up Gyf, waking him right up as she twirled around.

"We've got a Papa!" she said to the Salarian, who looked back at Alec for conformation. The human smiled in amusement, nodding and watching as Gyf cheered too.

There were so many orphans after the war, Alec was happy that he could be a new father to some of them.


	10. A Caretakers Oath - Gyf

**Title : **E**. **A Caretakers Oath

**Adoptee : **Gyf & Genie

**Year : **2188

**POV : **Gyf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect – characters, races, or plotlines within.**

Genie had brought him to the most wondrous place, without the threat of the giant robots in the sky taking him away… taking his family away. She'd brought him here when she left Thessia, where he and his parents had been before giant robots had come from the sky, raining down fire and death.

Gyf didn't like those giant robots, even if they were fixing things now.

They were at the place where the ships came and dropped people off, Genie called it a docking bay. Gyf liked the docking bay, there were giant opening that showed the ocean and the ships. The ships didn't touch the water, but it was a pretty view anyways.

He looked up when his sister, Genie, put her hand on his head. She looked happy being here, he was happy being here.

Gyf stared back out to sea, a smile on his face.

This place was awesome, and he didn't even remember what it was called.

0N70

Genie had taken him through town, enjoying the sites and visiting her friends. Gyf didn't like some of her friends, but she said that they were important contacts to have, whatever that meant.

They were at a place to eat now, Genie having gotten him something sweet while she had this weird smelling drink. He was looking around at all the people, curious to their stories until his eyes landed on a man sitting back in a chair, working on one of things that Genie had too. Omni something, he didn't remember.

The human didn't look like he was supposed to stay still, he looked like he was supposed to be moving around on thick legs – he looked like he was supposed to be on a flag ship like the stories Genie told him about Commander Shepard.

Curiosity got the better of him and he hoped off the chair when he finished with his treat. He shook Genie's arm and pointed at the guy, questioning. His sister blinked down at him before looking where he was pointing. She didn't look like she understood, but he headed over to him anyways.

It took a moment for the man to notice him, finally looking down with a lifted eyebrow.

"Hey, something up little guy?" the man asked, and Gyf continued to stare up at him. Who was this guy that seemed so much different than the other strangers here? "Where's your mom? Won't she be worried you're gone?" Mama? Gyf didn't have a mama, he told the guy so.

"I don't have a mama, or a papa," Gyf sat down on the ground, still staring up at the man.

"Oh? Not many do after the war," Gyf saw his parents going up in flames for a moment before the man leaned down, elbows on his knees. Gyf continued watch him, listening. "But there's always someone out there willing to take care of people. You just need to look."

Gyf nodded, that was his sister! "That's my sister," he said as much with a smile. The man smiled back. The omni thingy pinged, but the man didn't answer it, just looking down to see that there was something there.

"I've got kids of my own, all adopted," Genie said that was when older people took kids in, became their parents. Did that mean the human was a papa? "Want to see?"

He was going to let him see his kids? Really? Gyf's eyes widened and he nodded a lot. The man used the omni thingy and Gyf jumped up to make his way around and lean against the chair. The man adjusted so that the kid was able to see. There were a pair of Genie's kind on the screen, and they looked a lot older then her.

"They're older then my sister," that wasn't right, older people didn't need to have a papa, did they?

"But they wanted a family, just like the other two," Gyf looked up at the man with wide wondrous eyes. His eyes turned back to the picture when the man started to speak again, "Those two are Liri and Laudi, smartest people I've ever met. There was a bit of trouble, and they came to me." Another picture came up, this one a taller person, yet younger then the two previous. He was a Turian. Gyf reached out to touch the picture, he could see the happy in the Turian's eyes.

"Different," this one was different than the other two.

"He is, that's Krios, and he's Turian."

"Turian… Krios." Would he be that happy if he had a papa? The next picture made his giggle. There was a Krogan kid sleeping with his arms and legs wide open, his mouth drooling. It was funny.

"Funny." Gyf said with a giggle.

"That's Mesh, and he's a funny kid. He has energy to spare," Gyf stared at the next picture. The four he'd seen were sitting around with the human playing a game. Gyf's eyes zeroed in on where the human was holding the Krogan. The Krogan looked big, even though he was a kid too.

"Is he heavy?" Gyf asked, looking up at the human.

"A little," the human was looking back at the picture, "but not as much as he would be to other humans. I changed after the war, and that was something that changed too."

"Gyf!" Gyf looked up at the call of his name to see Genie standing across the café, ready to leave. He pulled away from the chair and took off toward her. He stopped half way, looking back at the man. He pointed at the woman with a smile.

"That's my sister, I think you're like her," he said, cheerful at the thought. He took off again once more toward his sister, only looking back when he reached her. The man waved at the two of them, and he waved back before dragging Genie off.

0N70

Gyf couldn't' get the man out of his head, couldn't get the kids out of his head. He was amazing, and he was a papa. Could the man be his papa? He wanted to ask Genie, but he didn't know how to ask his sister.

Genie was worried, Gyf could see it. But Gyf didn't know how to change that, he was too into the human man. His mind couldn't leave the thought of a papa be. His sister had left him in the play room, and he could feel his sisters eyes on him, but he didn't want to play, couldn't play.

Gyf looked up when Genie disappeared from the doorway. His eyes watching the spot she had been in before looking down at the ground where his toys were scattered about. He reached out and grabbed one, looking at it with wide eyes before putting it down and jumping up.

His sister would know, he would tell his sister and see if she could figure it out.

If the man could be his papa, Genie would know.

He hurried into the room where his sister sat on the computer. She was staring at it, and Gyf could see the lost look on her face. He sat down beside the chair and waited for her to notice him.

When she did, she looked put her hand on her chest before talking to him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, and Gyf met her eyes.

"Can I have a papa?" He wanted one, he really did. Genie looked at him funny and asked him something.

"What do you mean?"

"The man from the cafe, he has kids. Can humans have Krogan kids?" Gyf asked, curious if a human could. He'd never seen a human and Krogan walking down the street together like other mama and papas. He'd never seen another Krogan kid with a human parent. He thought that humans just didn't like Krogan's, but the guy had a Krogan kid. And a Turian and two Asari too.

"I don't know, why?" Gyf stared at her, not knowing how Genie didn't know. He decided to tell her what he could about the man. Maybe it would help her tell him.

"He has a Krogan, a kid like me. He also has a Turian, older than me. He looked happy. There were two Asari, like you. But they were older than you." That's what he remembered, he scratched his head as he thought. Genie reached out and covered his hand, so he looked up at her as she lifted his head.

"Did he say anything else, did he say where he was from?" Gyf couldn't remember. He scrunched up his face as he tried until something came to him.

"Omega, he said his family was in Omega." Gyf was rather proud of himself for remembering that. He looked back up at his sister from where he sat on the floor. She turned back to the machine, typing on the holo board. She was able to find people on that, which meant she'd be able to find the papa person.

"We may have a papa yet Gyf," his eyes widened as his eyes went from the screen back to his sister, a building of hope in his chest. He jumped up and stood close to look past her.

He could have a Papa if sister could find him, Gyf hoped his sister found him.

0N70

It felt like years passed while Genie did her best. She was trying to find him, that one human from the Café – Gyf knew she was. She was talking to a lot of people, having them search for him too. He knew it wasn't that long, he knew it had only been a short time, but it still felt like forever was passing him by.

When Genie grabbed him from his spot, where his mind was still on the man, Gyf was sure she'd found something. He went with her, being dragged down the street to a building with people going in and out of it. He looked up at Genie to ask where they were going, but she didn't answer, just smiled at him.

Gyf thought Genie was being weird.

She dragged him into a building, where people stayed for short times. Then he was dragged into a small elevator and up to a high floor. She took him to the door of a room and just stood there.

Gyf watched her, confused. She had her head tilted, as if listening for something. Apparently she'd heard something, because her face scrunched a little in concentration. Gyf didn't talk, he didn't want to get in the way of what she was doing.

Then he heard it.

"Hi Papa~!" He stiffened and tilted his head to listen.

"Hey kid, what are you up to?" That was the papa human! Genie had found him!

"I was playing with Krios!" Papa human must be talking with the other over that omni thingy, Genie did that too. Sometimes it confused him and made him look for the other person.

"Mesh…" That's what the human had called him. He looked up at Genie with wide eyes. He wanted to go in, he wanted to see the papa. Genie knocked on the door, and Gyf stood in anticipation. He heard them stop talking, then continue until they weren't talking at all. When the door opened, he was standing behind Genie. She was shaking. Gyf looked past her to see the man standing there.

"Excuse me, I'm Genie. You met Gyf the other day…"

"I did, you're his sister right?" Gyf followed his sister when they were invited in, moving past her to stare up at the man. He patted him on the head with a "Hey Gyf," and Gyf couldn't help but look up at him with wide adoring eyes.

"He's been talking about you, a lot," Gyf looked up at Genie, but didn't say anything. He hadn't really talked a lot about the man, but he'd been thinking about him. He had said quite a bit to her though. The papa led them over to couches and sat in one side after offering his sister a seat. He sat beside her. Gyf looked away when he asked what he had said to his sister. He was so shy now in front of the papa, because he knew what he wanted to ask, Gyf just didn't know how to say it.

"Well, he said you were like me," Gyf was glad that his sister was the one answering instead of him. He listened as she told the man what he had talked about. She mentioned the people that the papa had taken in. She stopped talking then, and Gyf was sure she had butterflies just like he did.

"I'm not going to hurt you two, or make fun of you." Gyf looked up at him as he moved to stand. "But if you're nervous about something, shouldn't you talk about it a little more?" He watched the papa cross the room to the kitchen place, "I'm here for a few more days, so you can tell me whatever it is later." Gyf watched as he poured himself a glass of water, and got of the chair to cross over to the man as he continued to talk. "Either of you thirsty?"

Gyf hurried over to him and tugged at his leg, receiving a water in turn. The question he'd had was buried in the back of his mind by the fact that he was here with the papa. Genie seemed to relax, and everything went well until Gyf fell asleep on Genie's lap.

He didn't hear what they were talking about, being asleep the whole time. But something told him that he was going to see the man the next day when he was woken up and taken home.

He'd like that, he'd like that a lot.

0N70

He couldn't stay still when Genie took him back to meet the papa. The Papa was standing at the front of the hotel, waiting for them. When he saw them, he smiled and made his way to them.

"Ready?"

They walked through the town, his sister leading the way. Gyf stayed back with the man, at one point reaching up and taking his hand. The man let him hold onto him as they walked. He stared up at him the whole way there as the man spoke to his sister.

What they reached was a large open space. He stared across it with curious eyes. Why did the papa need to see this? He let go of his hand and hurried to the fenced off area, looking across it.

"Sir," Gyf jumped, turning around to see an older Salarian speaking to the man. He had people behind him that were armed. He didn't want to be shot so he moved behind the papa who had his own.

The papa talked them down somehow. When the Salarian spoke about the two of them, Gyf hurried over to stand with Genie as the papa looked over at them. He told the Salarian that they were friends. Gyf liked that, but that wasn't what he wanted. Papa kept talking to the Salarian and Gyf turned to Genie. Genie took a seat by the fence and they played together as they waited. It was a long time that the papa talked to the Salarian. Genie fell asleep first, and Gyf was leaning against her, his own eyes drooping. He stumbled away from Genie and up to the Papa. He tugged at his arm, and the papa looked down before looking up at the Salarian.

"I'm going to get them back, I'll be back with the company representatives tomorrow. Thank you for talking to me."

"It was my pleasure Anderson, I hope to work with you in the future. Good day." Gyf stumbled after the papa who ended up standing over his sister. He was looking down at her thoughtfully when Gyf stumbled against him.

"Here, climb on my back, and hold on. You can nap on the way back, alright?" Gyf sighed as he climbed up and rested there. The papa's muscles were thick, and held him up easily. Gyf was asleep before the papa stood up.

0N70

Gyf stirred awake, he could feel Genie beside him, and for a moment he thought that they were back at Genie's home. His eyes opened and he rubbed at them to see the large windows and he knew that wasn't where he was. He looked around, wondering where the Papa was when he spotted him in a chair, his eyes falling closed. Papa was falling asleep.

Gyf stared at the human until the man noticed him, looking back at him with tired eyes. Gyf wondered why the man wasn't sleeping in his own bed. There were only two of them in it, enough room for him to sleep too.

He reached out towards the Papa, and was happy to see that the man got up from his seat and made his way to the bed. He sat at the edge of it and Gyf almost pouted.

Almost.

He rubbed Gyf's back in gentle circles, and Gyf enjoyed that. It felt comforting. He reached up and grabbed the man's arm even as the man lifted his eyes to look at his sister. Genie must be awake. He tugged at the arm to get the man to sink into the bed, his sister helping. Gyf curled up against the man when he lay down, and he couldn't think of a better place to do so.

The bed felt empty, all the warmth that had been there last night gone. Gyf opened his eyes slowly, wondering why the Papa and his sister weren't there. Sleepy eyes looked around the room to see a pair of people at the window. They were talking about something, but he was too tired to listen.

Gyf stumbled off the bed when his sleepy mind realized who it was, tumbling to the floor. He stood back up slowly and made his way to the people, stumbling into the Papa's leg. The man looked down at him with a smile, and a few moments later, his sister was watching him.

Genie looked nervous, and Gyf didn't know why.

The Papa said something a second later, and next thing Gyf knew, he was in the air, wide awake and looking around in surprise. His sister then told him why she was so happy.

"We've got a Papa!" Gyf blinked for a moment, surprised before looking at the human who nodded. Suddenly, Gyf felt a whole lot more awake and happier than ever.

He had a Papa, and a funny Krogan sibling.


	11. A Caretakers Oath - Genie

**Title : **E**. **A Caretakers Oath

**Adoptee : **Gyf & Genie

**Year : **2188

**POV : **Genie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect – characters, races, or plotlines within.**

Gal'va was a good community, a peaceful community. Genie had moved here after the war, right when the advertisements went out for a world of peace. She enjoyed it, bringing Gyf with her to enjoy it with her.

The docking bay of Gal'va was large, Salarian built and geometric all the way around. It was pleasing on the eyes and had Gyf running around to see everything he could with his large wondrous eyes.

Genie followed the child, unwilling to stop his wander in wonder. She was slow to catch up when he rushed to the window to stare out to sea. The ships hung meters above the waves, their undercarriages barely brushed when the waves rose as high as they could. The docks were busy, as they often were since the end of the war. All these people were looking for a refuge from a universe battered by war, and Crisis, the planet Gal'va rested on, was one of few to survive without the devastation of the Reaper attack.

Genie reached down, her hand on Gyf's head as he continued to watch ships land and take off.

This had been a good place for them to start again, and it was a good place for them to keep going until they found what they were looking for.

Whatever that was.

0N70

It had been a long day, trying to find her contacts among the people in Gal'va. Gyf hadn't been so sure about some of them, Genie couldn't help but agree. Some of the people that she was in contact with seemed rather shady. But they were keeping the pair of them on their feet.

The pair of them had stopped at a Café when everything was finished. She'd bought him a treat for sticking with her the whole time and not complaining about the people she knew he didn't like. She watched him as his large eyes looked at everyone around them, drinking a cup of coffee and enjoying the peace. She followed the kid's eyes when they stopped on something, or someone. There was a man on his Omni tool, sending off a message. He had a dark shirt that stopped in mid bicep on large arms, it dipped to his collarbone in a circle and was just tight enough to show off a muscled physique. He had large legs bound in what the humans called jeans and a pair of black shoes. She watched Gyf's interest grow as he continued to stare at the long haired man.

Gyf finally jumped down off the chair when he finished the cookie. He came over and shook her arm, pointing at the man. She blinked down at him, wondering what the child wanted to do even as he took off towards the guy. She moved to stand and follow, but realized she had a well enough view to keep an eye on Gyf and the man. She could always call the enforcement if he did anything that showed he was taking the kid away.

She smiled at the wide eyes that were staring up at the man. It didn't take him long to notice Gyf, and even then he didn't seem annoyed at the attention. Instead, he spoke to Gyf. She watched as Gyf took a seat on the ground, something he did often when he was interested in someone – if he was talking to them, he'd take a seat, the same thing he did when she was teaching him something.

Gyf didn't show many emotions, the big eyes doing all the crying or laughing or anything else that would normally show on someone's face. It was surprising when suddenly his face split into a smile that the man answered with his own. The man looked down at his omni tool then, and Genie waited for the man to excuse himself from speaking with the kid. But he didn't, he looked at it for a moment before talking to the kid, who jumped up and moved around the chair to get a look at the pictures the man had brought up on the tool.

Wide eyes went from confused to amazed to amused as the pictures were shown to Gyf. Genie couldn't see them from where she sat, but Gyf was enjoying them, and that's what mattered. The Salarian child was questioning the man about the pictures, asking and listening. The human still didn't seem bothered by it as he smiled, sharing his life with the kid.

"Gyf!" she called across the café as she stood. She would love to continue watching Gyf enjoy himself with a new found friend, but it was time to go. They needed to get back their home before the sun set. Gyf came toward her, only to pause in between her and the human. A small finger came out to point at her even as he continued speaking toward the man. She heard what he said this time.

"That's my sister, I think you're like her," it was a cheerful tone, one that showed love for her and a growing adoration of the man. She reached out to grab his hand even as she looked in curiosity toward the human who waved at them. Gyf waved back enthusiastically before he tugged her hand and dragged her off.

She needed to learn more about this human.

0N70

Gyf was quiet.

Gyf was someone who was a soft speaker, but he asked questions like any other kid about everything. So Genie was concerned as the apartment was a lot quieter than normal. She leaned against the door frame of the play room, watching as Gyf sat there in front of his toys, staring off into space.

Genie knew who he was thinking about.

What kind of man had such an impact on the kid? Gyf had been happy and smiling with the man there, but now he was quiet and reserved, a thoughtful look passing through his eyes as he wondered.

She needed to know who that man was, and what he was here for. Where was he located? What was his story? Did he have children, know how to handle someone like Gyf? She turned around and made her way into the office, she'd find out if it took all the resources she had.

Now to find out where to start.

She settled before the holo, her eyes staring at it as she tried to come up with an answer. Should she call her contact at the dock? How about the one at the bar? Where did he go at night? Did he have somewhere or someone he liked to hang out with?

She sighed and ran her hands over her head. This wasn't going to be useful if she didn't have something to use.

She nearly jumped when she looked down to see Gyf sitting there beside her chair. She put her hand on her chest and sighed before looking down at him again.

"Is something wrong?"

"Can I have a papa?" Genie blinked, then gave the Salarian a curious look.

"What do you mean?"

"The man from the café, he has kids. Can humans have Krogan kids?" Genie's brow dipped low in confusion.

"I don't know, why?" She knew that humans couldn't naturally have Krogan kids, their physiologies were too different, but she wanted to know why Gyf had asked.

"He has a Krogan, a kid like me. He also has a Turian, older than me. He looked happy. There were two Asari, like you. But they were older than you." Gyf was scratching his head as he talked, his eyes on the ground. Genie reached out and covered his hand, before lifting his head.

"Did he say anything else, did he say where he was from?" Gyf scrunched up his eyes as he thought about it, and Genie sighed when he was able to recall.

"Omega, he said his family was in Omega."

Genie sighed and nodded before turning to the computer, it was the docking information that she needed then. She'd be able to track him from there with ease.

"We may have a Papa yet Gyf," she looked back down to meet wide eyes that stared up at her with hope. She smiled down at him and turned back to the computer. This would work, she'd find out who he was and where he stayed. She'd figure it all out, and if he was the one.

Well, if he was the one, then they'd both have a family and someone somewhere to call home.

0N70

It took a few contacts more than she thought it would to find out the man was named Alec Anderson who had come in from Omega a few days ago. It took a few more greased palms to find out that he was in a hotel almost three blocks down from Genie's apartment complex.

The next evening, Genie grabbed Gyf from where he sat next to a window. His wide eyes were still thoughtful and on the man, Genie was sure of this as he hadn't touched his toys since he met the man. Gyf asked her where they were going and Genie could only smile at him, excitement and anticipation at having a full family running through her blood.

She dragged the Salarian down the street and into a hotel, her hands growing sweaty and clammy as she took the elevator up to the floor Alec's room was on. She stood beside it, listening to see if he was in.

His voice wasn't the only one he heard from inside.

"…Probably get paid afterward…" It was a voice she didn't recognize, and it sounded a little off, like they were talking through an Omni tool. Alec must be on the phone with someone then. Did she want to interrupt when he was in the middle of a call?

"Hi Papa~!" she stood up straight at the sound of the voice and what it was saying. Alec was talking to his family! She looked down at Gyf who was standing next to her. He had stiffened too, and was now listening more closely to the conversation.

"Hey kid, what are you up to?"

"I was playing with Krios!"

"Mesh…" Genie looked at Gyf who had spoken up a name. The one who was talking must be Mesh. Gyf looked up to meet Genie's eyes with wide ones. Genie couldn't tell what he was thinking but she reached out and knocked on the door of the room. The conversation stopped for a second before it started again. They were saying their goodbyes.

When the door opened, Genie didn't really know what to say. She was suddenly too nervous to talk to the man that was standing before her dressed in a pair of sleeping pants and a white t-shirt.

"Excuse me, I'm Genie." Surprisingly, she wasn't stuttering as she spoke. "You met Gyf the other day…"

"I did, you're his sister right?" The man wasn't annoyed that they'd showed up uninvited, or confused that they knew where he was. In fact, he invited them inside. She watched as he looked down at Gyf as he followed her in. "Hey Gyf," she watched as Alec patted him on the head, and Gyf stared up at him with wide adoring eyes.

"He's been talking about you, a lot," Genie thought that was a bit of a lie, as he'd been more thinking about the man then talking about him. But she was unwilling to correct her statement. She took the seat offered, Gyf sitting beside her. When Alec questioned him, Gyf looked away. He was nervous and unsure, Genie knew what that felt like and wasn't going to hold it against him.

"Well, he said you were like me," she started on Gyf's behalf. "He told me about the people you've taken in, about the Asari twins and the Turian. He told me about a Krogan his age that you'd taken in…" that you'd become a father to, she thought. She trailed off, her own eyes lowering the kid. She couldn't ask, she just couldn't ask a man that they barely knew.

"I'm not going to hurt you two, or make fun of you." No, he wouldn't. She knew that, but it was still hard to ask. "But if you're nervous about something, shouldn't you talk about it a little more?" there was no more to talk about on the subject between her and Gyf. The problem was courage, not talking it out. "I'm here for a few more days, so you can tell me whatever it is later." Genie finally looked up to see him across at the kitchenette instead of the other seat. She watched him fill a glass of water. "Either of you thirsty?"

The tension felt like it suddenly dissipated, the tension and the question stored somewhere else. They talked with Alec about so many things, learned a lot about the man. Genie didn't realize how long they'd been there until Gyf fell asleep, head in Genie's lap.

She sat beside Alec, staring out the window at the view of the Ocean. The scene made a gorgeous picture.

"Your family is in Omega? Why are you on Crisis then?" she looked at him in curiosity. She wanted to know more about the man, and it had come down to just why he was here after all the other facts she now knew about him.

"I'm on a job," that explains it, of course he'd need to work to earn credits. He'd already told them he was a mercenary of sorts. "A mining company hired me to find a place on Crisis near this city. They still wanted to be near to civilization, but have access to the wilds. I've been looking for a few days, and finally got one today. I'm staying for a few more days because the company wants me there when they got to check out the area. I'm apparently being used as a scout and a gun for hire." He had experience with guns then, which she hadn't known. Looking at the man, she should have known he could handle a gun.

"Oh, where's the plot?" Maybe she could show him it. She found she wanted to stay around the man, wanted to give Gyf this present of a father if only for a short amount of time.

"At the east side of town, off of Drigan. I'm heading over in the morning to check it out for myself if you want to come." Of course she wanted to come. She made a show of looking thoughtful before nodding.

"I'll bring Gyf too." He'd like that, seeing the man in his day to day activities.

"Sure, make it an outing," Genie felt genuinely happy at the idea, and she was sure her face showed it. She looked back at Gyf, he'd enjoy it.

0N70

Gyf had been so excited when they left the apartment that Genie was sure the kid knew where they were going. He was the one who spotted Anderson before the hotel. The man turned to them and made his way over.

"Ready?"

Genie led the way around buildings, taking Alec to the east side of town. She looked over her shoulder a few times to see Gyf holding onto the man's hand. Absolutely Adorable. She spoke with him as they walked until they reached the property that Alec had spoken of. Her eyes wandered to the wilds on the other edge of the property, unsure at being so close to what she knew to hold wild creatures and remnants of a Reaper army. She turned back to Alec and Gyf until she noticed someone else, or a group of someone's.

A Salarian stood there, defensive, with a group of men, all armed.

"Sir," the Salarian spoke, addressing the human who looked back at him. "Can I ask why you are standing by this property?"

"I called yesterday and the property agent said it was available for a mining company I'm scouting for," Genie watched as the Salarian seemed to stand down, along with the body guards. They started speaking to each other, and Genie reached down her hands when Gyf came running over. She took a seat by the fencing and played with the kid while watching the Salarian and Alec.

It had taken longer than usual for her to find anything about Alec. She knew she shouldn't pry, but she'd wanted to know about the man that Gyf wished to call father. He was different, he held an aura about him that Genie both stood in awe of, and feared at the same time. What did his past hold?

No matter how long she looked, she never found anything. Maybe she wasn't looking in the right direction, she didn't know.

She exhausted herself the past few days with the need to fulfill her curiosity. Thus the reason she'd fallen asleep so much quicker than her Salarian charge.

While she slept, she felt a comfort. A warmth she didn't know holding her, carrying her away from the hard ground.

She knew it was Anderson, the man she wanted to call papa.

0N70

Genie felt the bed move, it had to be a bed as it was a lot more comfortable than the ground she'd fallen asleep on – and it wasn't the warmth of strong arms carrying her. Her eyes slid open barely, just enough to see Gyf reach up and grab onto Alec's arm. She smiled gently, finding the scene before her a perfect interaction between child and father. Gyf tugged on his arm, pulling him into bed, Genie reaching out to give that extra bit of power. When Alec suck into the bed, Gyf curled up against him and Genie fell back into sweet dreams with that warmth once again at her side.

0N70

Genie woke when the warmth moved away. There was light before closed eyes and a small body curling up against her where a larger one had been. She was still half asleep when she realized that Anderson must be up, and Gyf had rolled over to curl against her in the lack of the human's warmth.

Her eyes opened slowly, unwilling to wake from the comfort of sleep. She slipped out of bed, curling the blankets around her charge before looking around the room and making her way over to Alec. She stood beside him and stared out to sea, the sun rising from behind the hotel, leaving the furthest reaches of the ocean a dark purple.

She had to ask now, she felt like asking now, she wanted to ask…

"When Gyf told me you were like me, I figured you were a man who cared for people. Then he stated telling of the children, young and old, that you have taken in: the twins, the Turian and the Krogan child." She paused momentarily, gathering her thoughts. She was explaining what she knew before she got to the question… it wasn't as direct as she'd rather be but… "I realized as he spoke about you that we weren't exactly alike." She felt his eyes on her, but she didn't look back at him. "You've created a family for the people you've taken in, I don't think I could have done that."

"That's all I wanted, both during and after the war. I wanted a family, people to trust, people I could care for… I didn't think I was going to have one for a long time, but then everything happened with Mesh, and Krios just sort of followed. The twins came shortly after – my family grew on its own, because I've helped them, and they didn't want to leave."

She absorbed his words, a small smile on her face even as they stayed on the ocean outside. She heard Gyf stumble out of bed and she smiled as she thought about a family. A family with Gyf as her brother, and several more siblings with Alec as a father. She'd like that.

"Would you be willing for two more?" She finally asked, looking down at Gyf who was attached to Anderson's leg. Her eyes rose to meet his, and she suddenly felt nervous, afraid. Would he reject them?

"Yes, there's always room for more in my family," Genie looked at him wide eyed for a moment before she jumped up, cheering, and launched herself forward to wrap her arms around Alec. She then reached down and picked up Gyf, waking him right up as she twirled around.

"We've got a Papa!" she was so giddy and happy, she didn't notice Gyf look back at the man who nodded in confirmation.

She didn't know she was looking for a family, but now that she'd found one, it was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

A/N: I've gone through all the chapters and put "Break lines" where all the time skips happen to be. Reason: because I decided to read through it on and found that I confused myself without it.

Also, the intro and summary are in the works for being changed - I've been told by one of my proof readers that they don't see where I'm coming from, how my view of the synthesis ending is different, though he did note there was a difference. He said that it'd be easier to figure out if I just explained it at the beginning, so that's what I'll do. Also, I've been questioned about the 'doppelganger' that took Shepard's place - the one that somehow had renegade features instead of paragon, red glow and all. That... will be explained eventually. But not in the beginning.

Hope you guys have enjoyed it thus far, and I thank you for staying aboard.

~Odd'n'Old Scrybbles


	12. Habit - Anderson

**Title : **F. Habit

**Adoptee : **Chourl

**Year : **2188

**POV : **Anderson

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect – characters, races, or plotlines within [except for Mesh, Mesh is mine XP].**

* * *

_Despite appearances, Illium is no safer than Omega._

The city of Nos Astra was a gleaming city of lights seen from space even on the brightest of days. Anyone who orbited the planet Illium could easily pick it out.

From close up, in a sky scraper that looked over the city's skyline, Alec agreed. Nos Astra was gorgeous from the right height. Its glow was almost welcoming in comparison to Omega – but get right down to the bones and Nos Astra was a city teeming with crime. Alec wasn't too keen on letting the twins come to this place, even if they had been here before, but when they asked if he would come with to keep an eye out he couldn't say no.

They were here for their work after all.

The three of them were located in the upper lobby of a hotel, Anderson staring off over the city while the twins sat in a comfortable loveseat speaking between themselves. Alec wasn't listening, his eyes watching the cars as they passed below. The sound of a door sliding open had him lifting his eyes from the view to look up and watch as the twins stood up quickly, both with smiles on their faces.

"Arail!" The twins called toward the person who had entered in unison as they approached the other, who was Asari, and looked very familiar. Alec approached as the twins gestured for him to come meet her. "Arail, this is our papa, Alec Anderson." They said as Alec reached them.

Ah, that's why he recognized her.

Before Alec stood a woman he hadn't seen in a little more than two years. She was staring right back at him in curiosity.

"I wasn't aware you had a father," the Asari said before speaking to Alec. "Not many people escape my notice. I'm Arail, I've been Liri and Laudi's contact here on Illium for a few years now." She said, looking him over. "You seem… familiar." Alec raised a brow, wondering if the woman would recognize him, but the twins got to her first, tugging him away. Alec followed the girls back to the couch, sitting down between them as they gestured to the other chair.

"Papa is part of our operation now, he keeps an eye on who we work with," Liri said as she shifted to make herself comfortable before looking up at the woman. The Asari nodded with a slight smile.

"I'm glad to see someone is looking out for you," she said before pulling out a tablet with a list on it. "Now that you have a reliable source, I have some parts you may be interested in."

0N70

Hours were spent with the girls looking over the list, discussing between each other what they would do with the pieces and parts that could be supplied to them. Alec watched, leaning back in another chair while the girls put their heads together, a small smile on his face. Just about a week ago, they were both wrapped in bandages and confined to beds after the mess with the Blue Suns. Now, here they were excited as a pair of ten year olds in a candy shop.

"Why are you taking care of them?" Alec was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice beside him and he turned his head to look up at Arail as she leaned against the side of the chair. She looked curious, but she also seemed suspicious. She always had been when it came to people she couldn't track, since she'd become the Shadow Broker.

"Because they needed someone when things got too rough. I was there to help them, so they chose me as their guardian," Alec said, his eyes back on the girls with a small smile. "I already had two, and don't mine if my family grows. I've also been in the line of work that deals with the mercenaries long enough to point out the good and the bad clients that show up on their roster," he said the last as a pointed fact. Liara lifted an eyebrow and looked back over at the pair of Asari who were still at it over the accounts and scrap laid out for them in the tablets. "Trouble follows them, they just needed someone to watch their back. It's only an added bonus that they absolutely love Mesh."

"Mesh?" The blue Asari looked down at him in curiosity and he smiled in return.

"Mesh."

0N70

It took the twins a while to sort out what they could and what they couldn't, to find what they wanted and what they didn't. Liara and Alec sat back and waited, ever patient in their professions and age. When they were done, the sun had sunk far over the horizon, and it was time for the three of them to return to the hotel room as the twins leaned into Alec, both threatening to fall asleep.

"It was nice to meet you Arail," Alec said with a smile and a nod.

"You as well Anderson," the woman said before leaving through the doorway. Alec nudged the girls out of their half asleep state and led them through the door way to an elevator that would take them to the vehicles. It wasn't this elaborate hotel they were staying at, it was a different one that they were able to reserve rooms for.

They were heading down through the lower lobby, to where the shuttles were kept when a Krogan tumbled into them. Better yet, the Krogan was covered in its own blood.

"Watch it," Alec said gently, catching the guy before he could knock Alec and the twins over. The Krogan grunted, and Alec almost let him keep walking when Liri seemed to wake up rather quickly.

"Papa," Alec looked down at her, and she pointed to a large splatter of blood near their feet, where the Krogan had been not moments before. Liri held onto her sister who seemed confused. Alec left Liri to inform her before heading after the Krogan.

"Hey!" he called out, but the Krogan kept going, leaving a trail. Alec hurried as the Krogan swayed this way and that. Luckily, there was no one around, the halls that the Krogan walked through were empty. He came up beside the Krogan, almost reached out to grab his shoulder, but the Krogan couldn't stand any more, and Alec was instead supporting the quarter ton beast. He grunted, before shouldering the weight and turning the two of them around.

Whatever added synthetics he had in his muscles certainly helped.

Anderson had been able to fight a Krogan as Shepard, but it seemed that while he was asleep, more synthetics had been stitched into him, enabling him to do a lot more than fight. He could probably carry the sucker over his shoulder with little hard ships, but he wasn't going to do that to the injured Krogan. Instead, he led him out into the lower lobby where the twins were waiting. They hurried forward, medigel in hand as Alec led them through the lobby. It was almost sad how no one noticed or seemed to care about the three with the bleeding Krogan.

0N70

It had been hard to get the Krogan into the shuttle, but Alec and the twins had managed to get him in there with Liri sitting beside him, keeping the Krogan from falling out of his seat. Anderson kept looking back as he flew the shuttle to their hotel.

"Liri, get a doctor that knows Krogan physiology," Alec said as he and Laudi got the Krogan out of the shuttle. The girl nodded and hurried away as the two shuffled him into the building and to the elevator. Again, no one paid attention to the current situation. Anderson couldn't pay attention to that at the moment though as he was more obligated to get the Krogan healed first. They made it into Alec's room, Anderson holding him up as Laudi went for a towel. They couldn't heal these wounds if they didn't know what caused them though.

They looked an awful lot like bullet wounds.

They were cleaning off the excess blood when Liri hurried in with a doctor that looked very overworked. Alec looked from Liri to the doctor and back.

The doctor didn't even stop to talk, just moved to take care of the wounded patient.

"Krogan. Shot gun wounds. Very bad. Ambush? Maybe." The Salarian doctor moved around the Krogan that Alec held up. Maybe it would be better to get the Krogan into the bed, but the Salarian kept moving around them, checking the wounds on the Krogan until finally the man started bandaging the Krogan.

"Will he be alright?" Liri asked, squeezing her hands together repeatedly in a nervous gesture. Her sister stood at the opposite side of the room, mirroring her twin. Alec didn't know the answer, looking to the doctor who nodded.

"Krogan. He'll live. Giant brutes. Very impervious. Very stubborn," Anderson finally got the chance to lay the Krogan on the bed, his wounds cleaned and bandaged. The doctor shook his head as he left, probably off to cure another Krogan. That's what he got for studying Krogan physiology though. Krogan's were a very brutal bunch, especially to each other.

"Papa," Anderson turned to Laudi who was now sitting beside her sister at the edge of the bed. She looked back at the Krogan on the bed, who was asleep, but his face was bent into a mask of pain.

"He'll be fine," he said, taking a seat beside them as well. "We'll see how he is in the morning."

"Okay… good night Papa."

"Good night."

The two retreated out of the room, and Alec looked after them. They were worried, he understood that. His eyes trailed to the ground in thought before looking back at the Krogan. After a moment of watching the sleeping Krogan, he stood and made his way to the leather seat in the corner.

Time to make himself comfortable.

0N70

He woke to the sound of thrashing, which turned into stomping. Something heavy was awake, something a lot heavier than a grown human. Alec's eyes snapped open as he was lifted by his neck and shoved into the wall. His hand was the only thing keeping him from being strangled by the large clawed hand.

"Where am I!?" the Krogan stood before him, his face torn into a sneer. He was angry, he was confused. Alec patted the Krogan's arm, getting him to loosen the grip around his throat.

"You're in my room, at a hotel," he said, wanting to rub at his throat to get his voice to sound not so hoarse. "You passed out in a hallway, I brought you back here and a doctor took a look at you. You're safe," Alec said, and the Krogan's sneer drew back from his face. The Krogan shook his head as he released the human.

"You've got some heft to ya, I'd say your almost healthy," Alec lifted a brow, knowing he was a bit heavy for a human due to his cybernetic weight. But a Krogan was calling him almost healthy… maybe he ought to be worried about that. That was when he took in the surrounding and realized that it was still dark out. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, before looking back at Alec.

"We'll talk when the day comes, but rest is needed," he said, sitting back in the chair. The Krogan looked like he was going to argue, but instead he took a seat on the bed. The Krogan laid back and fell asleep almost instantly. Alec watched him for a moment before he too fell asleep.

0N70

They were in the girl's room, which had the sitting area for comfort. The girls sat in the beige loveseat, Alec leaned against the wall between them and the door, and the Krogan was sitting in a large chair that looked rather small with him sitting in it. The Krogan, whose name Alec had learned was Chourl, was telling what had happened to him. In it, Alec also learned that he was quite young for a Krogan merc.

"We were a gang of Merc's, but they went too far. They were taking out the targets and a lot more," Anderson had a feeling that the Krogan had a weak spot for families, but he kept listening. "I finally stood up against them to protect one of the targets families, and I ended up in a gun fight. The family was killed anyways, and they chased me down. As soon as they put enough holes in me they took off, thinking that I would get myself killed," doesn't look like it worked. Though it may have if Anderson hadn't followed him.

Chourl looked up at him and nodded, "Thanks."

Anderson nodded back, and the twins looked between each other before they spoke up.

"What mercenary group?" Liri asked with her hands in her lap. She was nervous with the Krogan around, her hands twitching. Anderson stepped closer and squeezed her shoulder. The name mercenary seemed to scare her after what she'd been through.

"They're a small one, not well known," Chourl said as he shifted in the seat.

"Where's they're home base?" Anderson asked, if they were taking out families, they needed to be stopped. The Krogan grinned, his arms crossing over his chest.

"I'll only tell ya if ya bring me with," which was probably not a good idea as the Krogan was still injured, but Anderson could handle that.

"Alright, let's get going then."

0N70

Anderson wasn't surprised when the twins followed. They had a history with mercenaries, with mercenaries that took advantage. They wanted payback as much as Chourl did, and Anderson wasn't willing to keep them from it.

Chourl led them down into the depths of Nos Astra, where there was nothing covering up the decay to crime that littered the streets. They met someone else on the way down there.

"Arail?" the Asari turned to look at them from where she stood watching something below. She raised an eyebrow, and then grinned slightly when she noticed the Krogan.

"Getting into trouble Anderson?" said man shrugged and the woman's smile grew just a little more. "You're just like him," she muttered, probably not wanting anyone else to hear, but Anderson heard it anyways. He ignored the comment and looked down where she was.

There, in the streets, was a Turian and his family facing off against a group of Krogan mercs.

"That's them," the Krogan beside him stated as he got a look. Which meant that Alec was about to witness the murder of a family, the murders that Chourl had witnessed.

They weren't all that far away, if Anderson could just…

His biotics reached out at the sound of gun fire, surrounding the family. The merc's stared in surprise before they were looking around for whoever had just saved their target. There was no way the man they'd been sent after had any sort of biotic in his family.

Anderson felt the eyes of the group he'd come down with staring at him, along with the woman he'd met when they'd came here. His own eyes were on the merc's who he sent a shock wave at before jumping over the banister and easing his landing with a boom of biotic energy. He couldn't control his biotics enough to float down, but he could certainly soften it with a cushion of power. The mercenaries turned their eyes on him and the family took the chance to flee. He stood, his eyes glowing brighter than the biotic power that surrounded his body. The leader of the Krogan's sneered.

"It's generally considered an insult to take away ones prey," the Krogan stated as he closed in, gun raised. "Now what the fuck do you want? Answer quick before I take off your glowing head."

Anderson's answer was to wreave the Krogan into next week. It took the other mercenaries too long to attack, the twins, the Krogan, and Liara finding their way down to the floor where the fight was starting and taking out their own selection of mercenaries. With only a handful left, the others lying dead at their feet, the mercenaries stood stunned and didn't dare use their guns.

"Wanna try again?" Anderson stated as his hand lifted and glowed blue. The merc's held up their hands, dropping their guns. What a bunch of cowardly Krogan's. Sounded like an Oxymoron to Anderson as all the Krogan's he'd met were stubborn and ready to fight to the death no matter what.

Chourl snorted before chasing them off. He then turned to Alec who let his biotics rest and turned to his twins, smiling and congratulating them on a job well done.

"Thanks for the help," the Krogan said with a grin. Anderson nodded, his arms full of twins that were cheering and holding onto him. The adrenaline was still pumping through Alec and his kids. The other Asari looked at the group with a raised eyebrow, watching Alec himself in curiosity.

"No problem, that's what I'm here for," Alec said with a chuckle, trying to calm the twins down before walking away from them and clasping the Krogan's arm. "If you ever need help, just give me a shout."

"Or you could just come with us!" Laudi said as she hurried up beside Chourl who looked at her, then at Liri who stood at the other side.

"Yeah, we could always use another Brother!" Liri said with a cheer. Chourl looked at the twins a few times before looking up at Anderson who shrugged.

0N70

Anderson and Liara walked side by side up through Nos Astra's slums with the twins behind them, apparently needing to explain things to the Krogan. They were quiet, keeping an eye out for anything that might jump at them when Liara broke the silence.

"That was quite a feat you pulled."

Alec looked over at the woman, knowing exactly what she was talking about. He shrugged.

"I did what I needed to do," he said as a response even as he made his way up a ladder. The others followed and Liara continued the conversation.

"I've only seen one other man do what you did, that sort of fall would have killed another person but you saved yourself with a cushion of your own biotics…"

"I don't have the precision nor the age and wisdom to float down like an Asari. I've tried it, but it just doesn't happen for me," they turned a corner and found themselves in a more clean part of Nos Astra; not so many hard criminals showing themselves for who they were in this populated area. "I screwed up once when I was trying, ended up falling a long way. It was an… instinct… that saved my life. The biotics poured out in a wave when I landed, all the shock absorbed by the surrounding area as it was sent out by my biotics. It was strange, but it worked."

Liara was silent in response, as she'd never heard quite how it was done before.

Alec led the group up to the market place and off to have a drink.

0N70

"Alright Anderson, they've convinced me."

Alec Anderson looked up from the data pad he had in hand. He was in the lobby of the hotel where the twins were once again speaking with Liara. The transfer of the merchandise was being discussed. In the doorway stood Chourl, whose arms were crossed. The conversation between the twins and Liara paused.

"Hey Chourl," Alec said, putting down the data pad and looking at the twins temporarily before paying attention to the Krogan. "Convinced you of what?"

"I'll join your family," Anderson raised a brow, hearing the silent cheers of the twins from nearby. "I can deal some damage as good as any other Krogan, and I don't mind kids." The Krogan shrugged as he approached, and shook hands with Anderson who was still silently confused and amused. "Plus, I always wanted brothers and sisters."

"Sure, why not?" Anderson said after a moment, giving the girls a look. The twins raced over a moment later and tackled their papa with a hug before giving the Krogan a hug in turn and welcoming him to the family.

Anderson shook his head with a chuckle and looked to Liara who was watching them interact with a raised brow. When their eyes met, Alec knew Liara saw something, but she didn't say anything. He turned his eyes to the three once more and grinned.

There was a new addition, as there always seemed to be from child number one.


	13. Habit - Chourl

**Title : **F. Habit

**Adoptee : **Chourl

**Year : **2188

**POV : **Chourl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect – characters, races, or plotlines within.**

* * *

The sacrifice of a family to get to one target. The blood shed that grew the blood lust of his brethren. The pain in the eyes of a single man as he watched his family murdered before his eyes before he himself was killed. A mother mourning the loss of a child while she watched another with a gun to his head. A daughter watched as her family went down at her feet. A son unprepared for the carnage that they had caused. That a merciless group of mercenaries had caused without a thought for the innocents they would murder in the process.

A small group of Krogan mercenaries on the planet Illium took the contracts, and didn't care who got in the way. They had a reputation of death, and bathed in it. They were merciless, they were careless, they were honorless; no one fought back, because they were unable to fight back. The Krogan's didn't let them.

Chourl, a tall Krogan with a shell the color of burnt amber and skin the color of sand, joined the group in an attempt to see the Krogan's of this planet, to have something to go to, something to do. In turn, he learned of the murders they provided, of the death they rained, and of the horror they sought.

This was not what Chourl had come for, and it wasn't what he'd let leave. There was no honor in their actions, there was no mercy for the weak and no fight for the strong. There was death and conquer.

They hadn't learned from the war between Krogan's and the galaxy. The actions they wrought is what brought the genophage in the first place.

He couldn't let it continue, he had to protect what he could and stand up for the name of the Krogan's built in the years since the war.

0N70

"Back off Chourl," a murderess voice echoed in the disgusting halls of Nos Astra's lower wards. The leader of the gang stood with a group behind them, gun raised to kill the target that the younger Krogan was protecting. Chourl had seen that face many times during the war, but never had he needed to face it down himself.

"No," Chourl stated, his face a mask of defiance as he stared down the elder. The group behind the leader held their guns at the ready, willing to put bullets in their victims and their comrade.

Their bloodlust called for it.

"This is your only chance newbie. You defend them, you become the target," the group leader was calm, but the anger was sizzling in his eyes as he stared down the Krogan that had decided to rise up against him. Chourl didn't move, his own gun raised.

"This mercenary gang is a joke, you don't fight like Krogan. You fight like pyjaks, killing the prey before you bother to fight them. There is no honor in you or your group," Chourl stated with a growl. "You don't deserve to be called Krogan."

That must have set the leader off, because bullets rained… and Chourl couldn't save the target or its family. He could barely save himself as he ran.

0N70

The hotel wasn't the first choice of places he'd go to, but this was where that Krogan doctor was supposed to be. He needed a doctor, needed it bad. There were bullets everywhere, imbedded in his thick hide and shell. He stumbled through the doors, and no one noticed. Good, not causing a scene would get him there quicker.

He stumbled in weakness, the blood that trailed behind him was his own. He'd lost a lot. He didn't know who he'd tumbled into, but he felt them catch him and stand him up before he hit the ground. Guy must pack a wallop in a fight, didn't sound Krogan. He kept going, heading down a hall.

Chourl heard someone call, heard the voice echo down the hall. They sounded strong, they sounded like someone who would be able to help. The world was starting to go dark, the edges of his vision blurred. A weight on his shoulder, a human hand, caused him to tumble, and he was out. His consciousness stolen by the dark.

0N70

There was something prodding at him, talking quickly. It sounded like a Salarian, like a pyjak. He couldn't move, but he could feel. He was somewhere between consciousness and unconscious, could feel the arm and body of a human holding him up. Could feel the corded muscle ensuring that he wouldn't fall, supporting him.

He could feel the blood that had been seeping from his wounds stemmed. Someone had cared for him, had cleaned him up after a battle lost.

"Will he be all right?" he could hear, barely. It sounded like the world was in a cloud of fog. It sounded like a female voice, one that was further away.

"Krogan. He'll live. Giant brutes. Very impervious. Very stubborn," Pyjak was walking around him, looking him over. The muscles shifted him, lying him down on a comfortable bed.

"Papa," it was a different voice this time, but still female. A man answered, and Chourl knew it was the man who had been supporting him.

"He'll be fine," the man was closer when he said that, and Chourl felt a shift at the end of the bed. "We'll see how he is in the morning."

"Okay… good night Papa." The bed shifted again, and then a door opened and closed. He felt the shift at the end of the bed after the man had answered and the two females had left. The room was quiet after the footsteps stopped from the man moving away.

Chourl fell asleep in the silence.

0N70

Death, the sound of dying breathes, the smell of blood. Nightmares wracked him, Chourl could do nothing but thrash as he tried to reach them. Tried to save them. His eyes shot open as he watched them break, saw them murdered before his eyes. He shot up, trying to break out of the blankets that confined him to the bed. The sound of startle breath had him off the bed and pinning the body against the wall.

"Where am I!?" he was sneering at the person before him, had him smashed into the wall even as he didn't recognize the human before him. The human patted his arm, and the Krogan eased his hold from the guy. The man was heavy for a human, almost a good weight for a Krogan.

"You're in my room, at a hotel," the man said hoarsely. Chourl almost felt guilty about choking the man. "You passed out in a hallway, I brought you back here and a doctor took a look at you. You're safe," he recognized the voice as the man who had been there supporting him. He released him, the sneer on his face easing.

"You've got some heft to ya, I'd say you're almost healthy," Chourl said, trying to ease the tension that he'd created. It sort of worked, the man giving him a thoughtful look before sighing and running his hand through his dark chocolate hair.

"We'll talk when the day comes, but rest is needed," the man said, and Chourl agreed. He got back onto the bed and fell asleep instantly. Not a dream interrupting it.

0N70

The man whose name he had learned was Alec Anderson stood between the loveseat where a set of Asari twins sat and the door. He was listening patiently as Chourl spoke, standing like a proud man who knew how to fight, knew how to protect. The seat he was in was small for Chourl, but he was able to handle the seating to get his story out and get that man standing on his side to take out the gang of honorless mercenaries.

Chourl told them about the mercs, told them about the targets and the murders that the gang was pulling off in the name of blood lust. "We were a gang of mercs, but they went too far. They were taking out the targets and a lot more," a whole lot more. Chourl could still see it in his minds eyes, see the ones that he was unable to stand up for and see the family that he had stood up for and ended up almost dead. "I finally stood up against them to protect one of the targets families, and I ended up in a gun fight. The family was killed anyways, and they chased me down. As soon as they put enough holes in me they took off, thinking that I would get myself killed," he'd outlasted their expectation, was stubborn enough to keep on living. He was lucky enough that someone aimed to help, had taken the time and effort to carry him somewhere that he could be cared for. He looked up at Anderson and nodded, "Thanks." Anderson nodded back.

"What mercenary group?" Chourl eyed one twin who had her hands in her lap, clenching and unclenching her fists in a nervous gesture. The man moved next to her and squeezed her shoulder, calming the girl instantly.

"They're a small one, not well known," he said as he shifted in his seat. Anderson looked thoughtful for a moment before he responded to Chourl.

"Where's they're home base?" Chourl knew the man was going to go after them, which was what he was aiming for.

"I'll only tell ya if ya bring me with," he didn't care if he still had a few too many holes. It was payback time, and if he didn't get through it, the man exuded enough power that he knew he'd be protected.

"Alright, let's get going then."

Chourl let out a Krogan chuckle as he stood up. He didn't crave the blood lust, but he was still a Krogan. A good battle would be good for him.

0N70

The twins followed them in, not something Chourl was prepared for, but if the man let them come it must mean they would be able to handle themselves. Chourl led them through the depths of the city, back the way he had left. The ground was clear of blood, or maybe it was still there and he just couldn't make it out through all the grime.

As they found their way to a banister, Anderson spoke up. There was another person there, an Asari, and it appeared that the human knew her. He called out the name of the woman and she turned to them, grinning when she spotted Chourl. Amusement was in her eyes when she spoke.

"Getting into trouble Anderson?" he didn't hear what else she said, but he didn't care, because there was something down there in the streets. It was the gang facing off against a Turian family. Chourl narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"That's them," he couldn't take his eyes away from the scene. If no one did anything, it would be another blood bath. Chourl could already clearly see the bloodlust in the eyes of the mercs. Their guns were raised and ready to fire.

Then they pulled the trigger.

The bullets didn't hit… there was a biotic field surrounding them. Chourl felt energy beside him and turned to face the man that had come down with him. Anderson glowed, biotics it was then. But that wasn't all that Chourl saw. He saw determination, he saw power. Anderson shifted, sending a wave of power at the Mercs, and Chourl watched as he leapt over the banister. He hurried to the edge and looked down at the three story drop to see Anderson land with a burst of biotic power, clearing the land around him, but saving him from damage.

That was neat trick.

"Wanna try again?" he was egging them on. The man was egging on the large group of Krogan mercs with guns. Chourl could only shake his head as the twins signaled to him and got him to follow them down to where Anderson was, making their way down the safer way. The Asari that Anderson had named followed behind them.

When they reached the bottom, it became a full on gun fight, which was won mostly in part to biotics. Only a few were left after the fight was over, a few cowardly honorless Krogan dropped their guns to surrender and Chourl couldn't help but chase them off. What kind of Krogan's were these to cower in the face of a good fight against their odds? He came back huffing and sneering at the thought before looking at Anderson.

"Thanks for the help," he grinned at the man. Anderson was a good ally. He watched as the twins plowed into Alec, clinging to him and cheering at the victory. The other Asari was watching them with a raised brow and a glimmer of interest.

"No problem, that's what I'm here for," Anderson clasped his arm in camaraderie. "If you ever need help, just give me a shout."

"Or you could just come with us!" Chourl looked at the Asari who came up beside him. Anderson had called her Laudi, at least that's what he thought. The twins looked rather similar to each other.

"Yeah, we could always use another brother!" Chourl looked between the two, a little confused at the pair before looking up at Anderson who shrugged. Chourl didn't know what they meant. How could he become their brother? The girls had called the man papa… did it have something to do with that? He certainly didn't look old enough to be their father. The Asari's had to be at least a half a millennia old.

Looks like he was figuring it out anyways.

0N70

The twins explained a lot while they were following the odd Asari and Anderson.

Apparently, Alec was one of those people who adopted children. He'd been taking in people who needed a home, needed a family and caring for them, giving them that home and family. Chourl was reminded of the mother he never knew and the father who never spoke to him. Anderson took in hard cases, so why wouldn't he join in and give the man another?

Yeah, he could go with a family. He liked kids enough for that.

Plus, he had one hell of powerhouse at his back if he did.

0N70

He trekked up through the hotel, having gathered his things in preparation for departure and rounded up things with the mercenaries. There had been a few to drop off and he'd made sure they didn't go back. He stood in the elevator, thinking of what the man had done for him in less than the twenty four hours he'd known him. A total stranger gave him the backup he needed to protect the targets of a bloodlust gang. That was a good man. That would be a good clan.

"Alright Anderson, they've convinced me." Chourl said as he stepped through the door, knowing that the man would not be alone as the twins were with him at all times, on Nos Astra at least. Whatever conversation had been in progress stopped at the twins and the other Asari looked over at him as Anderson turned his attention to him.

"Hey Chourl," the man didn't react all that much as he laid down the data pad, looking to the twins once before looking back at him. He must know that the twins were the ones to convince him. "Convinced you of what?"

"I'll join your family, I can deal some damage as good as any other Krogan, and I don't mind kids." Chourl was going through his reasons, approaching the man with a shrug. He shook Anderson's hand after the man stood. There was a look on his face that said the human found it rather amusing that he would barge in here and announce he was joining his family. "Plus, I always wanted brothers and sisters."

The human didn't wait all that long to give his answer when he said "Sure, why not?"

Chourl watched as the twins tackled the human with a hug before turning to him and giving him one as well. The Krogan blinked before returning the hug with a smile, lifting the two in the air at the same time and spinning them around. He looked at Anderson and saw him looking at the other Asari. There was something in the Asari's eyes, a recognition and suspicion, but Chourl didn't care to look to deep.

He was preoccupied with listening to the twin's talk of his new family.


	14. Under Threat of Fire - Anderson

I'm BAAACK! Well, not really. But I've brought around the Quarian that some people wanted. ^^ Make sure you have tissue with you.

**Title : G. **Under Threat of Fire

**Adoptee : **Key

**Year : **2188

**POV : **Anderson

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect – characters, races, plotlines or tears caused from within.**

* * *

Space always looked empty, no matter what was out there it always seemed that nothing else existed. Stars glimmered off in the distance, planets were sure to revolve around them, and somewhere in this god forsaken ocean of darkness there had to be a Mass Relay.

Anderson found it rather amusing that the man he'd hired to take him back to Omega was lost.

All his children were with him, as they had been visiting the planet Crisis for a short time, taking in the sites without the job at his back. Genie had been happy to be there, visiting her old friends and introducing them to her family. She'd also gotten in contact with an old captain she knew and had gotten him to take them home.

But maybe the human was having a bit too much trouble.

"Damned Relays move too much!" the captain spouted, and Alec grinned, shaking his head. He wasn't actually paying for this trip, so he didn't truly mind, but it was still entertaining. The sound of small feet had Alec looking down to see Gyf racing up to him. He clung to Alec's leg and smiled up at him. Gyf had integrated with the family easily, taking a liking to all of them and Alec was glad for that.

"Kid doesn't want to deal with getting clean," Anderson looked up to see Chourl, and couldn't help at being amused at the picture that the two would make; Chourl trying to give Gyf a bath. "Maybe you can get him to do it easier."

Alec chuckled as he picked the kid up. He probably could.

Gyf was one of the quiet ones, more likely to stare at you with those huge eyes than to speak up. Alec understood that, he'd served with the quiet ones who only spoke up when they had something important on their mind. He carried the kid back through the ship with Chourl following behind. Gyf was looking over his shoulder at Chourl and the Krogan seemed to respond to the kid even when no questions were asked.

It seems the whole family understood Gyf even when he didn't speak.

"You let him give you a bath huh? Don't be so proud you got Pops attention kid," Chourl said, and the Salarian child giggled next to Alec's ear as he buried his face in his papas neck. Anderson chuckled as well. "Gonna hide on Pops? Kids. Always run to their parents."

"I'm sure you did too Chourl," Alec said with a grin, heading through a hallway and into the large bathroom. The girls weren't allowed in here, thus the reason that Genie wasn't able to give Gyf the bath instead.

The Salarian bathed this time, with Alec there to play with him when he started splashing water at his papa. Most of his male kids were taking a shower now, which meant they all soon got into the water fight as well. The showers ended when Mesh decided to chase the Salarian about the bathroom, tackling him into Anderson who laughed and pulled them away from each other.

"What a mess," Krios said with a chuckle as he looked over once dry clothing that they were all supposed to change into. He picked up a shirt from the floor that was now dripping wet. "What do we wear now?"

0N70

Good thing they all had extra clothing being that Genie normally thought ahead when it came to Gyf. Anderson was back near the cockpit with the captain, looking out the windows and into the great abyss.

"What do you think that is?" Anderson looked back to see one of the crew staring down at their screen. The pilot was looking at their own holo, and Alec got to peak over their shoulder. Whatever the object happened to be was large and in several pieces. He looked back out the window as the Captain came forward to get their own look at the screens. It looked like a ship in both senses, and maybe a derelict one.

"That wasn't there the last time we came through here," maybe not so derelict. "That's a recent crash, as in the last day or so. Someone needs to check it out, do we have anyone we can send in."

"That mercenary families on board-"

"I can go in," Alec said, cutting them off. They looked back in surprise. Somehow they hadn't noticed him standing there. "Don't let the kids know though, they wouldn't let me go in if I didn't sneak out," he said with a grin before turning around and heading toward his quarters where his armor was ready to go as it always was.

Alec pulled on his gear, the door to his quarters locked just in case. He left the room after he was assured that the kids were not on the same floor as he was. Apparently they were off in some other room of the ship doing something (he wasn't quite sure what). Alec made his way back to the cockpit where the captain and the pilot were chatting about the wreck. He looked out the window just in time to catch a giant burst coming from the wreck. That was probably the core going up in flames.

"That didn't look too good," Alec said and the two looked out the window to catch the tail end of it.

"No it doesn't, there was no response from hails – they might all be dead." The captain said as they stood next to Alec staring out at the point of the waves origin.

"It's still best to check," living beings are durable, even in the vacuum of space.

Meaning; someone could still be alive.

0N70

The ship's was holding together for now as Alec boarded from the shuttle, which immediately pulled back and was hovering nearby, keeping watch on the ships systems. Alec made sure that his helmet was sealed before pulling his gun just in case. Stepping in front of a window, he had to stare. What he saw was himself so many years before during another life.

Another life… when the war was all that mattered.

He shook his head, now was not the time for memories. There might be someone alive on this vessel.

But all he found was bodies.

**Anderson, the stabilizers aren't going to hold much longer. That ships going to fall into the sun at any moment,** Alec cursed before responding.

**Roger that Shuttle, tell me when they go. **He hadn't gotten that far through the ship, he couldn't stop here. The shuttle copied and Alec continued making his way through the ship. There were charred bodies littering the hallways – some of them grouped together, huddled before they died.

Some of the bodies were still burning.

**Anderson, the stabilizers aren't holding, the suns pulling her in,** the shuttle pilots voice came over the comms not that much later. Alec could feel it, the ship was sinking down and the heat of the sun was heating his suit. It burned, leaving patches of too hot material to press against his skin.

**Give me a little more time, **he replied, though he knew that there wasn't much time left for him to do anything. He had to pry open doors, the electronics in the ship totally fried. And then there were the areas blocked from access, walls of flames keeping him from searching the areas thoroughly. The ship was dead, and he would be too if he didn't hurry.

0N70

_There's no one here, if I stay much longer I'll burn with the ship_. So hot, the ship had to be closer to the sun. He couldn't do much more here. He wasn't going to last. The suit was already melting to his skin, the armor wouldn't last much longer. He grunted as he pried open another bulkhead, heading back to where the shuttle could extract him.

Then he heard a noise.

A small whimper caught his attention, and he paused. Was someone alive?

_There's a noised, but where?_ Alec looked back at the bulkhead, his way out. The flames were consuming everything on the other side. _How can anyone still be alive in this heat?_ Another noise echoed, and Alec made up his mind. Whoever it was needed help, and he needed to help them. He was limited on time, he hoped he could find them quickly – before both of them were cooked into charcoal.

"IS ANYONE THERE?" he shouted, the sound making it over the flames and fire. The life control was still working at least, but that meant the fires still had plenty of oxygen for fuel. "SAY SOMETHING! I'M HERE TO HELP!"

There was another noise, off to his left. What he saw was a wall of flames… and a voice responded to him, the voice of a young child.

"HELP! MAMA, PAPA! PLEASE!" He felt his heart stop, just for a moment. A child, a child was trapped and couldn't find her parents in the chaos. He moved quickly, hurrying through the flames.

What he found on the other side was a Quarian child, one dressed in a suit with multiple breaches.

"Papa?" the Quarian looked up, and through the swaying, Alec was sure that fever and more had already settled in. Quarians weren't quite ready to be out in the open air even with Geth help. "Papa, I don't feel good…"

Alec knelt next to the child. He could see past her to where her parents actually were, burnt with only shreds of their suits visible.

"I'm not your papa, but we need to get out of here," he said, reaching for the child who backed away as quickly as she could in her state.

"Papa… I want mama and papa…" Alec looked down at the kid, sighing and shaking his head. He didn't want to break it to the kid. While he was watching, the child turned and crawled to the bodies and settled next to them. "Mama, Papa…"

"They're not alive, we need to go or we'll both die," he said as he looked over his shoulder. He could hear the plating of the ship creaking and crushing in the gravity of the sun. He could feel the temperature rising and knew that they didn't have much longer. "If you come with me, we can get you somewhere safe," he reached out for her once more, and she allowed him to pick her up. He held her close as he moved through the flames again and rushed through burning halls. He protected the kid from the flames as best he could as she clung to him tight.

"Papa…" as Alec found the way to the drop off point, the child cried, and Alec could do nothing more than hold her.

0N70

They beat the transfer vessel to the drop off point, but they didn't have to wait long even as Alec watched as the Sun seemed to lick up the sides of the vessel. The sun was too close, they were going to burn if that shuttle didn't dock soon. It came just in time, Alec hoping aboard quickly, holding the little girl close as she cried against him. He stared out the view port as he watched the ship drop quickly down in the suns gravity.

They'd made it.

Alec sighed and leaned back in the seat, looking up at the ceiling. Now that he and the girl were safe, his body took stock and reminded him of how much pain he was in.

Burns sucked.

He hissed as he lifted an arm, but he did so anyways to rub the girls back. She was hiccupping, her sobs having died away. She pressed closer to him, sniffling. Poor thing was going to be running a fever for a few days even with everything the geth were sure to have done.

"Everything alright back there Anderson?"

"Yeah, but a trip to med bay is necessary," he responded with a sigh.

"I bet, how bad's the armor?"

"Very, a new set is definitely in my future… if I get to do anything," he suddenly remembered his kids. More specifically, he could picture Krios, Genie and the twins… Chourl, not so much. He was so going to get an ear full.

"Might as well get it over with," he muttered after the twenty minutes it had taken to dock with the ship. He stepped off to see exactly those kids standing there with their arms crossed, even Chourl was in on it. He sighed, hiking the girl up hire so that he could hold her in one arm as he reached for his helmet and unlatched it from his armor. "Before you start, I wasn't going to take you guys with me when it's easier to get in and out of a burning ship with just one person." The younger kids noticed him then and came running forward, big smiles on their face until they noticed the armor. Then they were all gathering around him and asking him if he were alright. _At least my crotch is saved._

The older ones didn't answer, giving him the silent treatment while still glaring at him. He sighed and shook his head, he'd deal with them after he went to med bay. He hurt, and burned, and wondered how he was going to get the armor off.

He walked past his children, and they followed behind. He felt pinpricks on his back, and knew they were still glaring at him. He stood there and tried to ignore it, but eventually he had to say something.

"I'm sorry for not letting you know, alright? Please quit drilling holes through me, I hurt enough as it is," he said with a sigh and an apology. The tension was still there, but that seemed to sooth one of them at least. Genie settled at his side, looking over his armor and figuring out what part was likely to come off easily and what was going to take a lot of prying. That got Krios moving to help, and Alec was annoyed by this yet was willing to endure the examination by the older children. When the door opened, the twins led him out. Genie went to take the child in his arms, but the girl clung to him like she was melted there. The Asari left her alone, knowing the feeling of needing to cling to this man.

When they got to med bay, Alec put the girl down, coaxing her to release him and settle onto the same examination table as him. She didn't want to be far from him. He watched her even as she looked around the room, curling in on herself. She was in shock, that's all Alec could think of.

He stood when the medical examiner told him to. Genie and Krios helped the doctor pry off the armor, Alec hissing at certain points as the skin joined with under suit and hardened material. The girl was watching them now, and Alec spoke up so that they could all hear.

"What are we going to do with her?" he asked, running a freed hand through his hair. They could take her back to the Quarian home world. He was sure that at least Tali would be willing to take care of the orphaned child. Genie spoke his thoughts.

"We can help her get back to Rannoch, or the Citadel. She probably has family somewhere…"

"I hope your right," Alec said with a sigh.

Yet no matter how far they looked, there didn't seem to be anyone in the system that knew the child or her parents. The DNA scans didn't bring up much in the living department.

It seemed they would have to go another route to find her family.

0N70

After that accident, the girl wouldn't talk, she was silent and wandered with her head down. The loss of her parents affected her, and she was showing it. They found out her name when she wrote it as she showed Genie that she already knew her letters. She clung to Alec as often as she could, and seemed to panic when he wasn't somewhere she could find him or reach him. When they returned to Omega, Alec started the search for someone who would adopt a Quarian child. Key wasn't all that enthused about it and Alec wondered if he shouldn't just let her stay with him.

What made Alec's mind up was when he took her to a woman, one who was kindly and middle aged without children of her own to raise, and the Quarian wouldn't let go.

"Key, she's your new family," he said softly as he tried to coax her into letting go, but the girl shook her head and wouldn't release him. He looked up at the woman with a sheepish look before trying once more. The woman chuckled as she watched, a smile on her face. "Key…" he said with a sigh, and stopped trying, instead patting her head. "Why won't you go to her? What's wrong?" Sniffles started, and he knew the girl was going to cry. "Don't cry…" he pulled her up against him, letting her rest her head against his shoulder. "Shh," he patted her back and ran his hand in soothing circles, "it's alright, tell me what's wrong." The sniffles and tears continued until she was crying and he could hear the hiccups. He sighed and stood, facing the woman. "I'm sorry about this." The woman shook her head.

"Its fine, I'm sure she'll like it here-"

"Papa…" it was a soft sound, and Alec looked down at her. Was she seeing her father and mother again? She clung tighter. "Papa… don't leave me…" That was the second time he'd heard her speak, and the first time without flames surrounding them.

"Hey, hey…" he said as he lifted her chin up. "Your papa's not here, you're going to have a new mama. You're going start over, don't you want that?" Even through the helmet, Alec could see the girl's tears. "Don't you want a new mama?" She cried harder, and Alec felt so bad. He hadn't been able to get to her parents. "I'm sorry I couldn't save them," he said, holding her close again. "I'm so sorry… she'll give you someone to care for you Key."

"I don't wanna lose another papa…"

It clicked, as Alec heard those words. She already saw him as a father, she was already integrated into the family and believed that he was trying to get rid of her. He held her tighter while looking up at the woman who just smiled.

"I think she's already chosen a family," the older woman said with a smile. Alec sighed, relaxing and nodding.

"Yeah, I think so too," he held her while he made his way back to his home, Omega streets amazingly empty. When he walked through the door with the girl still in his arms, the older kids just grinned.

"Told you we'd have a new sister."

"I didn't doubt it one bit."

* * *

A/N: I love writing these, but I seem to have a lack of time. . College takes up a looooooot of effort. T.T


	15. Under Threat of Fire - Key

**Title : G. **Under Threat of Fire

**Adoptee : **Key

**Year : **2188

**POV : **Key

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect – characters, races, or plotlines within.**

Papa and Mama were talking again, discussing what they would do when they reached the planet. They'd been sent out by the other people to help gather things for the planet that weren't there. They were things that the people would need back home. Papa said that they would be at this other place for a while, and that's why they brought her along instead of leaving her at one of their friend's homes or with the orphans.

Key doesn't like staying with the orphans. The orphans reminded her that she could be without parents too.

"Mama?" she approached her parents who looked down at her. He mother reached down and lifted her up. Key could see the smile behind the mask, if a bit dimly. He smiled up at her mama, her parents continued to talk even with her there, and she rested against her mama.

"Come, we should be near the star. It will be a fantastic view to see," her papa said, and they made their way through the halls and towards the viewing deck. Key hadn't seen many stars. She was excited to see this one.

When they reached the deck, her mama let her down to stare out the tinted glass at the burning ball with its background of distant stars. It was so pretty. Key smiled at the sight and pointed to it. She didn't just around like other children, she was almost shy, but she knew how to keep on steady feet – she was full of energy, but she wasn't so full that she'd bounce off the walls.

Her parents smiled, one moving to each side of her as they too looked out at the view before them.

It felt like a family, it made Key happy.

There were other Quarians on the ship, standing there with them and enjoying the view. She could hear the cheers of the other children at the big glowing ball. Mama said they were dropping them off, just like her family. They were all gathering supplies for their home. And the children were coming too.

0N70

The star was so pretty, caged there in space and holding on to them.

Key heard the panic in the voice of the captain when it came over the speakers. She didn't know why he was panicking. Not until the ship rocked as the glowing ball gave off a burst of light. She felt heat and she whined for a moment, feeling too hot. Then mama picked her up.

"The pods, we need to get to the pods!"

"Mama, what's happening?"

"Nothing dear, just hold on," her mama was gentle and quiet when she spoke to her, even as she rushed through the halls with papa. Papa let out a word that mama said never to say when they came to a door that would not open. Papa was a strong man, but he couldn't open the door.

"The tech is not working," her mother said with a sigh and they turned around, heading a different way. She could see others trying to escape, trying to get through doors that wouldn't open.

"Mama, papa…?" they didn't answer her, they were scared. Key was scared.

The four year old Quarian didn't understand what was happening. She was hot and uncomfortable. Her mother was holding her though, so she had comfort.

"It's too much, there's too much heat! The reactors gonna blow!" her papa cried as they found themselves at another dead end. Key clung tighter to her mother.

The explosion shook the ship. Mother and Father curled around their young, protecting their child.

She was the only survivor.

0N70

"Mama…" she felt sick. She sniffled and cried at the uncomfortable pressure on her body. The heat from the outside wasn't helping with the fever that the tears in her suit were causing. "Mama… Papa…" she whined, touching them as she tried to get them to respond. She looked up at her mama's face, but couldn't see it through the mask. She reached up and patted a hand against it. The movement caused the body to fall to the side, revealing the destruction that the explosion had caused.

"Mama… wake up," she mumbled as she got on her knees and patted her mom's shoulder. "Mama?" She turned to her other parent then. "Papa…" she crawled across the space left for herself and shoved at her father's shoulder. The man didn't move. She stared at the bodies, slumping down with her legs tucked in beside her. "Mama… Papa…" Why would they not wake? She could see the melted burn of their suits. Did that not hurt? Why would they not wake and help themselves?

She sat there, staring. It was so hot… it was hotter than before and she didn't know why.

All she could hear was the roaring of the fires as she slouched, her mind on her parents. It was getting hotter, she didn't want the suit on anymore, it was too hot. Something creaking and being shoved apart caught her attention. Key looked up, but she couldn't see through the wall of flames. Was someone there? They could help Mama and Papa! She tried to call out, but the heat caught her voice and only a small sound escaped.

She tried again with the same sound.

She couldn't do it! Her family was going to be trapped here, they were going to die…

"IS ANYONE THERE!?" a shout called, and Key looked up with hope. They sounded close! She tried calling out again. "SAY SOMETHING! I'M HERE TO HELP!"

She whimpered again, calling out best she could. Her voice wasn't working! She had to make it work!

"HELP!" Her voice was cracked and dry, and it hurt. "MAMA, PAPA! PLEASE!" They could help mama and papa, they could get them to wake up.

A big body charged through the flames, dressed in armor that looked like it was too hot and melting. Key looked up at him, fever hazing her vision. Was that Papa?

"Papa?" she asked, and the man approached her. "Papa, I don't feel good…"

He knelt next to her, and she stared up at him. She felt so bad.

"I'm not your papa, but we need to get out of here," the voice from the mask was strong. But it wasn't her papa, she moved away when he reached for her.

"Papa… I want mama and papa…" she crawled to the bodies, settling between them in her little space. "Mama, Papa…"

"They're not alive, we need to go or we'll both die," she sniffled, they couldn't be dead. They were going to another planet, they were going to bring stuff back for home. It was getting hotter. "If you come with me, we can get you somewhere safe," but I won't have mama… I won't have a papa or a mama… but she let him pick her up anyhow. He held her close as he carried her, protecting her best he could from the flames and the heat. She clung to him tightly. Her parents were gone…

"Papa…" and she cried.

0N70

They stopped, and she got a look out into space. Something was holding the air in, was keeping her from just going splat into it. It was hot, but she didn't want to let go of the man holding her. She hiccupped and sobbed, her tears drying instantly against her face. She turned her head away from space and pressed closer to him.

They'd already boarded the shuttle.

She heard the man talking, and another from the pilot's seat, but she didn't pay attention. She could only see her parents, what they looked like not hours before hand. She wanted them back. The shuttle stopped, and she clung tighter as he lifted her. There were the sound of feat and voices, and movement. She heard the sound of the helmet coming off, but she didn't look up. She thought she felt a flutter of hair on her hands, but she didn't respond to it. The man moved, and people followed into an elevator. The man started talking, and she found it was a nice voice, it felt like a Papa's voice. Then there were people near him. They weren't trying to peal her off of him, not until they got off the elevator, and then she clung as tight as she could.

They stopped trying to get her off of him.

They got to a room that felt sterile. One of mama's rooms, she called it a med bay. The man eased her off of him, coaxing her to let go. But he stayed nearby, making sure she was alright, that she had someone with her. She curled in on herself, her eyes not seeing what she was looking at even as they moved all over the room. Mama…

The man moved and her eyes shot to him. Where was he going? He was leaving her was he? But he didn't go far, and he sounded like he was in pain as they tried to take the armor off of him.

She could see the man now. He was tall and broad, bigger then papa ever was. He had long hair and scruffy beard, he had scars everywhere. He was strong, and he wasn't a Quarian. Mama showed her a picture of a male that looked like he did. She said they were Humans.

They started talking about her, and she dipped her head down and away. They were going to send her off, find her a new home. She didn't want a new home… she wanted mama and papa…

She cried, because she could do nothing else.

She didn't want to be an Orphan… she wanted a family.

0N70

She didn't have any living family. They'd died during the war. The man, who the rest of them called papa, had searched and searched for her family.

He was getting rid of her.

She didn't talk, she didn't want to talk to any of them. The Asari woman tried to help her, started trying to teach her trade language letters. She already knew those, she showed her by writing her name.

They started calling her that, started calling her Key.

It made her cry.

She followed the Papa whenever he was around, clung to him because he let her. He let her feel like she had a papa, had a papa that would let her stay with him, had a family again. But Papa was still looking for a family for her. She didn't want that.

Papa took her to a woman, who looked kind and nice and would take care of her. But she didn't want her. She clung tightly to Papa, not letting him go even when he tried to coax her to do so.

"Key, she'd your new family," no, I don't want a new family… I have one. She shook her head, pressing her face against his shoulder. "Key…" he sighed and she felt his hand on the top of her helmeted head. "Why won't you go to her? What's wrong?" You're trying to get rid of me, you want me to go away… she sniffled, the pain that thought gave her… "Don't cry…" Papa, don't get rid of me please… don't send me away… he pulled her closer and she held on. "Shh," the soothing circles didn't help much, just making her feel worse about losing the man and his family. "it's alright, tell me what's wrong." She started to cry, unable to hold it back at her age. She hiccupped and buried her face against him. He heard her apologize to the woman.

"It's fine, I'm sure she'll like it here-"

"Papa…" she said it so softly. She wasn't going to lose another Papa. "Papa… don't leave me…"

"Hey, hey…" he lifted her chin up, and she stared up at him with watery eyes. "Your papa's not here, you're going to have a new mama. You're going to start over, don't you want that?" The tears came harder as she stared up at him. He really was trying to get rid of her. She tightened her hold. "Don't you want a new mama?" She cried harder. He held her and she felt his guilt. "I'm sorry I couldn't save them, I'm so sorry… she'll give you someone to care for you Key."

"I don't want to lose another papa…" she said, holding tight even as she buried her head against his shoulder and cried. His hand came up to the back of her head, and she felt him relax as he held her. She heard the woman speak.

"I think she's already chosen a family," Papa…

"Yeah, I think so too," they started walking away, and she calmed. Did this mean he was going to keep her? Was Papa her new papa? When they entered Papa's place, she heard two of the others speak.

"Told you we'd have a new sister."

"I didn't doubt it one bit."

Key was perfectly fine with that.

* * *

A/N: Hope you didn't cry too much. T.T I did.


End file.
